The Fire of the Phoenix
by dolphingirl79
Summary: Year six will Voldemort threaten it as Harry and Ginny grow closer together? New revelations come to the light. Updated! Please read and review! Almost done! Pre HBP, now completed.
1. Default Chapter

The Fire of the Phoenix

The Fire of the Phoenix

Chapter one; A Day at the Dursleys'

Early morning, before the sun ever thought about coming up, Harry Potter woke to the sound of loud knocking on his bedroom door. He screwed his eyes shut a little tighter, as if trying to prolong waking up, even if it was only for a few more seconds. The pounding on the door persisted, and Harry let out a groan. They could not let him just sleep in, even just only once.

Aunt Petunia bellowed out, "Hurry and get up, you need to cook breakfast before your Uncle goes to work." Harry sighed and slowly rolled out of the bed. He quickly got dressed in his cousin's overly large and tattered hand-me-down clothes. He went to the loo, and splashed cold water upon his face to wake him up a little more. He paused to look at his reflection in the mirror. His raven black hair was as messy as ever. There were deep purplish blue shadows under his eyes from the lack of sleep. Harry quickly ran a comb through his messy black hair, but it would not lie down. He through it down with a grim satisfaction that he knew his uncle hated the fact that his hair was always messy. He quickly looked away from the mirror, disgusted with his appearance. He hurried and finished washing. Harry hurried down the steps to the kitchen.

At least breakfast was now easy to make, due to Dudley's new diet. All Harry had to do was set out the grapefruit quarters and pour some orange juice. The stairs creaked as Dudley came down them and he looked at the breakfast with disgust. Surprisingly, unlike most mornings, he did not say a word. He looked at Harry with a sneer, but stayed silent.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came down together. They looked at their son adoringly, but spared no look for Harry, who was perfectly happy being ignored which was better than the alternative.

Breakfast was soon over and Harry had finished the dishes. Today looked like it was going to be a typical day filled with endless and backbreaking chores. Harry looked at the to do list that his Aunt had given him and sighed. The list would take him all day to so. He was tired of being a bloody slave to the Dursley's Harry walked down the back porch steps and went to work weeding in the garden.

He was sure that Ron and Hermione were having a better holiday than he was. At least they did not have to do slave labor from sun up to sun down. Harry was also positive that they were together by judging their letters. He wish he could just take his firebolt and fly off and forget Voldemort, forget the war, and just have a chance to be normal. What he would give to have a normal family and a normal life.

Harry thought he would be treated better this summer. Mad Eye Moody had threatened Uncle Vernon at the train station just weeks before. They now only yelled at him if he did not finish his chores on time. The rest of the time, they just left him notes, and pretended that he did not even exist. He did not know what were worst their taunting insults, or the silence and sneers on their faces when they saw him.

By nine o'clock, the sun was shinning brightly and beating down on his back. Harry felt the sweat beads from his forehead running down his face. He looked at his to do list and groaned. Today's list of work would never be finished before his Uncle arrived back home from the office. He hurriedly continued pulling weeds from the garden. The only thing good about the long list of chores it did not give him to much time to think about Sirius.

Harry felt he was starving by the time Aunt Petunia called him in to eat his lunch. He saw a grilled cheese sandwich, and a glass of water. On the side of the plate was an apple. "Well I guess they don't want to let me starve completely." Harry thought to himself. He quickly settled down to eat his lunch as quickly as possible. When he was done he still felt a little hungry, but he knew better than to complain. Harry sighed to himself as he gets up from the table. He gathered his lunch dishes. He quickly washed his plate and glass. He put them back in the cabinet. He slowly walked out the door. He was not looking forward going back into the hot sun. He picked up the hedge trimmers and began trim the hedges. The sun was beating down his back. Harry braced himself for a long afternoon. "Just another exciting day in the life of 'Harry Potter'." He muttered to himself quietly.

A couple hours later Uncle Vernon arrived at the house. He had left the office early and should have been in a good mood. If he had been in a good mood it only lasted long enough to see that Harry's chores were not completely finished. Vernon turned a darker than normal shade of purple and in a rage began screaming at Harry. "You lazy, good for nothing brat! You didn't finish your work today." Vernon's face grew purple as he sputtered with ignition. "Just get out of my sight!" Harry quickly made his way up to his room and lay down on the bed. He looked at Dudley's old clock and counted the hours until his birthday. Ever so slowly the timed crawled by.

The more he thought about his birthday the more depressed he got, it just reminded him of the Prophecy. After all that happened he asked, 'Why me? Why do I have to be the chosen one to defeat Voldemort?' "Neither can live while the other survives". That was the part of the Prophecy that haunted him the most. He had to either be murdered or become a murderer. Harry felt sick at the thought of having to kill, even if it was Voldemort.

He felt the guilt and anguish of Sirius's death consume him. It was his entire fault, Harry knew it. The night slowly crept in leaving the day far behind. The stars came out one by one. Harry's stomach let out a growl, but he did the best to ignore it. After all this was not the first time that he had missed a meal. Harry rolled over and faced the wall. He was trying to force the sleep to come.

The Dursley's soon went to bed and the house became still. Harry jumped as the quiet was broken when an owl came crashing in his room. As the owl fell to the floor, Harry recognized him as the Weasley's owl, Errol. Even though Errol was considerably past his prime, he was still fluffy enough not to make too much noise. Harry knew it was best not to wake the Dursleys' at this or any other time of night. He noticed that there was a package tied to Errol along with a note, and he quickly untied them both. It was a birthday cake from Mrs. Weasley, and a note from the family. They hoped all was well and they hoped to see him soon.

Pig and another owl collided as they were both trying to get in through the one small window. Harry grasped the letter from the other owl deciding to make Pig wait. If Hedwig had been there to watch, Harry knew she would have been pleased.

He recognized the other owl as a school owl. The Hogwarts' owl always delivered the list of school supplies he needed for the upcoming year. This time there were two attached envelopes. The second contained Harry's Owl Test scores. He took a deep breath before opening that envelope. It read; Transfiguration E, Potions O, Charms E, Astronomy A, Defense Against the Dark Arts O, History of Magic T, Divination T, Care of Magical Creatures E.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He had done much better than he expected. Now he could take the Newt classes that would allow him to go for Auror training. Harry finally felt that something was going his way.

Pig had landed on the dresser instead of continually zooming about the room. This made it easier for Harry to untie the parcel from Pig's leg. It was Bertie Botts every flavor beans and a box of twelve chocolate frogs. He also saw a spell book about defense against the dark arts. He wondered how Pig managed to carry the load from the Burrow. No wonder the bird had to rest on the dresser.

The book's cover didn't lay flat and when Harry opened it, he found a small pendant shaped like a phoenix. The pendant seemed to have a life of its own. It gleamed with silver and gold like a bright burning fire. As he touched the phoenix, a note appeared from Ginny. He read it quickly at first and then read the note again, slowly.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know I have not written to you before but after what happened at the ministry_

_I feel that you need all the friends you can get, to help you through this. If you need _

_Anything at all, you can write me anytime. I am giving you my good luck charm. My dad got it for me after what happened in the chamber. I feel that it is time to pass it on to you. May it help you as it did me? _  
_Your friend_

_Ginny_  
Harry was touched that Ginny had given him something that was hers. It meant more to him because it had been close to her. He never really knew her much before the past year. She was always too scared to talk around him, but in the past year, she seemed to really grow up. He was finally able to really talk to her, and get to know her. His fingers traced the outline of the pendant. Then he lifted it up and put it on his neck. He felt and instant comforting warmth come over him. Harry smiled for the first time perhaps in weeks.

He moved on to the letter Pig was still holding. It was from Ron and Hermione, wishing him happy birthday and hoping to see him soon.

Soon there was another owl came flying through his window. He recognized it as Hagrid's owl. When Harry opened the package, surprisingly he didn't get any rock cakes, but instead he got a knife that had symbols of the four houses on it.

"Wow!" Hagrid didn't usually give presents like this.

It was well past midnight and Harry was so tired, and he was full from birthday cake that he could not keep his eyes open. He shut the lights out and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Author's note: I hope you like this story. This is my first fan fiction ever. So please be nice and leave a review. That way I know what the readers are thinking.

Cheers

Dolphingirl79


	2. chapter2 the unexpected visitor

Fire of the Phoenix

Fire of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't not own the wonderful world of HP. That credit goes to J.K.R.

Chapter2 The Unexpected Visit

Harry woke up the next morning to an unnerving silence. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. He felt them on dresser by his bed. Harry put them on quickly. His eyes quickly came into focus. Nothing seemed to be amiss, but the stillness was still there. Harry grabbed for his wand, which was hidden, underneath his pillow. He crept around his room cautiously. He stood by the door to hear any movement in the rest of the house. There was no sound of anyone around. Harry cautiously went down stairs holding his wand in his right hand. He did not care if he was going to get in trouble with Dursleys'. It was always better to be protected. Alternatively, what was it that Mad eye always used to say? "Oh yeah, constant vigilance." Harry told himself. Harry only hoped he would not get as paranoid as Mad eye was in his old age. Harry opened the door to the kitchen. There was no sign of any body been there today. A flash of white caught his eye. He leaned in closer, and saw it was note that the Dursleys' left him. "Oh great," he thought. "Just what I need another bloody note?" He opened it and began to read.

Harry,  
you are Uncle, and I went to London for the day.  
There is food in the refrigerator labeled with your  
Name on it. That is your food for the day. Don't touch

nothing else. What ever you do, do not do anything abnormal  
or freakish. I am warning you now. I expect the house to stay  
Clean! If anything is out of place. You will find out what happens  
Later.

Petunia.

Harry crumbled the note with disgust. Just like his aunt to make his life miserable, even when she was not bloody there. Harry sighed and opened the refrigerator. He saw a container that was labeled Harry's breakfast. Harry grabbed the container and opened it. Inside there was two hard-boiled eggs and apple. Well at least they were not starving him, but it wasn't like the food they had at Hogwarts or the food that Molly Weasley cooked. He ate his breakfast without really tasting it. He found his thoughts wandering again. Harry kept reliving Sirius's death repeatedly through his mind. He wondered what he could of did to save him. His thoughts always came back to the same conclusion. Sirius would have been alive if he was not so stupid. Why didn't he listen to Hermione, when she said it probably a trap to get him in the department of ministries. Harry broke away from his chain of thoughts as he saw the lawnmower was sitting outside waiting for him.

Well there was no point of his lazing around though. If the chores weren't done before Uncle Vernon came home, he was sure to catch it then, or maybe no dinner which he was quite used to by now.

Harry tackled his chores with a vengeance. He washed, and dried his breakfast dishes. When he was done with that, he headed outside to the garden. There has not been a lot of rain this year so the garden needed more water than usual. The air held an almost unbearable mugginess. Even though it was still morning, the temperature already sweltering. Harry watered the garden quickly, and then began the lawn. About two hours later he pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. "It's about time for another haircut." Harry said softly to himself. "Too bad that they never seem to do me any good." He hurried and put the lawn equipment away before leaving the burning sun to the coolness of the house.

He carefully scraped the dirt off his faded old shoes before entering the unnaturally clean house  
Harry would hate to see the fit his aunt would throw, if he made a mess and tracked dirt into the house. He washed the sweat from his face. He went upstairs, and did the unthinkable. He brought his Hogwarts summer homework down to the kitchen table. Harry just wanted to feel like he had a normal life for once. He was tired of being locked behind closed doors. Why couldn't the Dursleys' accept him for who he is? Harry wastired of trying to find the answers. He only knew that he will never be accepted for what he is. "Only one more year after this crap. Then I will never have to return here again." Harry kept telling himself that  
over and over again. The thought of leaving the Dursleys' cheered Harry up slightly. He opened his History of Magic first. "I might as well get the most boring subject done first." Harry began to work slowly, but he got bored quickly. All the names and dates of the Goblin revolutions, blurred together on the page. He looked down at his work. He had only a half a foot written on the parchment done. The requirement for the essay was two feet. Harry rubbed his eyes, and started back to work.

An hour an half later, Harry finally put down his quill. He rubbed his bleary eyes. He could not believe he was finally done. His hand was tired and aching from all the writing. He slowly brought his homework back upstairs. He shoved underneath the loose floorboard. He glanced in over at Hedwig. She was sleeping peacefully in her cage. "Well one of us has the right idea," he thought. He sleepily lay down until sleep overtook him.

Harry woke up an hour later to the sound of pounding on the front door. Harry grabbed his wand, and stuffed it underneath his shirt. He ran down stairs quickly. "I'm coming." Harry shouted it out loudly. "Oh God, why did I just do that it could be a Death Eater at the door." Harry shook his head at his own stupidity. Harry walked cautiously to the window. He peeped his eyes through the blinds. He let a sigh of relief when he saw the bright red hair of Arthur Weasley. Harry called through the door "What's the password?"

"Vertriserum!"

Harry opened the door. Arthur Weasley came in, and engulfed Harry into a warm hug. Harry felt tears burn behind his eyelids. He quickly blinked them away quickly.

"So how are you doing Harry?"

Harry looked up. "I'm ok, just hanging in there Mr. Weasley."

"It is Arthur, you know that Harry. I am here today, to tell you can come back with me to The Burrow. Dumbledore says it is all right for you to come now.

Harry jerked his head up. "What about my blood protection here?" Harry's heart was pounding with excitement.

"Dumbledore added some more protection wards to The Burrow. He thinks it will be safe enough for you to come over. Besides Dumbledore wants you to be happy. He's sorry he isolated you last year. He also said that the wards have been renewed for another year."

"He's only feeling guilty to what he did to Sirius, and I." Harry muttered underneath his breath.

"Harry that's not fair. Dumbledore thought he was just protecting the two of you."

Harry felt the old anger surface again. "Don't worry about it. There is nothing that can be done now." He looked at the red headed man that was the closest to a father he had ever known. He felt the anger leave as it was replaced with guilt.

Arthur Weasley noticed the anger, and bitterness in Harry's voice. He decided to change the direction of the conversation. "We only got fifteen minutes before the port key activates. So I would suggest we hurry up and get your stuff."

Harry was relieved for the change of subject. "I'll be right back." With that, Harry ran up the stairs. He quickly packed his trunk. Harry threw his spell books, and clothes haphazardly, not really caring that it was neatly in the trunk. He grabbed Hedwig's cage, his school trunk, and his Firebolt. He ran back down stairs. He hastily wrote a note to the Dursley's not that they would particularly care as long as he was gone. He left it on the table in the kitchen. "Harry hurry up! It's almost time for the port key to activate!" Mr. Weasley called out impatiently. Harry quickly rushed back to Mr. Weasley.

"You got everything Harry?" Harry just nodded his head yes. "Ok then just grab the other end this news paper."

Harry grabbed the other end with one hand. He clutched his possessions in his other. Harry closed his eyes, as he waited for the familiar sickening tug at his navel. He felt the familiar tug, as the world started spin. Privet dr. number four and all of it's misery's disappeared.

Author's notes; Thanks for the reviews everyone. All the encouragement helps me out a lot.

Cheers

Dolphingirl79


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 A Day at Diagon Alley

Chapter3 A Day at Diagon Alley

Disclaimer! I do not own hp JKR does!

Harry quickly adjusted to life at The Burrow. Harry felt that some of the stress he has been under melt away. Molly Weasley always fussing over him like a mother hen. Ron's endless chatter about quidditch. Hermione was constantly nagging him to do his homework. Harry quickly found out that Ron and Hermione gotten together, while he was stuck at the Dursleys. Harry was happy for them, but he felt somewhat left out. Everything has always been the three of them and now that they were together he just felt that he was in the way. Harry felt himself turning to Ginny for comfort and solace. Harry realized how much easier it was to talk to her, and just be around her. He came to respect her in a new light. She was the only one of the group, besides him that actually faced Voldemort. His respect of her, deepened to a close friendship. He felt himself slowly opening his soul to her. He told her everything about life at Dursley's to school. She always just listened while sometimes offering comfort, solace, and advice.

One morning Harry sleepily stumbled into the loo after a dreamless night. He was relieving himself, when a shriek woke him up fully. Ginny was taking a bath. She grabbed for the shower curtain, and wrapped it around her blushing body Harry blushed, and quickly looked away. "I'm so sorry Gin." He quickly pulled up his pants and backed away. He thought he would die from mortification. He quickly closed the door, and leaned on the other side. Harry thought her heard a distinctive giggle coming from the other side. The images of Ginny taking a bath ran back through his head. He blushed again as he remembering the sight of her. She was no longer a little a child anymore. "Stop it," he told himself. She's your best mate's sister. Harry tried avoid her after that. He couldn't understand his own feelings anymore. He needed to be alone to sort them out. Ginny seemed to be always invading his thoughts.

Ginny seemed to sense his urgency to be alone, and she let him have his space. Ginny seemed to know that his mind was in turmoil. She smiled at him with an understanding look. Then she walked away into the garden. Harry fought the urge to go follow her. She deserved better than him. He would only put her in danger.

Harry kept himself busy with endless games of chess, and quidditch. The summer flew quickly by. Suprisingly Voldemort free he still wasn't operating too much in the open yet. Harry knew that would soon change. Occasionally a dream of Sirius would haunt him, but for the most part he had the peace he so much longed for, and needed. The dark circles soon faded away from his eyes. He began to gain weight under Molly's quest to fatten him up.

Soon it was time for him to go to Diagon Alley to pick up his supplies for his sixth year. Harry pinned on his cloak with the phoenix pendant that Ginny gave him. The pendant seemed to glow, like it had a life of its own. He felt safer when he wore it. Harry was sure that it had to be charmed. He needed to ask Ginny what charms the pendant had on it when he got up the nerve to get over his embarrassment and talk to her.

Ron banged the room door open. "Harry, are you all ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there Ron."

Harry hurried down stairs. The rest of the family was standing in front of the fire place waiting to use the floo powder. Another one of his less favorite ways to travel. Finally it was his turn. Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder. He dropped it into the fire. He shouted out, "Diagon Alley." A spinning sensation engulfed him, as the green flames spun off through the floo network.

When the spinning stopped. Harry was thrown out of the fireplace at Flourish and Botts. He brushed off the soot and ash off of himself. He stood up and looked around, but he didn't see anyone else familiar. Harry figured they must have landed in another fireplace.

He stepped out into Diagon Alley, and headed to Gringots. Harry went to his vault, and took out some of his money. It's ironic he grew up on hand- me- down rags, when he had a vault full of gold waiting for him. He would love to see the expressions on the Dursleys face if they found out he had money all along.

Harry left Gringotts and walked back to Flourish and Botts. He purchased all the new books he needed that year .After he got the required books he continued to look around to see if he found anything interesting. A book called, "One thousand and one curses, and Hex's" "Well that might be a useful book. Harry quickly added the book to his purchases.

He passed by the quiditch supply store. It had inventory a sign that read inventory clearance. So Harry walked inside. He saw a Nimbus 2000 that was marked down from fifty galleons, to 25 galleons. He knew it would be perfect for Ginny to play quidditch this year. The school broom she was using was horrible. Which just proved on what a good quidditch player she really was.

Harry decided he would have to get it for Ginny anonymously. Because in his heart, he knew Ginny would never accept it otherwise. He would have it sent to Hogwarts for her before the first quidditch practice. He browsed along, seeing nothing else he paid for the broom, and left.

Harry saw a new shop he hasn't seen before. Harry walked closer to have a closer look. The building was glowing bright orange, and yellow. Harry had to shield his eyes to look at it. The building had a bright green neon sign that read, Gred, and Forge's Weasley Wizzarding, Wheezes. Harry chuckled to himself. He quickly walked to the brightly glowing store.

The store was so crowded it was hard to move around. Harry saw Fred and George hurrying around to help all the customers. Inside he also saw the rest of the Weasley family inside.

He saw Fred try to make his way towards him. "Oi Harry I'm going to send you a box of samples to you."

Molly Weasley overheard Fred talking to Harry. She came up behind them. "Fred Weasley, you will do nothing of the sort! Harry, and Ron, get in enough trouble already. They don't need you and George adding to it!" Harry just grinned and quickly looked away. "Now Harry, you march yourself over and get yourself some new robes." Harry gave Fred a sheepish look, and left the store. "Yes mum," he called out to her teasingly. She just looked back at him with tears of joy in her eyes. Harry quickly turned away smiling.

Harry slowly walked to get new school robes. When he approached the shop, he started to open the door and it just slammed into him.

It was Malfoy; he glared at him with a look of loathing, and hate. Then he turned off and went down Knockturn alley. Harry was shocked that Malfoy didn't say anything to him.

He entered the shop and he saw Ginny. She had an angry look on her face, but looking beautiful at the same time. She was wearing a pale green dress robes with cream and gold trim.

Ginny caught sight of Harry and blushed. Harry couldn't take his eyes of her she was completely enchanting him. She looked and saw he was wearing the phoenix pendant. Ginny started to smile at him. Harry felt his flutters in his stomach as he looked at her. Ginny's chocolate brown eyes rested on his phoenix pendant. "It's good that you're wearing that Harry."

Harry started to speak with her, but was interrupted by Madame Malkin. "Do these robes fit ok dear?"

Ginny tore her eyes off of Harry. "Perfectly, How much are they?"

"25 galleons and seven sickles, Miss Weasley."

Ginny's face fell as she heard the price. "My old dress robes would just have to do. Just ring me up for my school robes." Madame Malkin rang up the purchases while Ginny changed.

Harry had to do something, he walked up to Madame Malkin. "Here take it out of my account and put it with my robes so I can surprise her." Madame Malkin quickly agreed. Ginny was finished changing. She walked up to paid Madam Malkin for the robes. She quickly gathered her purchases, and left. Harry quickly followed her. "Hey Gin, wait up!" Ginny turned around.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just got distracted. Hey Harry look over there." She pointed her finger at the other end of the street. "Snog alert over there."

Harry's followed her gaze at the couple that walked out of Flourish and Bots. It was Ron and Hermione. They watched as Ron held the door for Hermione. Ron was carrying a big stack of books. Hermione was looking at Ron smugly. She bent over, and kissed him on the lips. Ron turned as red as a tomato.

"Who would ever thought, my brother acting like a perfect gentleman." Ginny shook her beautiful red head mockingly. "The world must be ending!"

Harry laughed with her. "All I can say is, this is better than all their bloody fighting."

"Harry watch your mouth! You almost sound like my bloody git of a brother."

Harry turned around, and looked at her. He couldn't stop laughing. "You're a fine one to talk, Miss Weasley."

Ginny gave him one of the most angelic looking expressions. "I know." Harry just shook his head at her and kept walking. The ice cream parlor loomed ahead.

"Do you want ice cream Gin?"

"I suppose Harry, as long as you're buying."

"Why you little imp." Harry reached over to tickle her. Ginny dodgingly stepped out of the way.

They sat down and began to eat their ice cream. Harry felt Ginny's eyes rest on the pendant. "Gin?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Where did you get this pendant?"

"Dad found it in a muggle second hand shop. He said he could tell it had a protection charm on it. So since I was the only girl in the family. He gave me the pendant after the chamber incident he felt that I really needed it then."

"Gin, how does it work?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think it's a love protection charm. I decided that you needed it more than me."

"Oh."

"Love is the only thing Tom Riddle can't understand."

Harry felt warmth as he grabbed her hand. Thank you for caring that much to give it to me. Do you want to go back to the burrow so we can talk more?"

"Of course I do let's go, "Ginny answered happily.

Ginny was secretly shouting inside with joy. "Oh my gosh," she thought, he finally wants to spend time with me.

He put his arm around her and looked into her eyes. She felt he was searching her soul with those beautiful emerald eyes. He gave her a peck on the cheek and they started to walk to a fireplace.

They left a note for her mum at the Weasley's Wizzarding Wheezes. Saying they went to the burrow and not to worry. Then they stepped in the fireplace and Harry said "The Burrow," they went whirling through the floo network Then they fell when the reached The Burrow..

Harry got up and brushed himself off. While Ginny did the same. He took her hand and went for a walk in the garden. Softly a song was playing in the distance that seemed to match the mood. They slowly started to dance.

I could lose my heart tonight

If you don't turn and walk away

Cause the way I feel tonight

I could lose control and let you stay

I could take you in my arms and never let go

I could fall in love with you

I could fall in love with you

I can only wonder how touching you would make me feels

But if I take this chance right now tomorrow would you want me to stay

So I should keep this to myself and never let you know

I could fall in love with you

I could fall in love with you

I know it's not right and I should do what I should do

But I want fall in love fall in love with you

I could fall in love with you

So I should keep this to myself and never let know

I could fall in love with you

By Selena

As the song ended Harry cupped Ginny's face in his hands and moved his face slowly towards her until they were only two inches apart he lowered his face to hers a gave her a gentle kiss and a warmth was spreading through him he deepened the kiss and put his arms around her and whispered to her, "I think I might be falling in love."

Tbc.. Thanks for the reviews Ill keep updating as much as possible keep up the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4 The last night at the burrow

Disclaimer: I do not own HP JKR does

Disclaimer: I do not own HP JKR does

Chapter 4 The last night at the Burrow

"What did you say Harry?" Ginny gave him an incredulous look. Hoping what she heard was what she thought it was.

"I think we have to get your ears checked out then," teased Harry. Ginny gave him long look. "Ok I give up I said, I think I'm falling in love with you," Harry said with mock humor.

Ginny's eyes stared at him with so much love that it surprised Harry to see it. "I have always known that I loved you. I always thought that you only saw me as Ron's baby sister, they way everyone else seems to see me." Ginny looked down at the floor her fire red hair fell around her face as a crimson curtain.

Harry gave her a soft smile. "I can see it in your eyes I see all the love in them I was blind not to notice it before. I am so sorry that I treated you like that all these years. I was just too stupid to not know what was in front of me the whole time."

"Well you just needed time to grow up, as did I." Ginny put her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss pouring her heart and soul into him. Harry responded with kissing her more deeply than before.

Suddenly Harry felt a flash of pain go through his scar. Then he heard the sounds of people apparating around them.

They were all wearing black robes with the hoods up. Death eaters, Harry whispered to a shaken Ginny. "Get your wand out I'll cause a distraction. You go to the house where the wards are, and call to Hogwarts for help. Stun anyone who tries to stop you. I'll be right behind you."

Then he waved his wand and shouted, "Incendio"' aiming at the ground next to the deatheaters. Flames were quickly surrounding the death eaters. "Run Ginny, now go to the house get help."

Ginny ran she heard the death eaters yelling stun her. She saw bright flashes go by her she ducked and ran towards the house.

Ginny grabbed the floo powder from the jar, and threw floo powder in the fireplace. She quickly shouted, "Hogwarts." Shortly later she saw professor McGonagall popping her head in the fire and was asking her in an annoyed voice. "What do want Miss Weasely?"

"Please professor we need help the burrow is under attack." Professor McGonagall's voice began to shake, "I'll get you some help, stay where you are." Then she disappeared from the fire. Leaving the fireplace empty.

Harry came bursting through the back door. "Did you call for help," he asked her?

"Yeah I got of hold of McGonagall, she is sending help."

Then they heard sounds of shattering glass, and Harry knew instantly the wards were down, and the prospects didn't for them didn't look too good at all.

"Crucio" was all Harry heard before he saw Ginny collapse on the floor screaming and writhing in pain.

He quickly called "Expelliarmus", and the Death eater flew back into the wall and his wand flew into Harry's hands.

He quickly aimed his wand at Ginny and muttered " Protego" at least that will give some protection, he thought.

Then he felt a curse hit him and bounced off of him and back to the Death eater. Harry wondered why did that happened and he realized as he looked down at the phoenix pendant that it was glowing brighter than usual. He realized it had something to do with the pendant.

The death eater started to writhe in pain. Then he heard sound of shouting and fighting going on outside. Help has arrived!

Remus Lupin burst though the door and asked them," are you all right"? "I'm all right but the cruciatus curse hit Ginny, but I think she will be all right". "Ok stay with her while I'll check the rest of the house. I'll be back", with that Remus left.

Harry went to where Ginny lay, she was white and shaking but also had that look of determination on her that Harry grew to love."

"Ginny, are you all right?" Harry asked anxiously, while hovering over her.

"I'll be all right," she answered panting slightly. "Just please help me up."

As Harry was helping Ginny up, Arthur and Molly Weasley burst through the fireplace. "Are you all right, what happened?" they asked?"

"Death eater attack," answered Harry "but we'll be all right."

Molly Weasley enfolded them into her infamous motherly hugs. "Thank Merlin you are alright."

Then Ron and Hermione came through the fireplace looking anxious. Hermione ran up to them giving them a hug." We heard that the burrow was under attack, but we didn't know what happened."

Ron looked at Ginny and Harry and said," I hope you two weren't doing anything when you were in the house alone."

Ginny gave Ron a cool look and retorted "Harry and I weren't doing anything that you and Hermione haven't done before". Ron turned as red as his hair, and Hermione was furiously blushing.

Remus came back and "announced all clear." Molly Weasley looked around and said, "I guess I have a few more guests I have to cook for." Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went upstairs to pack their trunks for tomorrow.

In Ron's room Harry was throwing things in the trunk, a little neater than we he left Privet dr. Harry looked to see Ron looking at him almost nervously. "What's up?"

Ron looked down at the floor before looking up again. "You better not hurt her. Ginny has already been through enough."

Harry had to smile. "I don't have any intentions of hurting her. While we are on the subject, Hermione is like the sister I never had. Please take care of her like she deserves."

Ron looked at Harry and nodded, but didn't say anything more.  
Harry went to Ginny's room after he packed his trunk. Hermione looked at him and said slyly, "I'll go see Ron."

Harry walked up to Ginny and put his arms around her. He felt her weight fall into his chest. "Harry was that cruciatus curse that hit me?" Harry's grip around her tightened and he kissed the top of her head. "Yes that was the curse. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Ginny turned around and said, "Don't ever think like that they did it not you it's not your fault."

Harry just looked at her miserably. Ginny decided to use another tactic," I guess I'll just have to snog you until you cheer up". Harry begins to grin and started to kiss her playfully.

Then he heard, "kids' dinner is ready."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and laughed and grabbed each other's hand and went to eat.

They ran into Ron and Hermione on the way down the stairs. They all raced down to the kitchen.

They saw Mr. Weasley had a grim expression on his face. "Tonight we are going to have aurors watch our place until we get our protection wards back up again. Until then no one can go off anywhere alone, and have your wands on you at all times." I don't want any arguments from anybody either," he continued.

Dinner was quickly over Harry and Ron had to wash dishes while the girls cleared the table. "But mum that's women's work."

"Don't you let me hear that again Ronald Weasley, or I will personally make sure Dumbledore sends you in the kitchen's after meals to help the house elves." Ron's face went red, but he said no more. After all Molly Weasley's temper was legendary.

That night in bed Harry couldn't sleep. Too many dreams about Sirus, Cedric and the third task. He shuddered he would just rather stay awake. He rolled out of bed, and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He might as well visit the one person that brought him peace.He crept up stairs slowly to Ginny's room wearing his invisibility cloak. He stood there just watching her sleeping. He brushed away a stray strand of hair that was in her face. He gave her a kiss on her forehead .

"Sleep my angel , I will do whatever that I can to protect you." He looked down at the phoenix pendant, and saw it give out a brilliant glow of red and gold.

He stood over her just watching her sleep, until he grew too tired to stand. He crept out of the room and lies down on his bed. Harry laid awake, he felt so tired and weary but he could not sleep.

He kept running that day's events through his mind .He wondered if things were different, would Sirius still be around today? Finally when he couldn't handle the turmoil in his head any longer, Harry fell into a troubled sleep. Tbc...

Thanks for the reviews


	5. CHAPTER5 On to Hogwarts

Fire of the Phoenix

Fire of the Phoenix

Chapter 5 On the Way to Hogwarts

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter JKR does.

Harry's ride to the train station was uneventful. They had the usual late start due to Ron forgetting Pig in his room. They rest of the journey was smooth though. Harry Ginny, Ron, and Hermione got to platform 9 ¾ with no problems at all. Mrs. And Mr. Weasley gave them their ususal good bye hugs and kisses. Molly Weasley looked up Harry with tearful eyes. "Stay safe, and don't get in to trouble."

Harry gave her a quick hug. "I won't go looking for trouble, but I am sure that it will follow me." She gave him a tearful chuckle and waved him off to the train.

They boarded the train and Ron called out half way down the hall to the prefect's compartment "As soon as we are done with whatever the head boy, and girl wants us to do. We will come and find you."

"Ok we will save you a seat. " Ginny flipped her hair back, and preceded to drag Harry to find nearest empty compartment through the crowd of excited students.

"Bye," Hermione, and Ron spoke in suck perfect unison , Ginny, and Harry had to laugh.

"Now lets go get an empty compartment, while we still can," said Ginny mischievously.

Harry looked at her laughingly, and suggested. "How about I race you there, my dear, sweet, charming, beautiful, red headed witch."

She laughingly grabbed his hand, pulled him into an empty compartment, and started to kiss him at first teasingly, and then the kiss gradually grew deeper. Ginny shivered as she felt his hands run up and down her back.

Suddenly Harry pulled away, and gave her a soul-searching stare. He should not be doing this! If old Voldie ever found out, he would come after Ginny. Harry looked into her eyes, and was scared at what to say next.

"Harry what is it? Why the sudden moods change?" Ginny asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Ginny I don't want you to get hurt by Voldemort. He has a way of taking away everything that I love. At first, it was my parents, and then it was Sirius. I don't want to lose you too."

Ginny looked at him and then held him tight. She looked strait at his eyes and said; "Harry if anything does happen to me, I know you will go on. Don't worry you will never lose me as long as you keep in your heart."

"Ginny, seriously you could get killed because of me." Harry looked at her protesting.

"Harry no I won't be killed because of you. I would be killed because of Tom not you. So please stop thinking like that. None of this is your fault."

Harry pushed a stray lock of red hair out of her eyes. "Deep down I know Ginny, but it is so hard to convince my heart that. Please just don't give up on me." He looked at her pleadingly. She gave him an exasperated look that plainly said you are stuck with me whether you like it or not.

Harry fell silent to his own thoughts. Ginny laid her head down on him, and fell asleep on his lap. Harry ran his hands through her red silken strands. He closed his eyes, and wondered what life would be like, if there was no Voldemort. He began to drift off into a fitful sleep.

Ginny woke up to Ron and Hermione coming into the compartment. Ginny just put her finger on her lips to keep them from talking loud. "Harry needs to sleep whenever he can," Ginny said quietly. Hermione just nodded at her looking understanding.

Ron sat down and begins to ask, "Hermione, can I you help me with my potion's essay please." Ron tried to give Hermione his best impressions of a sad puppy.

"No you can't, you have had all summer to get it done, I am not letting you copy my work, and you will never learn anything that way. You have to do it yourself." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Ginny just had a grin on her face on hearing her prat brother and Hermione quietly bickering. "Hermione what is the password this year to the Gryffindor tower," asked Ginny? "Oh it's Dumbledore's army," Hermione replied absently.

"Good password," Ginny commented.

They all fell into silence until Harry began to moan and Ginny saw tears slowly track their way down his cheek. She just gently wiped it away, and her hand found his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Harry began to smile.

Ron and Hermione looked at her with amazement, "you know me or Ron never was able to help him with his dreams like that. He is lucky to have you."

Ginny blushed a little bit, and gave them a look that said drop the subject. Hermione and Ron just nodded understandingly. This was surprising for Ron, since he could be a little bit thick at times.

Slowly the train came to a stop at the Hogsmead station. Ginny gently shook Harry awake. He woke up and groaned he cannot believe he said all that to Ginny earlier.

They all silently got a carriage together. Ginny paled when she realized she could see the threstals that pulled it. Then she quickly realized it was because she was there when Sirius died. Ginny saw that they were beautiful, in kind of a savage way.

She looked over at Ron but him and Hermione were not paying attention to the carriages. Harry noticed the change in her mood and put his arm around her, and brought her into him protecting. "You see them don't you Gin?"

Ginny just nodded her head silently. Harry squeezed his arms a little tighter on her. No one else spoke, for no one really did know what to say. They silently made their way to the castle soon they were sitting in the grand hall waiting for the sorting to begin. Soon McGonagall brought out the first years. They look like they get smaller every year. He could hardly blame Ron for calling them midgets. Harry turned his head towards the hat, because it looked like it was getting ready for it's traditional song.

_Come and try me on_

_I will tell you where you belong_

_If you are loyal and true_

_Well than Hufflepuff is the house for you_

_If you have a courageous heart_

_Then Gryffindor is where I believe you should start_

_If learning and books what you crave_

_Then Ravenclaw is where you will stay_

_If Ambition is your guide_

_In Slytherin you will find your kind_

_Remember united we stand_

_Divided we will fall._

Harry groaned, at least the hat did not make the unity thing go out for the whole song, as it did the previous year. Harry tried to pay attention as it began the sorting, but was too hungry to concentrate for long. The snacks that he ate on the train seemed like hours ago.

Soon the first year students have been sorted into their houses. Ron and Harry sighed with relief as the table before them filled up with food. Harry was so ravenous he wasn't sure what he wanted first. So he loaded his plate with a little bit of everything. He mashed potatoes, steak and kidney pie, fish and chips. After that, Harry dug into a pig piece of mouth watering treacle tart. Harry felt a nudge on his arm. He looked and saw Ginny pointing towards the front table.

"Attention please I have a few more announcements to make. As usual, the forbidden forest remains forbidden. As you also may have noticed that, there is no new defense against the dark arts professor, so I will be teaching it. Remus Lupin will come back to start up Dumbledore's army that Harry Potter so graciously started last year." They were a loud applause from all the houses, but Slytherin. "Well with all that said now, I think that it is time to now to start heading up to those common rooms. Prefect's you know what to do."

Ron and Hermione got up. "C'mon first years this way to the common room." The first years got up and followed Hermione and Ron out of the great hall. Harry got up to follow them, but looked down at Ginny. He decided that they would take a detour into the broom closet on the way to the Gryffindor tower.

Much later Harry crawled into bed. Ron looked sleepily from his bed hangings. "Took a detour huh?"

Harry could not help the grin that came upon his face. "You can say that." After that, he pulled the curtains around his bed closed. He happily fell into a blissful sleep.

Author's note's; I hope all you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!

Cheers

Dolphingirl79


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmares and Voldemort

Fire of the Phoenix

Fire of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HP

Chapter six Nightmares and Voldemort

It was three am when Harry's peaceful dreams of his parents, and Sirius turned into nightmares of Voldemort.

All Harry saw was green light flashing everywhere bodies falling down. As he walked through the seemingly endless green mist Harry saw a him, Tom Riddle with long black black robes billowing around him as he was bending over. Harry began to wonder if old Voldie knew of any other color other than black. He snorted with laughter to think of Voldemort wearing robes like Lockharts. "But I guess it is better off to be black to match the blackness in his soul.

Harry's scar began to pulse with pain. Harry heard a cruel and cold voice.

"Harry Potter I've called you to me tonight to talk."

Harry replies in an equally cold voice. "What do you want from me? Besides the usual need to try to kill or torture me. Oh yeah the usual threats."

Voldemort gave him a funny laugh that sent shivers up Harry's spine. "I want to offer you another chance to join me Otherwise we will only destroy each other in the end."

Harry's heart stopped for a moment and he felt his blood turned cold as ice as he replied. "As long as you are gone it doesn't matter to me if I am still in the land of the living or not."

"That's why I want you to join me so we can stop the destruction to both of us," coolly replied Voldemort. "Just think of the things we can do together. We can bring back your parents and Sirius Black. We could be unstoppable together. There is no good or evil only power to those who choose it. If you don't join me I will just kill you in the end, but before I do I will make you watch while I'll slowly torture and kill your little friend Ginny Weasley. . If you join me I will not lay my hands on her or your friends .We can grasp the power together. Think of what we can achieve together We could rule the world." Voldemort paused for a long moment.  
"Or we can fight and destroy each other," Voldemort continued. "Which is it?"

Harry felt waves of anger radiate off of him. "You will leave Ginny out of this! Don't make promises that you can't keep. The only spell that can raise people from the dead, is the one that turns them into mindless zombies I will never join you, out of all people you should be the one to know that. You have destroyed to many lives for you not to pay for it."

Voldemort looked at him and hissed out. "Well I see you have done your homework boy, but I see in your worthless pathetic mind that you already made your choices. That choice will cost your precious Ginny her life. I'll be seeing you and your little Ginny sooner than you think. I have taken a great likening to her since she wrote in my diary."

"You leave her alone. Your fight is with me"

"No I don't think so Potter, my fight is with all those who oppose me. I am done with you for now, until next time." Voldemort faded into the green mist.

Harry woke up with a jolt. He was covered in a cold sweat, and his heart was pounding. He decided to take a walk; he grabbed his invisibility cloak, and put it on. A walk to the room of requirements was needed.

He silently walked out of The Gryffindor tower, and slowly walked off to the room of requirement.

As Harry chanted "I need a room to study defense against the dark arts." A room appeared to his right. He opened the door .He sat on the cushions on the floor and grabbed a book of defensive spells and began to study.

He found a spell he thought could be useful with his fight against Voldemort. If casted properly it can send a person to wherever the caster decides.

Harry thought this could be useful against Voldemort. Maybe I can relocate him somewhere he can't get out of, or just somewhere I could save Ginny or my friends.

Harry felt a little better, and a little more resolute. He put on his invisibility cloak, and set out back to his bed. He pulled the curtain hangings around the bed, and just laid down in the darkness unable to sleep. He didn't want to see old Moldy shorts again. How could Tom think that Harry would ever join him, after he was only hunting Harry down almost all of his life.

Harry tried to close his eyes, but sleep still couldn't find him. All he could see is the flashes of green light, and Ginny being at the front of the green light, while it rushed at her. There just had to be some way that he could protect Ginny from Tom. He already done more than enough to her, and all the lives around him. The one thing he did know if Tom was offering for Harry to join him that he was scared of Harry for some reason. With that comforting thought Harry settled back down into a sleep.

Authors note; thanks for the reviews this is my first fan fiction ever I promise there will be more action coming up thanks for the great ideas . I keep updating as soon as I can because I work a lot of 12 hour days so there maybe a few days in between the updates but I'd like to say thanks to sarahmanda , ginnypotter, sehar,and dadsbabygurl312 for your reviews . thanks dolphingirl79.

Sorry this chapter was so short the next one will be longer.


	7. chapter7

Fire of the Phoenix

Fire of the Phoenix

I own nothing JKR deserves all the credit

Authors note; thanks for all the reviews the good and the bad. I revised a couple chapters I decided a few things could use some changes thanks for your patience. Please keep reviewing and feel free to make suggestions. dolphingirl79

Chapter 7

Harry looked at his schedule and saw he had double potions with the Slytherins, he groaned at the prospect on his first morning back, and he had to spend it with Snape and Malfoy what could be worse especially after having a night without much sleep. He continued to look at his schedule to see what else was planned for him.

At least his afternoon wasn't so bad. Harry had transfiguration with Ravenclaw. McGonagall was definitely better than Snape! He hastily put his robes on and ran a comb through his hair knowing that it wouldn't make the slightest bit of difference in his hair. Then Harry went down for breakfast.

He saw Ron and Hermione already down there eating breakfast. He was surprised usually Ron slept longer than him, but he supposed that Ron was trying to make a good impression on Hermione He walked over and sat next to them, and grabbed some toast and sausage, and started eating.

He noticed Ron and Hermione giving him really curious looks. Then Ron cleared his throat and asked him, "So how did you sleep."

Harry felt his blood ran could as he asked him "what do you mean?" Even though he had an idea of what was already going on. He needed to start using the silencing charm on his bed!

"Well I just heard you muttering a lot in your sleep last night," replied Ron.

Then Hermione told him in a know it all voice; "well I think you need to go to see Dumbledore and ask him to teach you the occulmency lessons again."

Harry gave her an incredulous look; "Snape will never agree to give me those lessons again. I wouldn't take those lessons with Snape again even if he was wearing Neville's grandmother's dress everyday"

Hermione gave him an exasperating look as she continued. "Not Snape, but Dumbledore."

"OH", Harry replied, "maybe I'll talk to Dumbledore later." He turned his head to the side and muttered to himself. "Not likely though, if hides things from me, he doesn't need to know every detail about me."

Ginny came flying in looking like she hadn't slept at all grabbed a piece of toast, and a swig of Harry's pumpkin juice. She gave his arm a quick squeeze and told them "I'll see you at lunch." With that she took off again.

Before they can ponder on her strange behavior, Hermione looked at the clock and said in a panicked voice, "we are late for potions."

Ron looked at Harry and said, "Well I guess we need to go to potions" in such a glum voice, That Hermione had to laugh.

They hurried down the halls as they made their way to the dungeons. Harry wondered how many points Snape will take from Gryffindor today.

As they entered the potions classroom, they heard "Potter, Weasley, and Granger 30 points from Gryffindor, and detention for being late."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and thought this is going to be a long day.

"Today we are going to make Veritaserum, I doubt very many of you will get this right", as he glared at Ron and Harry. Harry held in a groan. "Make sure you follow the instructions carefully, you may now get started," Snape ordered.

Harry was out to prove that he could make a complicated potion. He made sure he did everything perfectly. Ron on the other hand his potion came out purple instead of clear.

Snape came around and looked at his potion and couldn't find anything wrong with it. He walked over Ron's potion and looked sneeringly into it." Purple Weasley, how you got in advance potions is beyond me." Read line 9 you forgot to add 3 drops of belladonna and stir it 3 times counters clockwise." No credit for you." Ron just turned red and glared at Snape.

Then the most surprising thing happened. Snape moved over to Malfoy and quietly said to him "blue? I expected more from you", and then he walked away. Harry and Ron were holding in their glee. Malfoy wasn't so perfect in potions after all. They all cleaned up, and it was time leave.

They headed their way towards the transfiguration classroom. Ron was ecstatic with Malfoy finally getting criticized in potions. Harry and Hermione just shared amusing glances.

They reached the transfiguration classroom, and sat down in their seats. Professor McGonagall came in and began to tell them what they were going to be doing that day. She gave them all a stern look as she talked. "We are going to be studying animagus and I will give you all a potion which will tell me which ones will be able to transform and which animal they will be able to transform into." They all looked at her excitingly.

"Everyone come up here and get your potion," said professor McGonagall.

Harry took his potion and he felt a cold sensation coming over him.

Professor McGonagall gasped, and everyone just stared at him .He looked down and realized he looked like he had flames shooting from him and there was a phoenix with emerald green eyes, and a lighting scar floating on top of him.

"Well Mr. Potter I see you are the first phoenix animagus that there ever was," professor McGonagall said looking amazed.

He looked around and saw Ron had a niffer with red fur floating on top of him.

He looked over at Hermione and saw she had a brown bushy owl floating around her.

Neville Longbottom also had an animagus form. He had a wolf floating above his head. He noticed not everyone had an animal floating above their head, he guessed those were the ones capable becoming animagus.

Professor McGonagall said, "To them those with animal forms study about the animals that appeared above you. Those who don't have the capabilities please study on how to recognize animagus. Usually we don't put this in the curriculum, but the ministry insists on knowing everyone who has the potential, that way there is no unregistered animagus's' running around in these dark times." She gave a quick scowl and turned her face around.

So the rest of the class they all studied. When class was over professor McGonagall called Harry and Ron over. "Harry, Ron I have selected both of you to be quidditch captains of the Gryffindor team. Tryouts for chaser positions and reserves will be on Friday. Now go and eat your lunch." Harry and Ron left in complete amazement. That was the last announcement that they were ever expecting. Harry looked at Ron he looked like he died and was heaven. As they made their way into the Great hall for lunch, Harry hoped that there wasn't serving mash potatoes for lunch. With Ron's enthusiasm with food and making quidditch captain, he might find himself being covered in food.


	8. chapter8

Fire of the Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own HP JKR does  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry and Ron ran down the halls gleefully talking about quidditch. They weren't paying attention to where they were going, and they ran into Malloy.  
  
"Look at where the bloody hell where you going." He sneered at them with a look of contempt.  
  
" Potter I think you need new glasses since you can't see out the ones you got, and maybe you need some too weasel. Potter will probably have to get them for you because you can't afford them."  
  
Harry felt the anger build inside of him. He looked at Ron and he saw that he was shaking with anger. "Sod off Malloy," Harry retorted.  
  
"What you're not fighting me," taunted Malfoy. "I guess they have been teaching you to be a good little boy at the muggles, or your too scared to do anything about it. Oi by the way how is Sirus doing?"  
  
Harry snapped and rushed towards Malfoy. He ran him into the floor; he started to punch him and vent his anger and pent up frustration on him. Malfoy then elbowed him in the stomach, and rolled Harry off of him.  
  
He took his wand out and pointed at Harry, and then he heard Ron call out "Expelliarmus". Malfoy's wand went flying out of his hand, and Malfoy flew back and crashed into the wall.  
  
Harry whipped his wand out and he felt his blood pounding through his veins, he felt power radiating through him .He wanted so much to say Crucio, but he knew if he did he would be no better than Voldemort.  
  
So he looked at Malfoy and said "you look dirty lying in that floor" "Scourgify". Soap and bubbles came foaming from Malfoy. Ron burst out with laughter. Harry soon joined in. Ron pulled Harry down the hall and called out to "Malfoy, why don't you roll around and clean the floor while you're down there." Then they walked off.  
  
Harry and Ron approached the great hall, and saw Ginny and Hermione were already there. Harry snuck up on Ginny and pointed his wand at her and whispered "Winngardiem Leviossa".  
  
Ginny quickly looked down and saw Harry. She kept her face stern but her eyes twinkling. "Just what are you doing Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Moi?" "I'm just sweeping you off of your feet." He replied trying to appear innocent, but failing miserably.  
  
"Well you can put me down right now," she demanded or "I'll hex you into the next century."  
  
Ron piped in; "she will really do it to mate."  
  
"Ok I guess I can let you down," Harry said jokingly. Ginny fell into his arms, and slid to the ground. She swatted him playfully. They sat down, and Harry grabbed some turkey sandwiches and a cup of pumpkin juice. They both started to eat.  
  
"Uh Oh there is trouble coming and I didn't do it, so I'm going to the library". With that Hermione left.  
  
"Are you going to Ginny?" asked Harry? "Nah I want to see what happens." Ginny replied with a mischief smile.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Snape was walking torwards them.  
  
"Potter what did you do to Malloy," asked McGonagall.  
  
"Professor we were just minding our own business, and he started insulting us. I told him to sodd off first. He wouldn't listen so we got into fight. Malfoy got his wand out to hex me, but Ron and I got him instead."  
  
"Potter you and Weasley are lucky you aren't being expelled," sneered Snape. "Instead you and Weasley can help madame Pomprey clean out bedpans with no magic."  
  
Ron let out a groan. "Mr. Weaseley I'm disappointed in you and Potter there will be 20 points taken away from Gryffindor." Professor Mcgonagall said sternly.  
  
"What does Malfoy get, he was just as guilty as us", asked Harry indignantly.  
  
"Don't worry Potter you will be seeing Draco in detention with you tonight", continued McGonagall with a hint of amusement playing into her voice.  
  
With the professors walked off. Ginny was laughing with glee. "Whats so funny," asked Ron.  
  
"Well I just wish I could have been there to seen what happened to Malfoy"  
  
."Do you want us to get Malfoy to do reenactment for you," Harry grinned evilly.  
  
"No that will be all right I will never see you if you spent all your time in vacation this year," retorted Ginny.  
  
"All right I guess I will just have to behave myself then," Harry said grudgingly.  
  
She bent down and gave him a quick kiss and groaned. "Ughhh I got divination, you are lucky you don't have anymore classes today."  
  
"Well" Harry began in a mystical voice." I predict that you will be late for class."  
  
Ginny laughingly left for divination.  
  
"Hey Harry lets go over to madame Pomfrey's and get detention done early." Ron shouted out at him loudly.  
  
"Do I have to have to go..."  
  
"Back already?" Madame Pomphrey's voice rang out to them. "What did you do now Potter?"  
  
"We are just getting a head start on our detention," said Harry.  
  
"Well you can begin over there pointing to a pile of bedpans. Remember no magic", she ordered.  
  
"She had to remember that," groaned Ron.  
  
"Well look on the bright side we she should be getting really good at this by now," replied Harry. "Lets just get this over with."  
  
Three hours later Harry felt he was permantely stuck in a kneeling position, and he felt that his hands were all raw and red from all the scrubbing. Ginny saw him and made a salve with bee's wax and aloe and put his hands into it.  
  
Then she made some for Ron. It instantly took away the pain, and eased his soreness.  
  
"Where's Mione" asked Ron? "In the library where else would she be," replied Ginny casually."If she keeps this up she will become a book, she reads way too much", complained Ron.  
  
"Well," Harry began. "Why don't you save her from herself?"  
  
"Good idea she will make me do my homework all in one night "said Ron sarcastically while rolling his eyes at them .He grudgingly left to go find Hermione in the library.  
  
Harry turned towards Ginny and asked, "So how was divination."  
  
"It was so stupid," Ginny began to complain. "That class is completely horrible. Trewlawney told me I was going to married to the minister of magic, and have 12 kids."  
  
Harry felt his blood run cold. Trelawney told him that last year that was going to be the minister of magic and live to a ripe old age with 12 kids. He wondered if those two readings were connected to eachother.  
  
"I'll never have that many kids I'll go crazy. Can you even imagine labor that many times." Ginny kept on complaining.  
  
Harry tried to reason with her, "Trewlawney is just an old fraud she doesn't know what she's talking about." He started to massage her shoulders, "just relax I don't see you having 12 kids anyways."  
  
Ginny just fell back into him. They just sat there, not talking, but just enjoying each other's company. After a while Ron and Hermione walked in and brought Ginny and Harry back to reality.  
  
Tbc thanks for the reviews please keep reviewing. 


	9. Chapter 9 A lesson in defense

Fire of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 9 A lesson in defense  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Authors note; Sorry I haven't updated in a little while thanks to everyone for the reviews If anyone gets any ideas just let me know Thank you. Dolphingirl79  
  
The next morning Harry Potter woke up feeling refreshed. He realized he didn't have any nightmares, and he actually had a whole nights sleep.  
  
He felt a warm body shift next to himself. He looked over and he saw bright red hair next to him. He was trying to figure out what happened. He realized he fell asleep while they talking and holding each other.  
  
He put his arms around her and realized he had to wake her up before everyone woke up and came down and found them. He wished he could let her sleep. She looked like a sleeping angel. He hated to wake her up, but he had to. "Gin, Ginny time to wake my angel." Ginny slowly opened her eyes she looked at Harry and started blushing.  
  
"Nothing happened did it," she asked?  
  
"No we just fell asleep on the couch," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Oh, ok well I guess we better get up before anyone comes out and sees us." She gave him a quick kiss and went up into the girl's dorm.  
  
Ron came to the common room looking half asleep still. He went to sit down on the chair; instead he missed and fell on the floor. He quickly woke up after that. Harry looked at him and started to laugh. Ron just turned red. Harry walked over and helped him up.  
  
" It wasn't that bloody funny," retorted Ron.  
  
"Yeah it was if you could see the look on your face you would be laughing too". Ron grudgingly let Harry help him up.  
  
"C'mon lets get our robes and get some breakfast," Harry said.  
  
Ron and Harry met Ginny and Hermione at the great hall. They all sat down together and ate breakfast.  
  
"What class do we have first today Mione," asked Ron in a sad puppy dog voice.  
  
"We have History of magic first. Then we have defense against the dark arts. After lunch I'll have arithmancy, and you will have divination."  
  
Harry and Ron both groaned in unison at the prospect of divination.  
  
Then they all ate in silence for a few minutes. Then Ginny asked, "Do I have to try out to be a chaser even though I was on the team as an emergency seeker."  
  
Harry looked at her and said, "of course not, you're already on the team, but make sure you show up for tryouts and practice Miss Weasley."  
  
"Ok I'll make sure I don't get detention or anything else Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry blushed guiltily at the memory of him not being at practices, due to being in detention.  
  
"We better get going before we're late for professor Binn's class,"Hermione said cutting into his thoughts.  
  
Ron looked at Harry mischievously; "at least we can catch up on our sleep." Hermione playfully swatted him in the back of the head. Ron caught her hand and started to kiss it instead. Hermione blushed furiously and pretended to look mad but she was failing miserably. Harry reached over to Ginny and gave her arm a squeeze and mouthed to her I love you. She smiled and mouthed back you too.  
  
With that Harry stood up and looked at Hermione and Ron and just simply said," are you coming?"  
  
Later on history of Magic class, professor Binns seemed to just go on and on about goblin revolution dates. Harry looked around, he saw Hermione sitting straight up taking notes he noticed her parchment was almost full, while his only had the words the goblin revolution 1775 on it. He wondered how she could stay awake when the rest of the class was all dozing off, and struggling to stay awake.  
  
He jabbed his quill at Ron woke up with a start and he had a big red mark on his face .He shot Harry a dirty look and put his head back down again. Harry snickered at Ron and jabbed him again. Ron just ignored him. Finally it was time to leave.  
  
They arrived in the defense against the dark arts room professor Dumbledore was standing in the front of the class, waiting for everyone to arrive. Finally everyone was there and seated Professor Dumbledore looked at him or her all with his piercing but twinkling blue eyes. "Today we are going to be studying on how to reflect spells and curses "."The more magical energy you have the stronger the curse you can reflect. Nobody has ever tried to reflect the unforgivable curses, so I don't know if it works against the unforgivables. I need a volunteer, Mr. Longbottom if you please come up here"  
  
. Neville nervously went up to the front of the class.  
  
"Now I'll say my curse and you focus your energy into reflecting it back at me again and say Reflectus Protego."  
  
Neville looked nervous, but resolute at the same time.  
  
"Locomotor Mortis," Dumbledore bellowed out the legg locker curse.  
  
Neville quickly yelled out" Reflectus Protego". Neville was instantly glowing a soft yellow color. They saw Dumbledore's curse hit Neville and reflect back to him.  
  
They saw Dumbledore stiffen up as well as Neville. He quickly performed the counter curse, and told Neville very good for your first time. "You reflected part of the curse back to me, but you still got hit with half of the curse 10 points to Gryffindor. You can sit back down, any more volunteers?"  
  
Dumbledore looked directly at Harry. Harry slowly put his hand up. "Harry comes up here," Dumbledore said brightly. "Now just stand over there, remember concentrate at reflecting the spell back at me again."  
  
"Petrificus Totalus" was all Harry heard as he quickly bellowed out "Reflectus Protego" and was concentrated with all his might to reflect the spell.  
  
Suddenly he was glowing gold and he looked over and Dumbledore who went all rigid and fell over. Harry quickly said the counter curse.  
  
Dumbledore got up and smiled at Harry, and said "well done. 15 points to gryffindor, and you can sit down. For the rest of the class I'm going to have you pair off and take turns reflecting spells."  
  
Harry got paired with Neville, Ron got paired with Hermione they all were practicing reflecting the curses Harry reflected all the curses he got thrown, but Neville only reflected a couple. Harry kept working with Neville until he could fully reflect most spells. He noticed Hermione had Ron in the tickling curse. Seamus had Dean two stepping. Pavarti had Lavender-belching slugs.  
  
Harry quickly went back to second year when Ron was a belching slug because his wand backfired how long ago that seemed.  
  
"Attention class", they all stopped and looked at Dumbledore. "For homework I want you to do an essay 2 rolls of parchment long about the theory of the Reflect spell, class dismised."  
  
"That was a great lesson didn't you think so" Harry asked Hermione?  
  
"It was very useful spell to learn. It could help out a lot with the war with Voldemort."  
  
"Yeah that's if you could do it", grumbled Ron.  
  
They hurriedly ate their lunch of roast beef sandwiches. Ginny came storming in, her eyes were flashing with anger. She threw her bag down and sat at the table. "Gin what is wrong "asked Harry?  
  
"It's that insufferable prick, Snape." Ginny answered irritably. "He said I need to take remedial potions .He said I was worse than potter. It was all because Collin Creevey put in the wrong ingredient and exploded my potion everywhere. He didn't blame Collin, but he blamed me."  
  
"Gin doesn't worry about Snape he is nothing but a bloody prat." Harry said to her soothingly. He found her hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked at him gratefully; at least she had someone to complain to. She grabbed herself a sandwich and started eating.  
  
When they were done eating Harry looked at Ginny "sorry I have to run I got go to divination", he made a face as he said that. Ginny just laughed at him. With the look he gave her she just couldn't help it. He gave her a kiss, and broke apart quickly because of the wolf calls they were getting. "I'll see you later" he told that with that he was gone. '  
  
Divination was becoming a really interesting class with Trewlawney and Firenze battling out who is and what is the most accurate way to predict the future. At least they aren't predicting my death anymore he felt greatly relieved by this. He was even more grateful when it was time to go.  
  
Then Firenze called out "homework is to make a star chart and how it will affect you." Ron just groaned at that. Then Trewlawney called out, "don't forget to do your own horoscopes for the week."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and said; "at least we can make that up." With that they went to the library to do their homework. 


	10. Chapter 10 Dreams and Sirus

Fire of the Phoenix

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter JKR. Does!

Authors note; sorry it has been almost a week since updating but I have been extremely tired between takings

Of the kids and working, I have been spending every extra moment sleeping. Thanks to all those who

Reviews it helps a lot and makes you want to finish even when you do not want to. So please keep them coming.

Sorry I keep changing the story. If anyone has any ideas please email me or leave, a review thanks

Dolphingirl79

Chapter 10 Dreams about Sirus

Harry just finished making up his horoscope .He leaned over to look how Ron's horoscope was looking. He could not sometimes believe the stuff Trewlawney would believe that they wrote. As he read Ron's prediction, he could not help but snort out a laugh.

"It looks like your going to have horrible week," said Harry. "You got to change Monday or Wednesday, You seem to be getting in a fight with Hermione both days," said Harry.

"No I meant to put that there, anyone and everyone would believe that. Even the old bug-eyed Trelawney would fall for it. Besides making up makes the rows worthwhile," replied Ron.

Harry just chuckled he knew of the rows Ron and Hermione could get into. After all the years they had been friends their rows have been infamous, almost borderline legendary. The smile soon fell off of his face, as he felt his scar burn with excruciating pain, he heard Voldemort laughing insanely in his head. Harry moaned in pain as he continued to hear Voldmort laughing. "My plans are almost all set; soon we will have the girl." The pain in his scar exploded.

He heard Ron in the back round panicking. He felt Ron shake him, "c'mon mate get up," he heard Ron call to him.

He opened his eyes and everything was spinning so he closed them again. "Ron just helps me back to Gryffindor tower so I can just go to bed. I will be alright after a little bit of rest."

"Are you sure you don't want to need to see Dumbledore. I would think he would like to know about It.," asked Ron anxiously.

"No" Harry said darkly, "I'm not ready to forgive him for all that happened just yet. I need to be able to trust him and I don't feel like I can because he is always hiding things from me." Harry looked down trying to avoid any more conversation. The only thing he wanted to do is lay down to relieve his aching head.

Ron just raised his eyebrow at him, but wisely said nothing more.

Harry pulled the bed hangings up around him. He closed his eyes, and fell into a restless sleep. He saw is Sirus coming towards him Harry quickly looked around and he saw that all there was a white vapor mist surrounding him and Sirius.

"Where am I," asked Harry? "Am I dead"?

"No you are definitely not dead, but you are dreaming," Sirius smoothly replied. "I'm here to say goodbye because I never had the chance to tell you before I died," said Sirius giving Harry a sad look.

Harry said the first thing that came to his mind. "How are my parents doing?" Harry asked.

"They are doing just fine and they can't wait until we can all be together again." Sirius replied. Harry, Sirus began seriously, "I wanted to let you know that it is not your fault about what happened in the department of mysteries". "Bellatrix Lestrange, my dear cousin is to blame not you. The curse alone didn't kill me, but falling through the veil did," Sirius continued.

"What is the veil," Harry asked?

"Well, Sirius began slowly it's a passage way to the after life, once you go through it your soul separates from the body, so you can't come back. Harry please does not go to the department of mysteries searching for me, because you will not find me. I am at peace now. I'm with James and Lily again, I love you and as long as you remember that I will always remain in your heart".

Harry was quickly becoming choked up on emotions; he felt tears burn behind his eyes as he continued to listen to Sirius.

Sirius continued speaking, "I got to go back, and please when it comes to Voldemort trust your gut instincts and never doupt yourself. Your parents and I have no doubts that you will defeat Voldemort. Just be true to yourself and trust Dumbledore. In addition, can you do one more thing for me? Tell Moony to go buy some new robes, and be there for him. He is the last true maurder left. Take care of each other."

Harry could only nod. He felt the tears begin to prick against the back of his eyelids. Sirius was quickly fading out through the mist. Harry could no longer hold the tears back no longer. The tears stream down his face in rivers as Sirius left.

Harry woke up and he founds his cheeks cold and wet with tears. He continued to cry silently for a while longer. Harry felt his emotional floodgate pour out from him, but oddly, he felt better afterwards.

He silently got up he quietly entered the common room, and he saw Ginny sleeping on the chair. He went over to her, and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred but did not wake up. He conjured a blanket, he gently tucked her in he gave her another kiss. He silently crept back to bed and he fell into a restful dreamless sleep.

Sorry the chapter is so short; the next one will be longer. Please keep reviewing.


	11. Chapter11 A Fight and Quidditch practice

Fire of the Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 11 A Fight and Quidditch Practice  
  
A few days later after Harry dreamed about Sirus. Harry was so busy he didn't have time to do anything but breathe. All the professors loaded him down with so much work. Professor McGonagall gave him the most work. He had to write an essay on becoming an animageous. Which were 3 rolls of parchment long. Time seemed to fly by, and soon it was time for quidditch try outs for the Gryffindor team.  
  
That morning during breakfast, Harry watched a tawny brown colored owl carrying a large package. He instantly recognized it. It was the Nimbus 2000 he ordered for Ginny.  
  
He watched her as she looked at the package in confusion. She slowly opened it when she saw the Nimbus 2000, she almost dropped it .He wished he had a camera to take a picture to capture her look of surprise and amazement. Ginny began to look around to see if she could find out that sent it to her.  
  
Her eyes quickly rested on Harry, Harry felt his face burn red and he quickly looked down at his breakfast as if it was exciting. He felt Ginny's eyes burn at him with a questioning stare.  
  
Ginny walked over to Harry and grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him out of the great hall. When they were in an empty corridor Ginny faced Harry and looked into his eyes, and said "I'm only you going to ask you once did you send me the broom?"  
  
Harry for a brief moment considered lying to her, but he decided that he couldn't do that to her. So he looked up at her and met her gaze and replied "yes." "Why," Ginny simply asked?  
  
"I did it because I love you," Harry replied. Ginny put her arms around him and slowly began to kiss him. Harry felt that familiar warmth spread through him as she deepened the kiss. He slid his hands down her back, holding her close.  
  
"Potter, Weasley 20 points from Gryffindor." Harry groaned and turned around and saw Snape glaring at him. Harry just glared back at him. Finally Snape turned and walked away with his robes billowing behind him.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you for lunch." Harry told Ginny and gave her a smile and walked away.  
  
That morning he had care of magical creatures. Harry wondered if it was going to be dangerous or boring.  
  
He saw Ron and Hermione already sitting down. They waved for him to come over. Harry quickly walked over by them and sat in a seat next to them. Harry saw Malfoy swagger in with a group of Slytherins.  
  
Malfoy shot Harry a look of pure hatred, loathing and contempt .Ron looked over and saw Malfoy and started to talk really loudly. "I really don't think ferrets are magical creature, so I don't think they belong here." Malfoy turned pink and started to retort an insult at Ron, but was stopped because Hadgrid came in.  
  
"Today we are going to learn about the phoenix, and I brought Fawkes down so you can see a real phoenix. Can anyone tell me what are the magical properties of a phoenix?"  
  
Hadgrid asked, while looking at the Harry expectantly. Slowly Harry brought his hand up. Hagrid beamed at him and called on him. Harry replied, "the magical properties of the phoenix are the tail feathers they are used for a magical core in some wands, and also their tears have healing properties."  
  
"Well done Harry and 20 points to Gryffindor," Hadgrid said to him happily giving him a wink. Hadgrid leaned over and said softly. "That will replace what was taken off," With that he walked away .Ron and Hermione both turned and looked at Harry questionly. Harry just shrugged it off and mouthed Snape. They both gave him understanding looks, and then turned to pay attention to the lesson.  
  
After the care of magical creatures Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down the corridors to transfiguration class.  
  
When they reached the class, Hermione led Harry and Ron to the desks in the front row. Professor McGonagall came in and began class. "Today class we are going to be collecting your homework about animageous so please take it out and pass it up front," professor McGonagall ordered.  
  
After the homework was passed up, professor McGonagall looked at them and said, "today we are going to practice lengthening your hair and fingernails. Those who have animageous capabilities will find this easier than those who don't. First you got to look at your nails and memorize every detail on them Then picture what they would look like longer and make sure you remember every detail That's very important", she reminded them sternly. When you want to shrink them back to the original length. Picture them how they were and focus on shorten them back to the original length. You may now begin."  
  
By the end of the class Harry was able to grow and shrink his nails at will .Ron was having some problems shrinking them. He made them disappear altogether.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a condescending look .Ron just glared at Hermione, and muttered under his breath something that sounded like "insufferable know it all."  
  
Harry just shook his head and silently groaned. Ron and Hermione were always fighting about something.  
  
When it was time for lunch Harry quickly packed up his books and headed to the great hall for lunch.  
  
As Harry sat down he saw Ginny coming in, her eyes met his and he felt his heart quicken and his throat become constricted. Ginny walked over to him, when she reached him she bent over and kissed his cheek. He breathed in her scent. She smelled like vanilla. Ginny smiled at him and sat down.  
  
Then they heard loud voices shouting. Harry glanced over to the entrance of the grand hall. He saw Ron and Hermione glaring and giving each other evil looks and shouting. Ginny glanced over to Harry and said; "I guess we won't have a peaceful lunch after all."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and replied, "I guess not."  
  
Then they heard Ron's voice escalating over all the voices in the great hall. "WE ARE OVER I WILL NOT STAY WITH SOMEONE WHO KEEPS SUBJUGATING ME."  
  
Hermione just turned around and ran out.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and told her, "Go to Hermione and make sure she is all right, and I'll try to calm down Ron." He gave her arm a squeeze and grabbed a flask of pumpkin juice and a sandwich and headed off to talk sense into Ron.  
  
Harry found Ron punching a wall. Ron's knuckles were all bloody and swelled up. Ron's voice was horse when he tried to speak all he managed to get out. "I can't believe I broke up with her and now she probably hates me forever."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. "Lets get you to the hospital wing so Madame Pompfrey can clean up your hand."  
  
"No" Ron told Harry forcefully, "I deserve it for what I done."  
  
"C'mon Ron, we have quidditch trials in a couple of hours and we need your hand to be 100%."  
  
"I guess you are right," Ron grudgingly said. "After practice you will talk to Hermione and work things out," right, asked Harry.  
  
"I guess so; I'll send her owl asking to meet me after practice, and hopefully she'll show up." Ron said with a hopeful look on his face. "Everything will be fine," Harry reassured him silently hoping he was right.  
  
A couple hours later at the quidditch pitch, broomsticks were whizzing by as quidditch tryouts proceeded. Harry saw Ron 's eyes scanning for Hermione, but looking dejected when he couldn't find her. Ginny took pity on Ron and flew to him and told him not to worry Hermione will be there in a little while. Ron cheered up a little and concentrated a little more at the tryouts.  
  
Harry eyes scanned around at the new hopefuls. "All right everyone," he yelled. "All who are trying to be chasers fly around the quidditch pitch and we will time you for speed. Then you will come over here and get a quaffle and pass it back and forth with Ginny and try to score a goal."  
  
Dean Thomas was first to try out. Even though he had a good flying time, he wasn't any good with the quaffle. The same story with Seamus Finnigan. Harry had a hunch and told them to try out for the beater positions .The Creevey brothers were excellent with the quaffle and passed it between themselves seamlessly, and they were even able to score a goal. Harry's hunch turned out right about Dean and Seamus. They made excellent beaters. Harry consulted with Ron about who made the team.  
  
"Attention everyone we have the results of the tryouts for the gryffindor team, Chasers are Collin Creevey, and Dennis Creevey. Beaters are Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, and that concludes tryouts for today. Thank you for all who tried out."  
  
Harry heard Ron shout at him excitingly. "Look Harry she came." Ron was pointing to the entrance of the quidditch pitch, and Harry saw Hermione standing at the entrance looking nervous.  
  
Then suddenly out of the blue a bludger was coming towards his head he swerved out of the way. He turned around to try to warn Ron, but Ron wasn't paying any attention to Harry. Then the bludger slammed into the back of Ron's head. He heard Hermione scream "no," as he saw Ron plummet down to the ground. Harry flew towards him hoping to catch him, but Ron's unconscious body hit the end of Harry's broom as Harry tried to grab a hold of him, causing Harry to lose control of his broom. Harry spiraled down to the earth in an uncontrolled dive. Harry heard screaming then he knew no more.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and please keep on reviewing and let me know how you think the story is coming. Thanks again to everyone Dolphingirl79  
  
3 


	12. Chapter12 Waking up with a headache

Fire of the Phoenix

Chapter 12 Waking up with a headache

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter

Authors notes; it came to my attention that the earlier chapters were hard to read so I revised them, so hopefully I got out all the grammatical errors. I try but it's hard without a beta reader so please have patience with me .I like to thank all the reviewers and please keep telling me how it is or if there is anything you like to see happen thank you all very much dolphingirl79

It was dark when Harry Potter woke up. His vision was all fuzzy and disoriented. He felt around for his glasses, but could not find them. He groaned to himself. It seemed that the whole world was spinning around him, as he was on one of those muggle merry go-rounds.

He heard the sound of pounding drums in his ears, and splitting pain in his head.

He wondered where he was. He slowly began to look around in the darkened room and he realized he was in the hospital wing. Then the memories came back to him. Ron he thought he jumped up to get out of bed, but only succeeded in being tangled in the sheets. Harry only heard a dull thump, and then his world went black.

Harry awoke again, but this time to a blinding light. He heard blurred voices. He opened his eyes but everything was fuzzy. He reached over to put in his glasses, but he could not find them.

"Looking for something," asked a very familiar female voice. He felt something cold and hard drop into his hands. It turned that it was his glasses. He quickly put them on, and he saw Ginny standing beside his bed.

"How is Ron," Harry managed to croak out. "He will be just fine in a few days," replied Ginny quietly. Then Harry asked the question of the hour "how bad am I injured he asked her."

Ginny just looked him grimly, Harry felt his heart plummet. "You'll live I believe." Ginny told him breaking out into a smile. Harry reached over to grab at her and held her, "you little crazy cute little imp," he told her teasingly. He drew her in to give her a kiss. As he began to deepen the kiss and really began to enjoy himself when he heard the sound of "ahem," he quickly broke apart from Ginny. Harry felt himself blushing, but Ginny was looking quite abashed.

He quickly looked around and saw Madame Pomfrey standing at the end of his bed looking at him sternly.

"You need your rest young man," Madame Pomfrey berated him. "You have had a nasty fall last night that didn't help the fact that you already a concussion," Madame Pomfrey continued.

"Is Ron Awake," asked Harry curiously. "Ronald just had a bump on the head and a broken arm." He will probably be released soon. Said Madame Pompfrey crisply. "You can see him later, but now you need to rest". Madame Pompfey told him sternly.

Harry really did not think he needed more rest. He just longed to go back to his dorm. Harry gave Madame Pompfey a sour look while he grabbed a hold of the dreamless sleep potion that she held out to him. He took it and drank the potion, while Ginny just watched silently. "Will I be able to stay with him," she asked.

Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey tried to look stern but her eyes hid a smile. "You can but only if you don't disturb his rest. The moment I see that he is being disturbed you will be right out of here. Is that understood?"

"Yes Madame Pompfey." Ginny had a hard time not rolling her eyes. Ginny went over and took Harry's hand and entwined them with hers .He looked up at her with a look of love. Ginny felt her knees go weak, but she gave him the same look back. Harry had a smile on his face as he closed his eyes and let the dreamless sleep potion take effect.

When Harry woke up again, he saw Ron sitting at the end of his bed. "Well I wondered when the bloody hell you were going to finally wake up." Ron said with a smile on his face. Harry rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses .He looked at Ron and told him "I'm glad you are all right."

"We were more bloody worried about you than about me," Ron sputtered out."You broke my fall, but you spiraled your broom into the ground."

Harry winced, "how is my broom?" He hoped that it was ok, but he remembered his old Nimbus.

Ron's blue eyes met Harry's green ones. "Only minor damage, I expect that you will be able to fix it with your broomstick servicing kit.

At least the womping willow did not get a hold of the firebolt, as it did to my Nimbus 2000, Harry thought. He quickly changed the subject and asked Ron, "How are things going with Hermione?"

Ron blushed at the sound of Hermione's name. We are back together again; she stayed with me the entire time I was in the hospital." She wanted to see you, but I made go to the dorms and get some rest," Ron said blushingly. "She will be by later on and drop off your work that you missed,"

Madame Pomfrey came up to Harry, looked at him, and said, "You seem to be doing much better you will be released tomorrow." Harry let out a sigh of relief. At least he was not going to spend all week in the hospital wing

."Hey mate," Ron began. "I'll see you later I have got to go to class."

Harry saw him groan at the prospect of it. As Ron left Harry felt a feeling of boredom come over him. Then Harry felt someone nudging him .He looked over and saw Dobby, carrying his breakfast tray.

"How is Mr. Harry Potter doing today," Doby asked.

"I am doing fine," Harry quickly said. "Dobby got Mr. Harry Potter a present, Dobby made them himself", Dobby said proudly. Harry was not at all surprised when Dobby gave him a pair of mismatched socks. One of the socks had dancing goblins on them. The other one had dragons breathing out fire.

"Thanks," said Harry trying to make his voice sound enthusiastic. When Dobby left Harry let out a sigh of relief.

Harry saw Hedwig fly towards him with a note attached to her. Harry quickly untied the note from Hedwig, and began to read.

_Harry, _

_I hope you do not mind, but I borrowed Hedwig. I am sorry_

_That I was not here when you woke up, but I had class that I had to go. I really do _

_Not fancy getting another detention this year. I will stop back during lunch to see you._

_I hope you are not giving Madame Pompfrey hell. I love you!_

_See you later,_

_Love Ginny_ /

Harry was quickly looking forward to lunch, he could feel stomach rumbling. However, he felt his eyes start to grow heavy with sleep again. Harry laid his head back down, and pulled the covers back over him. Harry took his glasses off, and fell back to a dreamless sleep.

Author's notes. Keep those reviews coming!


	13. Chapter13 A visit to the headmaster's of...

Fire of the Phoenix

Chapter 13 A Visit to the Headmaster's Office

Disclaimer;

I do no own Harry Potter so give JKR all the credit.

Authors notes; Hey you all thanks for the reviews, it helps me keep writing even when I don't want too .So please keep on reviewing it really helps out a lot. Dolphingirl79

A few weeks passed by, Harry felt he was in the midst of a whirlwind with everything happening so fast. Between quidditch practices, extra workload, and Ginny he felt he had no time to breathe. However he could never remember at any time in his life, being as happy as he has been lately.

There was a flash of fire, and Harry briefly saw Fawkes. Harry reached over to pet Fawkes, but he flashed away in a sudden bust of flames. Harry looked down at the floor, and noticed a pieceof parchment that was slightly charred on the edges. Harry bent over to pick it up. He recognized the slightly familiar loopy handwriting. The note was from Dumbledore. Harry let out a sigh, before bending over to pick up the note. He hesitated slightly before opening it.

Harry

Please come to the head masters office I must

Speak to you before you go to classes

Headmaster Dumbledore

Harry sighed and he got dressed in his school robes, he noticed a chill in the air so he also put his cloak on which pinned with his phoenix pendant. He hurried down to the great hall and grabbed some toast. He left the great hall and went towards Dumbledore's office. He was hurrying along and not paying attention to where he was going.

He went around the corner, and crashed into Ginny.

"Oh my gosh Ginny I am so sorry," Harry exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it growing up with six brothers I'm kind of used it, besides I like getting knocked off of my feet it puts a different twist and its so delicate as getting swept off your feet", Ginny retorted playfully." Where were going anyways," she asked.

"To Dumbledore's office," Harry replied glumly

"Can I come too, and maybe cheer you up?" Ginny asked giving the sad puppy dog look, that she knew that Harry couldn't resist.

"I suppose you can but we go to hurry." Harry agreed slowly. They reached the gargoyle, "canary creams." Harry called an instantly the gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside to reveal a long winding staircase.

As the entered Ginny commented, "who would have ever thought my brothers invention would become Dumbledore's password." Harry looked over her and smiled and together they entered Dumbledores office.

"Well looks like you brought Miss Weasley along with you today Harry." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling underneath his half moon shaped glasses. "I just wanted to let you know that Professor Lupin is back at Hogwarts, and I want you to help him with the DA. Class." Dumbledore continued while looking at Harry expectantly. "Ok" Harry heard himself slowly speak. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore wanted him to help teach a legal class.

Harry looked coyly at Ginny and slyly said, "I guess I'll be able to tell you what to do now."

"In your dreams," Ginny retorted back while swatting in the back of the head.

Dumbledore just watched them with an apparent amusement, they reminded him so much of James and Lily. Also there was a little bit of Molly,and Arthur in them too. He had to shake himself to make sure that it was Harry and Ginny. While he watched them playfully argue, he saw something flashed on Harry; he looked closer to make sure what it was. He saw a small phoenix pendant that seemed to burn with a life of its own. "Harry where ever did you manage to come across that pendant?" He asked with a tremble of anticipation in his voice. The room went silent, as Harry and Ginny stopped wrestling each other and looked at Dumbledore with surprise.

"I got it for my 16th birthday from Ginny." Harry answered while he was wondering why Dumbledore was making a big deal over a pendant.

"Where did you find it Ginny?" asked Dumbledore.

"I found it in a muggle antique shop not far from my house," Ginny answered with a look of bewilderment on her face. Dumbledore went silent, and looked down as if he were in deep thought.

When Dumbledore looked up, he had a small smile on his face, but his eyes were bright with hope. "What I am going to tell you doesn't go beyond this room ok." Dumbledore said seriously. "Ok" Harry and Ginny agreed in unison. You both will be excused from classes this morning because this will take some time.

" Long ago there was a great war between the light and dark," Dumbledore began. It was about the time Hogwarts was founded. There was a great wizard by the name of Galen Gryffindor. He had with incredible powers, but he only used it for good only.

One day he was taking a rest in the countryside to get away from the endless efforts he was using to win the war.

He saw a dark hooded figure bending over something. The dark hooded figure tuned around, Galen saw something gold dribble from the dark hooded man's mouth. He instantly recognized it as phoenix blood, he dueled, the man in the dark hood was losing his strength, because Galen casted a curse on him which causes fatigue. Before he could banish him. The man in the black robes threw his hood back. Galen recognized him It was his cousin, Marius Slytheryn.

Galen felt betrayed by his family, Marius used Galen's element of surprise against him. Marius pulled out his

Wand and pointed his wand at Galen and shouted in a cold voice "Avada Kedavra." Galen saw the green light

Come rushing towards him. A phoenix flew over and swallowed the curse and erupted into flames. Marius seeing this transformed into a snake and slithered off. Another phoenix came and healed Galen of his injuries.

The phoenix spoke to Galen, "since you tried to defend one of our own. We will always help you and your decendants." The phoenix then went over to the dying phoenix he cried over the other phoenixes wounds.

Galen was in awe of what was happening. He saw the wounds of the phoenix magically heal. The phoenix

Went over to Galen and gave him a pendant that was filled with his blood and tears. It glowed like it was a Phoenix burning .The phoenix spoke to Galen, "keep this with you and it will always protect you even

From the unforgivable curses. Pass it down to your heirs and as long as they remain true to the light the pendant will remain with them. If they betray the light we will take the pendant back. Then only when the world is in peril

The one, who has a pure heart and is a blood heir to you, will receive it by his 16th birthday by his true love. Together they will overcome darkness, but if their hearts turn dark, all hope will be lost." With saying that the phoenix flew off.

Galen pondered on this as he left, he continued the war and slowly the light side won and darkness was defeated.

When he felt his time to die was coming, he summoned his wife Selena over to him and asked her to get his

Sons and daughter.

For his time was coming soon.

His sons Godric and Tristian came along with his daughter Jocelyn. He read into their souls and found that his daughter Jocelyn was of pure heart, so he bestowed upon her the pendant. This continued so forth and so forth

Until it reached Jocelyn's great grandson, Marcus Potter. Something happened to him and he turned dark .The pendant disappeared, and didn't reappear until now."

"Now you see why I was so surprised to see you with it Harry" Dumbledore continued speaking."Which it means

You and Ginny are destined to be together, and together you will overcome darkness that seems to surround us." Dumbledore paused as if to collect his numerous thoughts, and then looked up at them again. "Before you go let me remind you of the first D.A. class is tomorrow night at 6.00 p.m." He looked at Harry in the eyes. Harry could see how weary and old Dumbledore seemed.

Ginny and Harry looked like a feather could knock them over. They didn't know what to think when they leaving Dumbledors office .As they were leaving Dumbledore called out to them "You two talk it out together and if you need to talk to me you know you always can." Harry looked at Ginny and put his arm around her and walked out

Of the headmaster's office together.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter14

Fire of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 14 the new D.A.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own HP if I did I would not be eating ramen noodles while writing this. Authors note; c'mon everyone I need reviews PLEASE. Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten.  
  
Harry and Ginny took the rest of the day off, after they saw Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry," Ginny called to him softly.  
  
"What Gin," Harry replied distractedly.  
  
"What do you think about what Dumbledore said about destiny," Ginny asked while her face was turning bright red.  
  
Harry gave a long sigh and he slowly faced her. "Ginny I don't know if I believe in things being destined. I believe that we make our own destiny, our own paths. I believe everyone has a purpose on this earth. It is finding that purpose is your destiny. It is not count the lines drawn in the stars. It is what doing what you need to do." Harry replied seriously.  
  
Ginny just looked up into his emerald green eyes, with a look of questioning. "Harry," she began gently, don't you remember that you are suppose to be destined to defeat Voldemort?"  
  
"Gin I don't want to be the one destined to kill Voldemort. I don't want to kill anybody." Harry said hotly. He felt a flush work its way to his face, because he knew she was right.  
  
"Lets just drop the subject ok," Harry said while looking at her imploringly. "I'm just not up to talking about my destiny right now, ok." Just leave me alone right now, I need to think."  
  
"Fine bottle it up inside, if you can't trust the people who love you with your feelings than you are pathetic and not acting like a true Gryffindor," Ginny yelled at him angrily.  
  
Harry was beginning to get angry "Enough don't talk about what you don't know," Harry sputtered indignantly.  
  
"Well if you would just tell me then I would know," Ginny argued back with her voice rising to match Harry's.  
  
Harry stood up and faced her, his breath fanned in her face. "Do you want to how I feel?"He asked her darkly. "I will show you instead."  
  
He swooped his mouth down and roughly landed on hers. He began pouring his soul into her. Ginny tried to jump back with surprise, but Harry held her firmly. He continued to pour his soul into her.  
  
Ginny gasped at the sheer intensity of it. This was like know other kiss she received from him before. She felt, and tasted his darkness, his anger, his bitterness, and all of his emotions. She felt him bare his soul to her.  
  
The kiss ended as abruptly as it started. Harry looked at her shakily, and told her in a low dangerous voice, "now don't tell me I didn't let you feel my emotions." He quietly walked off, leaving an astonished and trembling Ginny.  
  
Harry went and got his firebolt and headed to the quidditch pitch.  
  
He dived through the air aimlessly and recklessly. He felt the exhilaration rush through him as he spiraled down into an intense dive. Flying always seemed to clear his head. He continued to fly at neck breaking speeds, while in the midsts of one of his numerous dives he saw something that caught his eyes.  
  
He flew over to have a closer look. He saw Malfoy coming out of the dark forest. He saw Malfoy's robes were torn and dirty; he had a mixture of blood and dirt streaked across his pale face. The most noticeable was the expression on Malfoy's face. The arrogance was gone, and it was replaced by a look of betrayal and hopelessness.  
  
Harry was confused he was torn by conflicting emotions, one was to try to help Malfoy, and another was to curse him. He saw Malfoy stumbled to the ground, "bloody hell," Harry muttered as he flew towards Malfoy.  
  
Harry held out his hand to Malfoy to help him up. Malfoy's pain glazed silver eyes stared back at him. Why the hell does it have to be you that see me like this, Malfoy muttered dejectedly?  
  
"Believe me when I say this helping you isn't my idea of a holiday either", Harry countered back. "Lets just get you to the hospital wing", Harry continued.  
  
"What happened to you Malloy," asked Harry.  
  
There was silence and Malfoy finally replied, "Lets just say I'm no longer on the dark side, and my father disowned me, and now I'm going to be disgrace to the Slytheryn house. That's all I'm going to tell you for now Potter."  
  
"Well if you need to talk you know where I'm at," Harry told him. Malfoy just gave Harry a terse nod.  
  
They reached the hospital wing; Harry walked him to Madame Pomfrey. She turned around and gasped. She rushed Malfoy into a bed and shoed Harry out.  
  
On his way out he heard Malfoy call out "thanks." Harry gave him a slight smile and left.  
  
Harry walked down the corridors not really paying attention to where he was going. He turned the corner and ran into Remus Lupin.  
  
"Whoa there Harry you got to watch where you are going if your ever going to defeat Voldemort", Remus said amusingly.  
  
"What are you doing here anyways?" Harry asked him.  
  
I'm going to be back one day a week so we can teach the DA. Together." Lupin replied. "Why don't you step into my office and we will review what were going to be teaching the class tonight."  
  
"Ok," Harry said a little shyly. He felt nervous being in the same room as Lupin. He looked at his former professors face, he had more lines than usual. He also noticed that Lupin's hair had more silver in it than brown, he seemed to have pain lines etched in him.  
  
Remus was also observing Harry; he had never seen so much in someone that young, the boys emerald eyes were like a mirror to Harry's emotions. He saw friendship, laughter, hope but most of all he saw the pain and guilt that reflected from his eyes.  
  
When they reached Lupin's office, Remus opened the door and let Harry in. He pulled Harry into a fatherly type hug. He was trying to choke down the sobs that were threatening to let loose, he just held on to Harry tighter.  
  
"Harry," Lupin began, "Sirus left it in his will that if anything happens to him that I will take over guardianship of you. I know I can never replace your parents or Sirus, but I love and care for you as a son, a friend, and a mentor. I would be honored if you would let me be your guardian." Remus looked at Harry with a hopeful expression on his face.  
  
Harry felt tears burn in his eyes he willed himself not to cry, but a few lone tears escaped their way down his cheek. He looked into Remus's tired face and said, "When can I move in."  
  
They quickly outlined their plans for the DA. Class that night."Let's go to the great hall and catch a bite to eat and then head to the room of requirement," Lupin said.  
  
Harry looked over and smiled and said, "sounds like a plan to me."  
  
Later at the room of requirement Harry saw Ginny was the first to come in. She looked at Harry hesitantly. He gave her a warm smile to let her know he wasn't still angry. He walked over to her.  
  
"Sorry for blowing up on you like I did earlier Gin," Harry said, "You were only trying to help."  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry I should of left it alone instead of pushing the issue," Ginny said. "So everything is ok now"she asked him questionly.  
  
"Yeah everything is fine," he said giving her a look of love.  
  
"Ok you two break it up I don't want to see it." Ginny and Harry looked over to see Ron standing behind them smirking.  
  
Oh shut up you bloody prat I don't honestly know Hermione even puts up with you. Ginny said with a fierce look on her face.  
  
More students came in and they all sat down.  
  
Harry saw most of the DA. Members from last year their .He saw Cho Chang there, she gave him a smile. Harry just gave her a nod; he no longer had any feelings for her.  
  
"Al right class" Harry began, "tonight we are going to practice how to use the deflecting spell"."Professor Lupin will you demonstrate this with me?"  
  
"Certainly Harry," he replied cheerfully as he took his stance across from Harry.  
  
"Now first I'm going to teach deflect, so pay attention."  
  
Professor brandished his wand, and called out "Stupify.".  
  
Harry quickly called " Protego ET Deflectus." They all saw Professor's Lupin's curse bounce harmlessly off of Harry's shield.  
  
"Now everybody pair up and practice if you concentrate hard enough you should be able to deflect most spells," Harry said in a serious voice. "Now everyone begin."  
  
Harry watched the students progress and he felt proud of them they all seem to pick it up without to much difficulty, even Neville seemed to master the spell.  
  
The class seemed to fly by quickly soon it was time to go.  
  
"Now everyone, I want a couple of paragraphs about the spell and its theory next week." Lupin called out as they were all leaving.  
  
Harry gave Lupin a hug when he was ready to leave and left the classroom with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
In the hall outside of Gryffindor tower, Harry saw Draco Malfoy slouched by the wall. Draco pulled Harry aside and said we need to talk. 


	15. Chapter15 Draco's story

Fire of the Phoenix

Chapter 15 Draco's story

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter

"What the bloody hell do you want to do with that stupid, arrogant bastard?" Ron exploded. His face was quickly turning red with unsuppressed rage.

"Stay out of it Weasel, I just want to talk to Potter alone. So get lost," Malfoy countered.

"Harry do you really want to talk to Malfoy? You know he is never up to any good. He is in Slythern after all and we all know you can't trust a bloody Slythern. You know the hell her put us through, especially Hermione for being muggle born!" Ron sputtered out indignantly while his face was changing into the famous shade of Weasley red.

"Oh shut up Ron, you insufferable prat. I don't need a reminder of what Draco used to call me. Maybe it's time you gave him a chance. Just remember what Dumbledore said about the houses needing to unite. If Malfoy wants to talk to Harry, let him. Harry is a big boy now he can handle himself. Honestly, you are so thick in the head," Hermione burst out loudly. She turned around and ran down the hall her bushy brown hair was flying behind her.

"Ron you better go after her," advised Harry. "I'll be alright I'm only going to talk to Malfoy. Just go after Hermione."

Ron looked at Harry and took off running in the direction Hermione went.

"Harry are you sure you'll be all right?" Ginny asked with a look of concern along with a little distrust in her eyes.

"I'll be alright, just go on and I'll see you in a while Gin."

Ginny stood on her tiptoes, and gave Harry a swift kiss on the cheek. "Good luck," she whispered in his ear. She quickly took off after Ron and Hermione.

Harry watched her go. He was completely mesmerized with her retreating form. After Ginny disappeared, Harry finally turned towards Malfoy. "Ready?"

Harry and Draco walked down the corridors until they reached the Room of Requirement.

After opening the door, they went in and sat down in armchairs.

"So what happened to change your mind about the dark side Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Let me start from the beginning of last year," Draco wrung his hands nervously

"I knew the Dark Lord was back. My father told me, and he wanted me to be a Death Eater.

In some ways I did want to become a Death Eater, but I was unsure."

"My father always has to have his way. He said if I did not follow the Dark Lord, I would be disowned.

He also promised to use the Cruciatus Curse on me until I went bloody insane."

"I went along with my fathers plans and soon they became my own. I did everything he told me to do." Draco laughed coldly and bitterly and sneered every time he said the word "father."

"I heard a constant voice in my head asking me if this is what I wanted to do," Draco laughed dryly over that. "I thought I was beginning to get a conscience after all."

"I was still following my father's instructions even though the voice kept telling me 'no.' I did what I was told to do. I was beginning to resent my father. He kept threatening me if I didn't follow his instructions," Draco continued bitterly. "He said he would kill me, and kill my mother."

"That sound's like something he would do, please go on."

"The turning point was when I saw him murder a muggle baby. I then realized there was no way I wanted to be like him. I began to fight my father so he put me under the Imperious Curse.

He wanted very much for me to get the Dark Mark." Draco turned his eyes to the floor as he continued.

"After a while I fought and threw off the Imperious Curse. He decided to try to beat me into submission. Then he threatened to kill my mother if I didn't receive the Mark. He knew I was very close to mother. I felt so hopeless. There was nothing I could do. Yesterday I went to get my Dark Mark. I owled my mother before I left, warning her to get out of the house. I went into the dark forest. There was a ceremony being preformed for my initiation." Draco's face went white as he fell silent.

"Hey are you ok? Do you need to stop," asked Harry looking concerned?

Draco lifted his head up and slowly replied, "I need to continue."

"At my initiation I saw the Dark Lord had multiple muggle children ranging in age from 10 years to 6 months old. The Dark Lord rose before me and demanded that I kissed the hems of his robes. I was sickened by the thought, but I remembered my mother. So I bent down and kissed his robes." Draco shivered at the memory but he continued.

"He told me to rise; he was going to test my loyalty. He told me my test was to hit the baby with Cruciatus Curse, and then finish it off with the Avada Kedavra."

"I remember raising my wand to perform the curse, but I could not say the words. Instead, like a coward, I ran. I heard the Death Eaters chasing me. I outwitted them. I hid inside a big old half rotted log." Draco screwed his face into a look of disgust, but continued with his story I doubled back to the camp to help the children. When I arrived back they were all dead but the baby." Draco wiped some tears away as he continued.

"I used the levitation charm to bring the baby to me, but my father had unfortunately seen me do it. Just before the baby reached me my father shouted "Crucio." The baby started to scream as he was hit with the curse. I was surging with anger that I have never felt before. I pointed my wand at my father and shouted "Avada Kedavra."

I saw my father fall to the ground. I looked over at the baby and saw him lying on the ground, his cries had stopped. I realized the baby was dead. I turned around and ran. I made my way through the forest.

That's when you saw me," Draco finished shakily.

Harry's mind went blank he could not think of anything to say.

"You know Potter, I'm sorry I acted like a bastard toward all of you, but you guys didn't help either," Draco said apologetically.

"Yeah I know, we never gave each other a fair chance. Truce," asked Harry?

Draco just smiled, walked out and said "Truce."

Author's notes I would like to say thanks to Nymphadora003 ,Ssonic, Sillypaulie, and special thanks to Jim who offered to beta read my story thank you very much. So please keep on reviewing.

Thanks dolphingirl79


	16. Chapter 16 Questions and transfiguration

Fire of the Phoenix

Chapter16 Questions and Transfiguration.

Harry came back to Gryffindor Tower after talking with Draco. It was late when he quietly said the password to the fat lady and crept into the Gryffindor Common Room. As he tried to sneak toward his dorm, he heard a slight rustle. He turned and saw Ginny slowly getting up off the couch. Her robes looked all rumbled. Her hair was in disarray, but Harry could not think when she ever looked more beautiful.

Ginny crossed the room to where Harry was standing. She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him into a warm comforting hug. Ginny looked up into his eyes before speaking "So, how did it go with Malfoy?"

Harry brought his hands up, and began to caress her face. "Everything is fine, don't worry." She was looking at him imploringly so he continued. "Draco isn't as evil as everyone thinks, but I can't tell you what he said to me. Please understand that he will tell you guys when he is ready. Draco's starting to trust me and I don't want to break that trust."

Ginny looked at him in a way, that Harry felt that she was searching into his soul. "Its okay, I wouldn't want you to betray anyone's trust, even if it is Malfoy's." Ginny put her arms around his neck and began to play with his hair.

Harry felt shivers run down his spine. He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her lips. At first, it was lightly, and then it became more passionate and earnest. Ginny responded to him with the same intensity and passion. Harry felt a panic button go off inside him. He was not ready for this yet. Just when he was about to break away from her, Ginny pulled her head back.

She looked up into his emerald eyes, "Harry, I don't think I'm ready yet."

Harry looked her and began laughing. "You know Gin, I was about to tell you the same thing." She looked at him with amazement and began laughing too.

Their laughter soon died down. Ginny turned to Harry with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Well I guess we better get off to bed. She gave him a hard, passionate kiss, and then walked off. "Oh by the way, sweet dreams," she called out to him lightly.

Harry groaned silently, he needed a cold shower.

The next morning Harry woke up to the sunlight shining directly in his eyes. He saw Ron sitting on his bed looking expectantly.

"So, how did it go with Malfoy last night? Are you guy's best mates now," Ron asked, with a tinge of jealously in his voice.

Harry groaned, it was going to be a long morning. He gave a long pause to gather his thoughts on what to say to Ron before speaking. The last thing he needed right now was a fight with Ron! "No Ron, Malfoy and I aren't best mates. I also cannot tell you what he said to me. Malfoy might be a bit dark, but he is not the pure evil that he leads everyone to believe. Please, that is all I can say to you right now. Just trust me?" Harry asked Ron pleadingly.

There was silence for a few moments then Ron spoke. "I trust you, but Malfoy has to earn my trust." Ron said grudgingly.

"That sounds fair to me," Harry replied. "Now go away so I can hurry up and get dressed. The last thing I need is for McGonagall to get on my case for being late!"

Ron's face turned red and he hurried out.

Harry chuckled silently to himself as he pulled on his robes. Ron was so predictable. Harry hurried down to the great hall for breakfast; all he had time for was toast and pumpkin juice. He ate quickly and ran down the corridors to the Transfiguration Classroom.

Harry burst through the doors of the classroom. Everyone turned their heads to look at him and a few snickered. Professor McGonagall gave them a stern look and all went quiet. "Mr. Potter, five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness. Don't let it happen again," she said in her usual no nonsense voice. "Now take your seat."

"Yes Professor," was all Harry could reply before sitting down next to Ron and Hermione.

"Today in class we are going to try our animagus transformations, if you're capable of it. If you are not capable of it, you can begin practicing transfiguring beetles into forks. The better it looks, the better the grade. You may all begin." Professor McGonagall said in her usual dignified voice.

Harry was concentrating on his Phoenix form. He began feeling changes in his body. There were gasps from the classmates around him. He looked down at himself and saw his body was no longer there, only golden feathers. When he tried to speak, he let out a trill instead.

"Well, congratulations Potter, you've completed your transformation into a phoenix. Oh, and also take ten points for Gryffindor too." Professor McGonagall seemed actually excited, as a rare smile broke out upon her face.

Harry looked over at Hermione and saw she was sorely disappointed at not being the first one to transform. When he looked at Ron, he had to either laugh or squawk. Ron had whiskers, a long nose, red paws and the long tail of a niffler, but the rest of him remained the same.

As Harry continued to gaze around the class, he saw Neville was partially transformed. He had the head of a wolf and he had a gray bushy tail. Professor McGonagall walked over to Neville. He looked up at her and howled.

The whole class busted out in laughter.

"QUIET," professor McGonagall magically raised her voice. She looked over at Neville and gave him a kind smile. "That was an excellent try for you first time 5 points to Gryffindor. You may be better at transfiguration, and then we originally thought."

Neville let out another howl and looked delighted. Even Professor McGonagall had to smile at that.

As the class continued, Harry practiced turning himself back and forth into a phoenix. Minutes later Hermione's transformation was also now complete. She could turn herself into a bushy brown owl. Hermione had a very pleased look on her face.

Ron and Neville were still having problems with their transformations, but they were getting better.

Harry became bored popping back and forth and he quickly began to find his thoughts wandering to a certain red headed witch. He played back their conversation from last night in his head.

He wanted Ginny, body, heart and soul. Harry was thinking about her body mostly. He could not betray her parents like that or her brothers. They expected him to protect and love her, but not sleep with her. He loved her too much to disappoint her family.

Harry silently vowed that he would not push her into anything she was not ready for. Until then he would just have many cold showers and settle for her heart instead.

Transfiguration ended. Ron and Harry went to Divination class, while Hermione went to Arithmancy Class.

All during Divination Harry felt his thoughts wander. Professor Trewlawney and Firenze were battling it out about what the stars have predicted for that week. He heard a snore he looked over and saw Ron slumped over on his desk. Harry was tempted to do the same thing, but he had dreams about Voldemort everytime he fell asleep in that classroom.

Slowly he felt himself nodding off. He jerked himself up again, but five minutes later, he repeated the process all over again.

Finally, Harry looked at his watch, and it was time to go. Harry bolted out of the classroom, not even wait for Ron, to meet up with Ginny in the Great Hall for lunch. He raced down the stairs that seemed endless, and the corridors that seemed to last forever. Harry finally reached the Great Hall breathlessly. He saw Ginny with her glorious red hair, and warm smile. She patted the empty seat next to her. Harry did not need any further invitations.

Thanks for everybody's reviews they are much appreciated. Please keep on reviewing. I would like to say thanks to Jim my beta-reader. Thank you so much.


	17. Chapter17 Quidditch

Fire of the Phoenix

Chapters 17 Quidditch

Time was passing by quickly for the Hogwarts' students. All the Professors had been going at a furious pace in the classroom and assigning ever-larger amounts of homework. This year Harry and his classmates seemed to have two hours of reading and essay writing for each hour of actual class. If Hermione hadn't drawn up schedules for her friends they would have been totally overwhelmed with studying and not gotten any quidditch practice in either. As the temperature outside cooled, the leaves on the trees around the campus turned brilliant shades of orange and red. It was time for the first match of the season and all of the Gryffindors were hoping to claim the Quidditch Cup again this year. Their first opponent was Ravenclaw and as usual all the school's students were supporting their own house or at least had picked sides for the upcoming match. Throughout the school, Ravenclaw blue or Gryffindor red badges were displayed by most all students and even some Professors.

The Slytherns were all wearing Ravenclaw badges, but the Hufflepuffs remained a little bit more neutral. They were showing support for both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

Harry had been feeling nervous about the upcoming match, as it was his first game against Cho since they had broken up the year before. Even though he no longer cared about her, he still didn't feel right about knocking her off her broom and hoped it wouldn't come to that.

The day of the game, Harry woke up early with the usual pre quidditch jitters. He had faced many dangers and trials over the years yet a simple game still made him queasy. At breakfast, that morning, he barely ate anything. His stomach felt like it was flipping one way and flopping the other. Across the table Harry could see Ron looking a little green. Both boys played with their toast instead of eating it.

Harry saw Hermione whisper something in Ron's ear and Ron kept nodding nervously.

Harry glanced over at Ginny, she was talking animatedly to Collin about the up coming game. Instead of looking nervous she looked like she could face anything head on. She had the aura of courage about her. Ginny glanced over at Harry and gave him a warm smile. With just that one smile, Harry felt his stomach calm down instantly, at least as far as the quidditch match was concerned.

His toast tasted much better and breakfast was finished quickly. Before he went to Potions, Harry walked over to Ginny and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She reached up, gave his hand a squeeze and said; "I'll see ya later."

Harry walked with Ron and Hermione down to the cold and damp dungeons for a much-dreaded lesson with Snape. It seemed as soon as he entered the room Gryffindor started losing the house points.

That day Snape seemed to be in a worse mood, and even more vindictive than usual if that was even possible. Harry took his seat next to Malfoy and got his cauldron out, ready to brew that day's potion.

"Today we are going to start on brewing elixirs. This potion will give you an extra boost of energy for about two hours. Its effects closely resemble the same effects as the muggle drink coffee. However, it won't leave you all jittery and all you need is one small vial, compared to having to drink a whole pot of coffee. It even tastes better." Snape glared at the class as he continued to lecture. "After following all the directions on the board, your completed potion should be a charcoal gray color. If it is not, you will receive a zero for the day."

Harry felt Snape's eyes on him as he said the last part. He willed himself to remain calm. Malfoy and he worked surprisingly well together, now that they weren't taunting each other all the time.

There were no explosions or melted cauldrons (well, except for Neville) and at the end of the class Harry took his charcoal gray vial up to Snape's desk to be graded. Snape just looked at it, trying to find something wrong with it. When he could not find any mistakes, he scowled at Harry and told him to get out. Harry did not need to be told twice.

Harry just laughed to himself and left. Ron and Hermione quickly caught up with him. They headed down the corridor together to their next class, Care of Magical Creatures.

Before they reached the door to the outside, Malfoy joined them.

"What do you want," Ron sputtered out indignantly.

"I just want to wish you luck on your quidditch match tonight," Draco replied evenly.

"Don't worry, we won't need any luck, especially from you." Ron countered angrily. "Just because Harry trusts you now, it doesn't mean that I do. You're still a bloody Slytheryn."

"Ron, calm down," Harry began, but Hermione cut him off. "Harry, let him be, he feels a lot of anger towards Malfoy. I don't feel too loving towards Malfoy either. If Malfoy wants our acceptance, he has a lot to make up for, the truth for starters. Also Harry, how are Ron and I supposed to accept everything you say? You leave us in the dark too much of the time. You no longer share anything with us. What happened I thought we were all best friends?"

Harry looked back between Ron and Hermione, he felt guilty for not telling them everything as he used to. He hated to betray the new trust between him and Malfoy though. Harry looked over at Draco, and he saw Draco nod his head, saying that it was all right. Harry smiled slightly back at him. His heart was feeling a little lighter. He looked back to Ron, and Hermione's indignant expressions, he knew he needed to tell them.

"I'm sorry, you're right. We've been mates to long for me to keep things from you guys. After the game we will talk and I'll tell you everything." Harry told them quietly.

Ron and Hermione looked at him and nodded their heads in an agreement.

At first, Care of Magical Creatures class seemed to crawl by. Harry was thinking about having lunch with Ginny and could hardly wait until it was over with. Then Harry watched in amazement as Hagrid brought out a great grandson of Arragog. Hagrid explained that the Acromantula was "Just a wee little un."

"He's a meter across, without the legs!" A voice called out from the back of the class. Several classmates developed flu like symptoms and hurried off to see Madam Pomfrey.

Harry laughed to himself as he saw Ron's face turn white as a sheet. Obviously, this was the first sign of the flu and Ron was out of the gate and off back to the castle. For the few remaining students, this was going to be an interesting class after all. It was all over too soon and Harry ran to the great hall to meet up with Ginny.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. After lunch Harry went to Charms and learned the Temporary Self-healing Charm. Well, that might be useful when playing quidditch, he silently thought to himself. He couldn't wait for the class to be over with though. Harry wanted to be in the air playing quidditch!

He felt Hermione nudge him, he looked at her and she mouthed to him, "Pay attention." He glared at her, but he put his attention to his lessons. Before he knew it class was over.

After classes, the team made its way down to the pitch and entered the locker room. Harry started giving the Gryffindor Team a little pep talk. "Alright, I know we have almost a completely different team than last year, but we are still going to win. We've been practicing hard and it's time to let Ravenclaw know that the Gryffindor team is still the best." Harry turned to Ron and said to him, "Anything you would like to add?"

Ron turned red, but he managed to blurt out, "The only thing I expect is for you guys to play your best and win the match."

While Harry's stomach had returned to normal he noticed most of the team was still looking nervous so he called out just before they mounted their brooms, "Relax, just play like we do at practice and we won't have any problems."

Harry felt the exhilarating rush as he flew up into the afternoon sky. Ron shook hands with Rodger Davis, Ravenclaw's Captain. Madame Hooch released the quaffle, bludgers and snitch. "I want a good, clean game."

Ginny grabbed the quaffle first and was seamlessly weaving in and out between the opposition. She passed the quaffle to Dennis who threw it through the Ravenclaws left hoop and got the first score.

Harry heard the roar of the Gryffindor crowd as they received the first points of the game.

He looked over to the center stand and saw Neville Longbottom commentating. Neville was a little nervous, but he was doing a great job in filling in for Lee Jordan.

He scanned the field for the familiar flash of gold. Harry didn't see it anywhere so he just continued to fly around and dodge bludgers. He watched as Ginny put in another goal almost effortlessly. She was really talented. He felt a surge of pride run through him as he watched her. As he turned on his broom a small dark shadow caught his eye. Harry watched in horror as he saw a bludger head towards her. He just turned to intercept it when Seamus came out of nowhere and darted in ahead of Ginny. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Seamus belted the bludger back toward the Ravenclaw beater.

He suddenly saw glimmer of gold shine near the ground. He turned his broom and spiraled down into an intense dive. Harry saw Cho Chang come around to the other side of the pitch. She had clearly seen the golden snitch also. He heard Neville shouting in the background, "Ravenclaw scores 10 points. The score is now Gryffindore 20 Ravenclaw 10."

He felt a disappointment, but refocused his attentions to chasing the snitch. He saw Cho speed up with her hand stretched out. Harry urged his Firebolt to go faster. He felt like he was playing the muggle game of chicken. He flew so close he could see the fear and determination in Cho's eyes.

Harry felt his hand clasped around the gold snitch. He pulled his broom up just before he collided with Cho. As he landed on the ground, Harry felt a burning sensation come from his scar. He heard a high cold evil laughter echo in his ears. Something happened that Voldemort was happy about.

Harry held the golden snitch above his head as Ginny landed and threw her arms around his neck. Her exuberant eyes met his troubled ones and she gave him a questioning look. Harry glanced away and told her it was nothing. The rest of the team landed and Harry felt himself being lifted in the air by the over joyous Gryffindors. They returned to the Common Room to celebrate the win and Harry enjoyed the party that followed. When the party wound down, he walked over to Ron and Hermione and simply said, "Are you guys ready to talk?"

And here's to the reviewers

Marauders4eva; I'm glad you like the story, keep reviewing please.

Lourdes; in the next chapter Ron and Hermione will learn everything, please keep reading.

David M Potter; Thank you for the review

Rocky235; Special thanks to you for helping me out with corrections.

Phil; don't worry I haven't forgotten, It will be in the next few chapters

Shdurrani; thank you for all the reviews you give me, I'm glad you like the chapter.

Lord Master Omega; thank you, thank you, thank you

Aalikane; Thank you for reading my story, and I'll keep reading yours.

Cookies With Khleo; I did, I did, I did

Kyntor; Thanks for constructive critisim, but I had McGonagall teach the students to be animageous because I didn't think the ministry wanted any more surprises.

Snowman1400: Thank you, thank you, thank you, and keep the reviews coming!

And remember everyone else please reviews!


	18. Chapter 18 The truth comes out

Fire of the Phoenix

Chapter18 The truth comes out

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione met up with Malfoy in the Room of Requirement. They all sat down

and Harry began speaking first. "Well it all started with Prophecy Dumbledore told me at the end of the year."

"What Prophecy," Hermione blurted out loudly. She quickly clapped her hands over her mouth

"Now Mione don't interrupt," Ron sounded like he was scolding a 2 year old.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ron. He just smirked back at her again.

"Now children, can't we all just get along?" Draco said tauntingly.

"You're the one to bloody talk," Ron spat back.

"Enough, stop fighting," Ginny exploded.

Hermione, Ron and Draco turned around towards her and muttered sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Ok children," Harry teased. "Dumbledore, told me about the prophecy that was made about Voldemort, and I. It basically said a child who was born at the end of July, whose parents defied Voldemort three times, had the power to defeat him. This child Voldemort would mark as his equal. The last part was neither could live while the other is alive. So basically I've got to murder or be murdered."

"How do you know it was you the prophecy was talking about," Ron questioned.

"Well it could have applied to only one other than me. That was Neville Longbottom," Harry answered.

Ron and Malfoy, snorted in laughter, while Hermione and Ginny looked at them disapprovingly.

"Well, Voldemort marked me, not Neville. I guess it was because I was half blood like Voldie, not a pure blood like Neville is."

Draco's mouth dropped at that news, "You mean The Dark Lord isn't a pureblood?" He was astounded.

Harry smirked at him and replied, "Yep, his dad was what he would call a filthy useless muggle." Draco continued to look at Harry with disbelief.

"Shocking, wouldn't you say Malfoy?" Ginny cut in sweetly. "Now that we know about the prophecy, how about the story on you? I think we all deserve to know, since you put us through so much torture over the years."

Draco slowly looked around at their expecting faces. He saw Harry nod, gathered up his courage and began to speak.

"To make a long story short, I had doubts about becoming a Death eater."

"Well there is a bloody surprise," Ron jumped in.

"Do you want to hear this or not Weasel?" Draco asked him angrily, while pulling out his wand.

"Sorry Malfoy, please continue, we are interested in hearing what you have to say." Hermione said while glaring at Ron, who looked guiltily at the floor turning bright red.

"As I said earlier, I had serious doubts about becoming a Death eater, so my father put me under the Imperious Curse. For a while that worked and I was carrying out all of his orders and plans. After awhile, I began to fight the curse. Then my father used another tactic. When he realized I was fighting back he threatened to torture and kill my mother."

Draco fell silent and shuddered at the thought. He looked up and began again slowly. "Well of course then I was willing to do anything he said. He knew I was very close to my mother. She was the only person that ever really meant anything to me. So I did what my father wished, and went to the Death eater initiation. My task was to torture and kill a muggle baby. Obviously, I couldn't do it and I ran instead. I made it to the surrounding woods and realized I couldn't leave the baby behind. I had to try and rescue the baby. I tried to levitate the baby out of danger, but my father saw me. He shouted Crucio and the baby started to scream in pain. It was an awful sound. I then used the killing curse on my father and went over to the child, but it already was dead."

Draco looked at them all, with tears in his eyes. He refused to let them fall down his face. Gathering his resolve, he spoke in a strong voice. "I will never be able to follow the Dark side. I want to help destroy the Dark Lord."

The whole room fell into silence when Draco finished. No one seemed to know what to say. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at the floor guiltily.

Ron broke the silence first. "Well I might not bloody like you, but I believe you."

"I believe you too," Hermione added in quietly. Ginny just nodded with a look of understanding.

"We are all ok, right?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yeah no more fighting," Hermione replied while looking over meaningfully to Ron.

"What did I do?" Ron asked thickly. Every body just looked at Ron and rolled their eyes.

"Attention everyone, there is one more thing Harry and I would like to bring up," Ginny said rather loudly. Everybody turned around and stared at them with wide eyes. "Tell them about your pendant. They deserve to know." Harry looked at her and quickly agreed.

Ok, here it goes he thought. "Ginny gave me this phoenix pendant for my birthday." He took it off his robes and showed them.

"Well Dumbledore saw this and gave me the history on the pendant. It belonged to Galen Gryffindor and no I am not Godric Gyffindor's heir," Harry explained to them. Galen Gryffindor was Godric Gryffindors father. Well he got into a fight with Slytheryn's father Marius, over a real phoenix. When Slytheryn was defeated, the phoenix gave Galen a pendant that contained phoenix blood. The pendant has the power to stop most curses."

Harry paused for a moment then began again." There was a catch though, the person who wears it must have a good heart or the pendant will disappear. It will only reappear when the world is in a great peril and the pendant can only be received by a descendant of Galen Gryffindor."

"Hey, does that mean you were Godric Gryffindor's heir?" Ron asked curiously.

"No," Harry wispered. The pendant wasn't passed down to Godric. The pendant was passed down to his sister Jocelyn, because she had a pure heart.

"Oh," was all Ron could say.

"Hey you all," Ginny interrupted. "Its getting late I think I'll be heading back to our Common Room."

"Let's all go back," Hermione concluded.

They said goodbye to Draco and headed back to the common room, while he went to the dungeons.

They were all paused in front of the portrait of the fat lady. "Phoenix tears,"called out Ron. They all entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione and Ron looked awkward.

Ron began first, "Sorry we questioned you mate." Hermione interrupted him. "We are sorry,"

Harry smiled and calmly replied, "Don't let it happen again."

"Hey Harry," Ginny called. "I heard about a rumor that they're having a Christmas dance."

Harry gave her a mock smile, but his eyes were sparkling. "Well Milady would you give me the honor of accompany you to the dance.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle. "Why of course Milord." Ginny wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him softly.

"Oh bloody hell, get a broom closet," Ron sputtered out turning red.

Hermione shook her head in amazement at Ron. She gave him a kiss on the top of his forehead and ran off to the girl's dormitory.

Ron was left standing there with his mouth hanging open. Then he muttered something that sounded like goodnight and went to bed.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other with love, passion, and laughter.

"Well I guess we ought to get to bed too. The broom closet idea does have merit though. Gin, I do have the invisibility cloak" Harry's face brightened up at the thought of spending more alone time with Ginny.

Ginny laughed at him, and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight Harry, I'll see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams to you too." He called to her as she walked away from him in an almost teasing manner.

Harry groaned, another cold shower was in order.

Special thanks to Jim, my beta reader.

I would also like to say thanks to all those who reviewed, I appreciate all of them.

I also got another story out it is called Every Rose has its Thorn, if you guys want to check it out

Please keep reading and reviewing lol.


	19. Chapter19 Christmas wishes

Fire of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter19 Christmas wishes

Dancing the dark, middle of the night

Taking your heart and holding it tight

Emotional touch touching my skin

Asking you to do what you've been doing over again

Oh it's a beautiful thing, don't think I could keep it all in

I just got to let you know, what is that won't let me go

It's your love

It's done something to me

Sends a shock right through me

I cant' get enough

If you wonder about the spell I'm under

It's your love.

By; Faith Hill and Tim McGraw

Time was passing by at an alarming rate. The red and gold leaves on the trees quickly fell off. Snow and bitter cold filled the air. The cold and dampness seeped through the stone of the castle walls. All the students were huddling by fireplaces and casting warming charms on themselves. Even though the cold was biting, nothing could stop the excitement the students felt. The Christmas Holidays were coming soon. In the Great Hall, all you could see were festive trees and decorations. The Christmas Ball was also coming up.

Harry couldn't wait for the next weekend to come. He was alone in the Room of Requirement, just trying to think a little. He needed to find the perfect gift for Ginny. Even though he had gotten Ginny dress robes for Christmas, he couldn't wait to go get her more presents. Harry was staring out the window, gazing at the deep snow. Ginny entered the room quietly and came up behind him. She snaked her arms around his chest, and Harry felt a warmth burn through him. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend, Gin?"

"Of course love, as long as I don't get any detentions." Ginny smiled at him coyly.

"You better not you little imp. If you do I'm going to be forced tickle you for being bad." Harry pulled her closer to steal a kiss. He swore every kiss got better and better.

"Harry?"

"Hmmn?"

"What do you want from Christmas?"

"I don't know, just to have a fun filled day with you, without interruptions."

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, Mr. Potter, I suppose I could arrange something for us. Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Gin, what more can I ask? Just save all your dances for me at the ball."

"Well, Harry, I guess I have a tall order to fill. I'll see what I can do for you." She leaned in closer, for another kiss.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"What I really want, hmmm." Ginny pretended to be in a deep thought. "I know. I've got it." I just want you to save all your kisses for me."

"Wow, that's real a hard one Gin," Harry teased her. "Don't you already know all my kisses belong to you?"

She blushed, "Well, yeah, but I wanted to hear you say it."

Harry just pulled her close to him. He breathed in a subtle vanilla smell from her hair. He felt content just to sit back and hold her. Words were not needed, just each other's touch.

They spent a while like that. Not talking, not moving, but yet enjoying the closeness of each other.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Gin?"

"I wish we could stay this way always."

"I wish we could too Gin." Harry tightened his arms around her waist. "We can spend the rest of the day together, just us."

"That sounds like a plan to me, but what are we going to eat?" She asked, the Weasley love for food in her was coming out.

"This is the Room of Requirement. So all we have to do is walk out, and make another request."

Harry laughed, and shook his head. Ginny quickly swatted him playfully. They walked out of the room and began to speak. " We need a room that has food, but is also very comfortable. Nothing too formal, please."

A new doorway appeared to the left, and Harry opened it for Ginny. "After you Mademoiselle."

"I didn't know you knew any French, Harry."

"I had to take it for two years in muggle school, before I came to Hogwarts. Besides that's pretty basic."

Well, I guess I had better spend the rest of the day learning all about you Monsieur." Ginny brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes.

Harry pulled her hand to his and gave it a swift kiss and laughed. "We got nothing but time. I want to hear all about you too."

"Sounds fair to me," replied Ginny, while pulling Harry back into the room.

Ginny gasped, as she looked around. "Impressive, huh?"

Harry could only nod his head. The room was decorated in red and gold, the Gryffindor colors. The fire was burning brightly in the fireplace. There was a table for two loaded with shepard pie and treacle tarts. There were also two flasks of pumpkin juice. In front of the fireplace was a comfortable looking sofa and several chairs. The room held such comfortable warmth that even the best decorators wouldn't be able to improve on it.

Harry pulled out a chair for Ginny, and she sat down gracefully. Harry settled down across from her, and they quietly ate. Ginny broke the silence. "So, what was your favorite childhood memory?"

"Well," Harry began slowly. "I didn't have many, especially growing up with the Dursley's. There is one that always stands out though. It was when I went to the zoo for Dudley's 11th Birthday. It was shortly before I found out I was a wizard. Anyways, Dudley was looking at a boa constrictor snake. He kept pounding on the glass, telling the snake to move. He finally got bored and walked away. I went over and started talking to the snake. I was so surprised when the snake started to speak back to me. Dudley saw me talking to the snake and pushed me out of the way. I just stared at the glass, wishing for it to disappear, and it did. The snake escaped, and Dudley fell into the snake's pit. When he tried to get out, the glass reappeared, and Dudley was trapped in there."

Harry laughed softly to himself remembering that memory. "What about you?"

"My favorite memory is the one where you rescued me from the Chamber of Secrets. I thought I was dead. Then I woke up and saw you. You became my own personal knight in shining armor that day." Ginny felt her blushing at the memory, and was just realizing she called Harry her knight in shining armor.

Harry recognized that she was feeling a little uncomfortable, and decided to change the subject. "Gin? Are you done eating because you're just staring at that empty plate like it was the main course?" Harry teased her gently. "Do you want to play some wizards chess?"

"Yeah, sure, be prepared to lose. I sometimes can give Ron a pretty good game."

Maybe I'll give you some competition Gin. You never know, I may surprise you."

"Harry, you never stop surprising me, but to make this interesting, let's make a bet. If I win the game, I get choose something I want from you. If you win you get to do the same. Deal?"

"Just remember, I'll hold you to your word Miss Weasley."

"Just as I'll hold you to yours, Mr. Potter. Do you want the black or white pieces?"

"I'll take black, you can have the white."

They settled on the rug in front of the fire. At first, the game started out slowly. As time went on, the game grew more intense. Ginny turned out to be as almost good as Ron, and Harry began to worry about losing the game. Ginny took his rook, and his prospects were looking grim. He managed to capture her knight with his queen. "Hah, I gotcha," Harry exclaimed.

Ginny looked at him with a smug smile on her face. "No you don't 'got' me. I used that knight as a decoy, so you would leave your king exposed. Now my bishop can take your king, checkmate."

"Damn, I should have seen that coming. What do you want from me Miss Weasley?"

Well, first thing I want you to do is snog me senseless. Next, I want you to take me flying on your broom, after the ball."

Harry leaned over to her and whispered, "Done."

He quickly closed any distance between them. God, why did she have to be so beautiful, he thought. Harry gently brushed away a strand of hair that was hanging on her face. He began to gently kiss her. She responded back with such passion that it blew him away. He didn't know if it was possible, but he seemed to love her more with each passing second. Ginny began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. He felt a familiar tingle go down his spine. Harry knew he would never feel this way about anyone else. The idea thrilled, and terrified him at the same time. She rolled over on top of him. Her fiery hair surrounded his face, in a curtain of lushness. Ginny started to unbutton Harry's robes. His mind just shut down.

A crash of the door being slammed open brought them back to reality. They looked up to see a red faced indignant Ron walking towards them, clenching his fists. Harry looked at Ginny they both together said, "Oh shit!"

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing to my sister Potter?"

TBC

Author notes thanks to all those who reviewed. Special thanks to Jim who helps me out so much.

And now to the reviewers;

Aalikane; I updated faster this time, now you need to update lol

David M. Potter, thank you for the faithful reviews.

Rocky235, Thank you for the help and encouragement.

Karkarov, I'm sorry this story is not to your standards. Have you even read my reviews or were you reading the list at the bottom. I also have been re editing chapters, but it has been slow going. If you're going to offer constructive then do so. Do not flame or insult my beta.

Liz H. Potter, I'm glad you liked the story. I have been slowly getting the grammar fixed in earlier chapters. Please keep reading.

Tany Lou, Thanks for the review please keep reading, and please be patient.

To everyone else please review. Thanks Dolphingirl79


	20. Chapter 20 The calming of the storm

Fire of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Chapter20 Calming the Storm.

Harry inwardly thought, "Oh, shit," when he saw Ron come after him, with his fists clenched.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister? I accepted the fact that the two of you are together, but not sleeping together!" Ron's face was red with rage. "You have no right to do that to my sister!"

Harry spoke with his best matter of fact voice, and replied. "Well, first of all, we haven't done anything. Anyways, I'm not doing anything to Ginny; she's on top of me."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Harry." Ginny muttered under her breath. She quickly rolled off Harry, and straightened her robes.

"What the hell are you doing on top of him? You're acting like a scarlet woman!"

"Ron, you know you are beginning to sound like mum. Besides, I am sure we did not do anything you have not done with Hermione. I am not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself."

"Hey, I'm curious Gin. What did Ron and Hermione do?"

"Well, let's just say I caught them in a broom closet. They were both were wearing considerably less than we are." Ginny laughed at the thought of that.

Harry was beginning to feel extremely annoyed, that hypocrite! "Well, that puts a new light on things, Ron. Hermione is just like a sister to me, so what makes you think you have free liberties with her. If you do not need my stamp of approval with what you do with Hermione. Then I do not need your approval with Ginny. So sod off."

Ron's rage seems to die down a little, but it did not go away completely. His face turned red with embarrassment. "This isn't over yet, Potter." He glared at Harry once more, and walked off.

Harry gave Ginny a forlorn look. "I guess we better be getting back to the tower, before anyone else walks in."

"I guess you're right but we're going to get back at that bloody prat brother of mine. Agreed, Harry?"

Harry felt a sly smile creep upon his face. "Agreed."

Harry took one last look at the room. He grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked back to Gryffindor Tower together. When they reached the common rooms, Harry gave Ginny a lingering goodnight kiss. The kiss was followed by a look of longing. "I love you Ginny, sweet dreams."

Ginny blew him a kiss. "I love you too. I will meet you in the common room so we can grab breakfast together. Night." With that went upstairs to her room.

Harry sighed and went to his dorm silently. He was cursing Ron in his head. He looked at Ron's bed, and the curtain were drawn all around it. Harry sighed to himself, "I guess I'll have to talk to him tomorrow, bloody git." He put on his pajamas and climbed into bed slowly. He gave one more look at Ron's bed, and knew he would not be able to talk to him until the morning. Ron was such a twink, sometimes. Harry drew the curtains around him, and pulled up his covers. He laid awake for along time, wondering if Ron was ever going to see to reason.

No matter how much of a prat Ron could be, he was still his best friend, he hoped. Unfortunately, you never knew with Ron. He was such a stubborn, thick headed, bloody prat. Harry just hoped Ron would cool down and listen to reason.

His thoughts turned from Ron to Ginny. He blushed to think of what could have happened if Ron had not interrupted them. Merlin, why did everything have to feel perfect with her? God, he loved her so much. Unfortunately, he had to be extra careful. He knew Voldemort also knew of his feelings for Ginny. Harry also knew that Voldemort would not hesitate in killing her. Voldemort always seemed to destroy all of those who were close to him. Harry sighed; he wondered if they could ever have a normal life together. He hoped so, with every fiber of his being. It seemed Ginny invaded every part of his heart and soul. She was connected in every way to him, and he liked it. He could not help but look forward to Hogsmeade that weekend. He wondered what he could get her for Christmas.

Harry rolled over, he desperately needed sleep. There was a potion examine first thing in the morning. The one thing Harry did not want to do was get on Snape's bad side. That could ruin his whole day. He tried to practice Occulmancy, and cleared his mind.

"I guess this stuff has more than one purpose." He felt himself drift off into a peaceful sleep, filled with confectionary sweet dreams of Ginny. Ron, and Snape was all soon forgotten.

TBC

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I thought that would have been a good place to leave it. I am about two chapters behind. Christmas, The Hogsmeade weekend, and some pranks are coming up next. Thanks for all those who reviewed. It really means a lot to me. As always, special thanks to Jim, my beta reader. Merry Christmas everyone, and Happy Hanukah, to all those who do not celebrate Christmas. I will update again in about a week.dolphingirl79

p.s. please keep the reviews coming.


	21. Chapter21 Pranks

Fire of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would have more time to write and not work all the time.

Chapter21 Pranks

That week seemed to pass by in a blur, soon, before he knew it, it was Friday. Harry just lay on his bed wishing he didn't have to get up. He looked over at his watch and saw it was 7:30. He rolled himself over, and slowly got up. He glanced over at Ron's bed and saw it was empty. Harry sighed, he missed his friend. He wondered when Ron was going to wake up and realize Gin wasn't a little girl anymore. She grew up right before his eyes. She was far from that. Harry wondered how much longer Ron would try to avoid him. He glanced at the clock, it now read 7:45. Harry groaned he really needed to get moving if he wanted to get to class on time. He grabbed some clean robes from the dresser, and headed to the showers.

After he got out he felt much better. He felt more awake and refreshed. He put his robes on and attempted to put a comb through his hair, but decided it was useless. He left and headed off to the Great Hall, but he was intercepted by Ginny.

"Morning Gin, what's up?"

"I've got the greatest idea on what we could do to prank Ron. Fred and George sent me a new sample of their latest product. It's called Rainbow Camouflage Sugar."

"Uh huh, Gin, What exactly does it do?" Harry was desperately hoping that it was nothing that will make Ron hate him forever.

Ginny grinned at Harry, her eyes flashing mischievously. "Well you put this in Ron's drink, and it will cause him to change to a bright, flashy, and neon rainbow color."

Harry snickered at the thought of Ron looking like a human rainbow. "When do you want to make Ron all colorful, Gin?"

"Why Harry, there's no better time than the present." Ginny grinned. It was an almost evil looking smile.

Harry's face broke out in a grin. "Shall we Madame?" Harry offered his arm to Ginny

Ginny linked her arm with his. "Lets go."

When they reached the great hall. Ginny whispered to him, "I'll distract him while you sneak the Rainbow Sugar in his drink."

Harry just nodded back to her. He saw Hermione sitting down. He winked at Ginny then walked over to Hermione. "Hey Mione, do you have the notes for History of Magic?"

"Of course I do Harry. Why would I not have them? Let me guess, you somehow lost yours and you need to use mine." Hermione just shook her head at Harry. He was just as bad as Ron honestly!

Harry glanced over at Ginny and saw her engaged in a conversation with Ron. He saw her give him a wink. Harry reached in his pockets and pulled out the Rainbow Colored Sugar crystals. He watched Ron cautiously and poured the sugar into Ron's pumpkin juice. He glanced at Hermione, she was still looking in her bag for the history of magic notes. He quickly winked back at Ginny again, before he turned to Hermione. She finally found her notes.

"Here you go, and don't lose them again, Potter."

"Mione, Mione, would I do that?

Hermione just glared at him with a look that would make even Ron back off. "Yes, you would."

Loud laughing burst out through the Great Hall. Harry turned to look at Ron. He couldn't help laughing. Ron was glowing neon pink with electric blue and orange stripes here and there. He also had bright green splotches on him. The most hilarious was the florescent yellow. It kept flashing, like a muggle neon sign. Harry heard a soft laugh come from Hermione. Hermione's eyes caught his and she looked at Ron. Harry could tell that Hermione knew that it was Ginny and he, who had done that to Ron.

Harry roared with laughter when he heard Ron shout. "What the bloody hell is this? You did this Ginny, didn't you?"

As Ginny spoke up, she had tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard. "Yes Ron, I did, and so did Harry. Now, will you please stay out of our business. What we do together is none of your concern."

Ron glared at her and scowled Harry. He turned to Hermione for support, but saw that he wasn't going to get it from her, at least, not yet. Laughing, she backed away from him. "You got yourself into this mess and I'm staying out of it."

Ron turned red, well, along with all the other colors, and exclaimed. "The whole bloody world is against me." Then he threw his hands up and stormed out of the Great Hall. A trail of laughter followed behind him.

"Gin?"

"What Harry?"

"Well, do you think we were too hard on Ron?"

"Honestly Harry, I don't think so. Besides he deserves it for being such a prat to us."

"Yeah, it was pretty hilarious seeing the expression on Ron's face. I think Fred and George would be proud of us. So what time do you want to meet up to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, Gin?"

"How about 11:00, does that sound good to you, Harry?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll meet you in the common room tomorrow at 11:00."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ginny leaned towards Harry to give him a kiss, but was untimely interrupted by an "Ahem," coming from Hermione. She had a stern expression on her face, but her eyes danced with amusement.

"Since you two are going to start a snog session in the Great Hall, I'm going to head to class, before it gets too late. Bye."

Harry never took his eyes off Ginny. He absent mindedly waved bye to Hermione. She just chuckled and walked off. He was so mesmerized by Ginny, he didn't want to pay attention to anything else but her. He bent over to close the remaining gap between them. Harry's hand caressed her cheek. He kissed on her cheek, and wished the moment wouldn't end, but he knew they both had to get to class. He pulled away reluctantly. Ginny smiled and said, "Don't worry, we can snog all day tomorrow."

Harry couldn't now hardly wait for tomorrow to come. Now it's off to a long lesson of transfiguration.

Authors note: I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, I know I said I would have the date at Hogsmeade on this chapter, but it seemed like a good place to end. And always, special thanks to Jim, my wonderful beta reader. Now here's to the reviewers.

Liz H Potter: Wow two reviews thanks, I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long.

WaterSpirit1 : I'm glad you like the story so much. Don't worry there will be more action coming up next chapter. If you want to write a fan fiction go for it just use your imagination. I'll be looking forward to reading it.

David M. Potter: I agree with you Ron needed to be taught a lesson. I'm glad you liked it so much.

Pookie Monster and Ameneko: Where did you get that name. I like the unusual. Thanks for the review, keep them coming!

Supergirl036996: Thank you for you for reading both of my stories. I'm happy you like them.

Rocky235: I should try that too lol.

Aalikane: I've updated so now its your turn, hint, hint.

To all other readers please review.


	22. Chapter22 Hogsmeade

Fire of the Phoenix

By: Dolphingirl79

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!

Chapter 22 Hogsmeade!

Harry awoke Saturday morning with his scar prickling with pain. Old Voldemort was up to something. Probably torturing another Death eater for the fun of it, or maybe just out of sheer boredom. Harry groaned, at the idea of starting the day out with a headache. He opened his eyes, and saw the sunlight gently filtering through the window. Harry wondered whether he should ask Dumbledore about his scar pain. He decided not to, because there wasn't any vision or dream just pain. Harry rolled back over and pulled the covers over his head. He just wanted lay there and not get up. Harry laid there peacefully until the covers were ripped off of him a few minutes later. He looked up to see a very impatient Ginny.

"Harry, get up and move your bloody arse! I thought we were going into Hogsmeade today."

"Oh shit," he thought to himself. "I just overslept Gin, give me a minute to wake up. Please?"

Harry gave her a sad puppy face look, which he knew she couldn't resist.

Ginny had a hard time trying to keep her face stern. "Oh, just hurry up and get your arse moving."

She turned around and walked out. "I'll see you for breakfast, just remember, hurry!"

Harry groaned to himself. How the bloody hell could he have forgotten. He only been looking forward to it all week long. Harry jumped up and pulled out some clean robes. He put them on quickly, trying to ignore the chill in the air. He ran a comb quickly through his hair, but he gave up on that struggle. It looked as messy as ever. Some things never seemed to change!

"Well, at least I know she's not with me for my looks," Harry thought to himself. He grabbed his cloak, and fastened it with the phoenix pendant. With that he left the Gryffindor tower, and headed to the Great Hall. Harry was in such a hurry to get there he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going. Bam! He ran into Draco. Harry's eyes widened when he saw he Draco was talking to Cho looking actually happy. That was some enlightening news for Harry.

"Sorry, Draco. I guess I better watch where the hell I'm going."

Cho's eyes sparkled with mischief. "You just do that, Harry. That was a great prank on Ron yesterday. He needed something to get through that thickheaded skull of his. "

Harry looked at her with surprise. Draco was having a hard time trying to hold back his laughter "Catch you later, Potter."

Harry just shook his head, and walked off. He had a certain red headed witch who wasn't very patient, waiting for him. Harry entered the Great Hall, and he quickly scanned around looking for Ginny. He spotted Ginny talking amicably to Hermione. Ron was nowhere to be seen. Harry walked over to them.

"Where's Ron, Mione?"

Hermione turned and smiled at him. "Oh, hi Harry, Ron's out and about somewhere. I think he's avoiding you because of your involvement in his colorful appearance yesterday."

Ginny snickered, "The whole bloody school is still talking about it. I got an owl from Fred and George congratulating me."

Harry had to smile at that. "Well, now I know we did a good job, if they're impressed." He grabbed a piece of toast, and began to butter it.

Hermione got up from the table. "Well I'll catch you two later at Hogsmeade. I'm going to see if I can find Ron anywhere. Hopefully then I get him to stop sulking. Bye." Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulders, and took off.

"Bye Hermione," Ginny and Harry piped in unison.

Harry concentrated at eating his food as fast as he could. Ginny was watching him in mock amusement.

"Well at least I see you're not going to be hungry while we are at Hogsmeade. I hope you leave room in your stomach for the picnic basket lunch that I have packed for later."

Harry took a swig of pumpkin juice to clear his mouth.

"A picnic, Gin? Wow, you are just full of surprises. Don't worry I'm a growing boy. I'll have room." Harry got up and offered her his hand. "Are you coming?"

Ginny reached under the table and grabbed the picnic basket. She gave him her hand and a smile.

"Lets go."

They walked out of the castle together hand in hand. The air was biting cold, Harry wondered how they where going to have a picnic in this cold.

"Umm Gin?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"How are we going to have a picnic in this weather, isn't it a little cold and snowy?"

"Don't worry so much, Harry. I've got it all worked out."

"Well, Gin, wherever you go I'll follow."

"I know, Harry." Ginny looked at him with a teasing look in her eyes.

"Why you little imp." Harry began but was cut off by Ginny. She grabbed his face, and began to kiss him playfully. Harry responded with a raw passion.

Ginny gently pulled back from him. "Later, Harry."

He gave her a reluctant look. "Ok Gin, later it is then." They fell into a comfortable silence. No words were needed between them. As they entered Hogsmeade, they saw the brightly lit stores. Harry led Ginny into Honeydukes. He bought her some Sugar Mice. Then he bought himself a fresh supply of Bertie's Botts Every Flavor Beans. They sampled some new chocolate that Honey dukes had just gotten in. The chocolate gave him a warm feeling all over. They wandered out of Honeydukes.

"Look Harry, there's a new store, let's go visit?"

Harry glanced at the store Ginny was pointing at. It had an old fashion type sign hanging from the front that read. Jeweler's Enchantments.

"Ok Gin, let's go in."

Secretly he was thinking he could probably find something in here that was Christmas present worthy. He held the door for her as they entered. Harry was blown away with surprise at all the jewelry and odds and ends that was surrounding him. There were silver and gold, charms, pendants, bracelets, necklaces, rings. Rings, oh God, he didn't want to be even thinking about rings he was way too young for that!. There was a flash of silver that caught his eye. He turned to have a closer look. It was a silvery looking unicorn charm, which had flashes gold running through it.

He turned it over on the other side where it read, Protection to those who are of a pure heart.

"Wow," Harry said to himself, that will be the perfect gift for Ginny.

He glanced around and saw Ginny looking at a small wooden box, with symbols all over it. Harry quietly paid for the unicorn charm, and bought a silver chain that was charmed never to break. He continued to look back toward Ginny, but she was busy browsing around she never noticed. Harry quickly put the small package in his pocket, and went over to join her.

"What are you looking at, Gin?"

Ginny looked up at him. "Oh, Harry. I'm not looking at anything in particular. This box over here looks like it would make a good Christmas present for Hermione. It has an inscription inside it that it seems to suit her."

"Really, what does it say?"

Ginny held up the box and begun to read, "The only true wisdom, is the wisdom of your heart."

Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think Hermione will like that."

Harry waited for her while she paid for the box. They turned to exit the store, and they heard the sounds of student's panicked cries around them. There were Death eaters everywhere. Harry saw three younger students on the ground. He hoped they were only stunned and not worse.

Chaos was quickly surrounding them. Harry saw a red beam of light rushing toward them. Harry pushed Ginny to the ground. He threw himself on top of her shielding her from any curse that came their way.

Harry's scar then exploded in pain. He knew Voldemort was there.

Ok as always much thanks to Jim for helping me out so much. Sorry I couldn't update in a while . My computers hard drive was being formatted. Now here's to the reviewers.

Pookie monster and Ameneko: I'm glad you like the chapter, I'll check out you r fiction asap!

Supergirl 036996: I'll be happy that you have been enjoying the story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Liz H Potter: Why thank you, thank you, thank you.

Nymphadora003: I'm glad you liked the prank. Ron is a little too thick headed for his own good. Please keep on reading.

Lion of Gryffindor: Thank you for your continued support, I can't wait to read your updates.

David M Potter: I'm so sorry you had the flu. I'm glad to hear you're feeling better now. Just get lots of rest.

WaterSpirit1: Your story is coming along great let me know when you update. Keep on writing.

Aalikane: Now it's your turn to update lol.

Karkarov: Nobody is perfect. Please keep that in mind. Lol.

ZigZag722: I'm glad your enjoying this story, please keep on reviewing!

Rocky235: You are such a smart arse: Keep reviewing! Lmao!

To all other reviewers please be kind and review!


	23. Chapter23 Attack!

Fire of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!

Chapter 23 Attack!

Ginny was thrown roughly to the ground. Harry's weight pinned her down, and kept her from getting back up again. Harry drew his wand. He grabbed something out of the package and handed it to her.

"Here, put this on, quickly." Harry handed her the silver unicorn necklace. "I was hoping to give this to you for Christmas, but you need it more now."

"What does it do, Harry?" Ginny asked while fumbling with the clasp. Harry helped her fasten the chain.

"The necklace will provide you protection. Voldemort is here, I know it, and you'll need all the protection you can get. If anything happens to me, I want you to know that I love you. Try to stay out of sight. Remember, Voldemort is looking for me, not you."

Ginny looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too. Please, be careful. I'll do what I can here."

Ginny crouched beneath the window with her wand out. She saw a Death Eater coming toward the shop they were. A red stream shot out from Ginny's wand as she shouted.

"Stupefy!" Harry looked at her with amazement.

"You do that to anyone that comes near here." Harry gave her a swift kiss, and then he left.

Ginny watched as Harry walked away from her, maybe forever. God, she prayed that he would come back to her again. Ginny saw a Death Eater creeping around the corner.

"Stupefy, Expelliarmus!"

She saw the Death Eater fall to the ground. His wand flew into Ginny's hand. She fingered it, wondering how an object made from wood could cause so much pain and destruction. She took the wand and snapped in half. The wand emitted screams as it broke. Screams still echoed around. She could only hope that the noise was the screams of Death Eaters. Ginny wished that Harry will be all right; all she could do was wait.

Harry cautiously walked down the bitterly cold street. He saw fire blazing all around him, but hardly heating the air around them. There was death and destruction surrounding him everywhere. He saw flashes of green light streaking through the air. Just to his left, Terry Boot's lifeless body fell to the ground. Harry turned around and saw a Death Eater with his wand out, laughing maliciously. Harry felt a surge of anger flow through him.

"Stupefy!"

He saw the Death Eater drop to the ground. Harry walked over to him. He pulled the robe off the Death Eater's head. He backed away in surprise when he saw the familiar face that was underneath.

"Percy Weasley? Enervate. How could you betray your family?"

"Well, that's easy, Harry. I'm tired of being the laughing stock of the wizzarding world, just because I'm a Weasley. At least now I'm around people who appreciate my ambitions." Percy gave him a hard look and a cruel laugh. "Who ever said all Weasleys were on the side of the light. Remember, I was always different from the rest of them."

"Yeah, they know what loyalty is." Harry retorted bitterly.

"Enough, Potter! Crucio!"

Harry felt a dull pain reside in him. He was surprised maybe Percy wasn't good at the curse yet. Harry felt something warm upon him. He looked down at the pendant and saw it glowing red. Harry glared at Percy. Percy went white.

"How did you do that Potter? No matter, my Master will dispose of you soon enough."

An evil, cackling laugh echoed through the air. Harry felt his scar pulse with pain, but he ignored it.

"Well, well, it's the thorn in my side, Harry Potter. I was wondering if you were going to be here today. I'm too tired for games though. Imobileous! Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort was too close, Harry was frozen, and all he could do was watch as the jet of green light surrounded him, but not yet touched him fully. He felt the energy fade from him. Harry waved out his wand.

"Protego Reflectus!"

A blue beam shot out of his wand. He was waiting for the golden circle to enclose around them. It never did, the clashing of the two lights made up a brilliant light of a turquoise color.

Voldemort let out a cruel and chilling laugh. The laugh of a true villain, or of pure evil.

"I have a new wand now. One that I can use on you. Don't you know that you can't deflect the killing curse?"

Harry knew Voldemort was right, but he also knew that his phoenix pendant would keep the worst effects of the curse away from him. Harry shouted out.

"Finite Incanteam!" Voldemort had an evil smile on his face. Harry smiled back. He brandished his wand.

"Portus Transpero Greenland."

A gold beam shot out of Harry's wand. It surrounded Voldemort. Voldemort was looking around anxiously. Then a realization dawned on him.

"Nooo," he screamed. "I will get you Potter even if it's the last thing I do."

Voldemort began to shimmer. He was dissolving and the buildings behind him began showing through. His red eyes blinked and his mouth was working slowly, but there was no sound as he faded out. The remaining Death Eaters looked nervously around them. Aurors were coming in from all directions. They quickly appararted out of Hogsmeade, and Harry collapsed to the ground; all of his strength was gone. He sank into sweet oblivion.

As the screams died down, Ginny slowly walked out of the store. She stepped out into the street, which now resembled a war zone. There were children crying as they clung to bodies of their fallen parents. Ginny choked down the sobs as she saw the aftermath of the battle unfold before her. She continued down the street, searching for Harry. She looked down an alleyway where she saw a small crowd of people gathering. Ginny felt her heart pound in her chest.

"Oh God, please let him be alright." She prayed over and over again.

She reached the crowd. She slowly made her way through. She got a glimpse of the messy black hair lying on the ground. Ginny felt her heart drop from her chest. Tears burned in her eyes threatening to spill over on to her cheeks, as she saw him lying there. There were medi-witches kneeling beside him.

"Excuse me, is he going to be alright?" The witch looked kindly up at Ginny.

"He's alive and stable, but we won't know more until we get him to Hogwarts, where we can treat him."

"Thank you God," Ginny said silently. She watched as they conjured a stretcher and started up the road to Hogwarts.

Ok, where to start, not this weekend but next weekend I'm going to gone for 4 days. I'm going up north to North Carolina for 4 days. With any luck I'll be avoiding the snow. So I probably won't be able to update for a while, but I'll try to post another chapter before I leave. Now, as always, many thanks to Jim, my beta- reader

Merci beaucoup! Thanks to all those who review, if you don't please do. Everyone's comments count. Until

Next time cheers!

Dolphingirl79

P.s. sorry the chapter is so short, but it seemed right to end it there.


	24. Chapter 24

Fire of the Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter24 Back to the hospital wing!  
  
Ginny followed the stretcher that contained an unconscious  
Harry back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Please be okay, Harry. Hold on, please?"  
  
Ginny tears were falling freely as she spoke softly to Harry's  
unconscious form. She was so grateful that he was still alive.  
Many others were not that lucky. Ginny knew a lot of others  
lost their lives that day. She prayed that their souls were at  
peace.  
The large castle of Hogwarts loomed before her. Ginny felt  
relieved to see the familiar grounds of Hogwarts. It was the  
only place where she really felt safe.  
  
Harry was magicked into the hospital wing. Ginny kissed him on  
the cheek.  
"I love you Harry." She whispered to him softly. Madame Pomfrey  
shoed her off.  
  
"You can't come in until I say so. Understood, Miss Weasley?"  
  
Ginny just shook her head yes.  
  
"Don't worry I'll let you know how he is as soon as I can. This  
boy has been through almost everything and I'm sure he'll be  
alright." With that, she closed the door to the hospital wing.  
Ginny slumped to floor. She buried her head in her arms and  
just waited.  
  
Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Ginny  
watched as Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore walked  
in and out of the hospital wing. They both had grave looks on  
their faces. Even the twinkle left Dumbledore's blue eyes. They  
walked by her as if she were invisible. Ginny felt herself go  
crazy with the lack of information. She was about to knock on  
the door when it opened.  
  
Madame Pompfrey stepped out. "Miss Weasley?"  
  
Ginny felt her heart begin to pound. "Yes?"  
  
"Harry should recover with a lot of rest. He suffered two  
cracked ribs, remnants of the Cruciatus curse. He also was hit  
by the Avada Kedavra. It is beyond me how he still is alive,  
but the things that happened to that boy. he should have died  
along time ago. I don't know how he survived the killing curse,  
but he did. His energy level is very low. He will probably need  
to stay here at least a week."  
  
Madame Pompfrey paused, than she took a closer look at Ginny.  
"You need to go to bed, before you collapse. Harry is sleeping  
now. You can visit him tomorrow morning."  
  
Ginny would have leapt for joy, but she felt too weary. "Thank  
you for letting me know." Ginny turned around, and walked off  
towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Polyjuice," Ginny called out to the portrait of the pink fat  
lady, which guarded Gryffindor Tower. The portrait swung open,  
revealing the Common Room. Ginny wearily crawled through the  
space. She ignored all her housemates and headed strait to the  
girl's dorm. She did not even bother to take her robes off. She  
collapsed into bed and fell into an exhausting deep sleep.  
  
Harry woke up slowly with his mind groggy. A white haze  
surrounded him.  
  
"Am I dead?" Harry asked himself.  
  
He reached around and found his glasses. Harry put them on. The  
room came back into focus and Harry realized he was in the  
hospital wing. He saw many beds were filled with victims of the  
attack. His eyes scanned around for Ginny, but could not see  
her anywhere. Harry hoped she was ok. Harry tried to sit up,  
but he fell back down in pain. It hurt to even draw a breath.  
Harry felt bruised and battered everywhere. Madame Pompfrey  
finished tending to a student and walked over to him.  
  
"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Honestly, I feel like I have been run over by a steamroller.  
Where's Ginny Weasley?"  
  
"Miss Weasley is okay, but she can't see you right now. I told  
her to go to her dorm and rest. She looked like she was ready  
to collapse from exhaustion. I'm going to get you some pain  
relief potion, and let the headmaster know that you're awake."  
  
Madame Pompfrey walked to her potions cabinet, and came back  
with a bottle of gray pain relief potion.  
  
"Drink it all up."  
  
Harry took a swallow. He had to fight the urge to spit it out.  
The potion tasted almost as bad as skelegrow. When Harry was  
done, he gave her back the goblet. He sank back down into his  
bed.  
  
A few minutes later Dumbledore came in. He pulled up a chair  
next to Harry.  
  
"How are you feeling, Harry?"  
  
"Better since I took the pain relief potion."  
  
"That's good." Dumbledore watched Harry with a thoughtful  
expression on his face. "I'm curious to find out what happened  
to Voldemort? Some are saying he is gone. The only one to know  
the truth is you."  
  
"He's not gone, sir. I only transported him to Greenland."  
  
"How did you accomplish that? There weren't any spells I was  
aware of that could do that."  
  
"I found the spell at the beginning of the year, in the Room of  
Requirement. It was in an old tattered book. The spell lets you  
transport the person in question anywhere you want to send  
them."  
  
"Don't let anybody else know of the spell, especially the  
ministry."  
  
"Don't worry; I won't let the ministry know anything, sir. I  
can't trust them. Oh, Percy Weasley is a Death Eater. I don't  
know how or when, but he's a traitor."  
  
"Yes, I know he was, Harry."  
  
"Was? He's gone, isn't he?"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, he must have been behind you when you and  
Voldemort were dueling. The pendant that you were wearing saved  
you from getting the full effects of the curse. Percy wasn't as  
fortunate however."  
  
"Well, that explains why the Cruciatus curse didn't hurt like  
usual." Harry remarked dryly.  
"Is Hermione and Ron alright?"  
  
"Harry." Dumbledore began to chuckle dryly. "They were  
occupying The Shrieking Shack. They both are worried about you,  
but you are not allowed to have visitors until tomorrow. You  
need sometime to recover."  
  
Harry shifted in his bed. "And yet you're here, sir."  
  
Dumbledore had to let out a chuckle. "Why my dear boy, that's  
the advantage of being Headmaster. Any more questions?"  
  
"Actually, just one. Who all were lost at Hogsmeade?"  
  
Dumbledore shifted his eyes to the ground. When he glanced up  
again his blue eyes glistened with tears. "We lost Terry Boot,  
Mundugus Fletcher, Dennis Creevey, Percy Weasley."  
  
"That bloody traitor." Harry interrupted him.  
  
"Harry let me finish, there was one more who was killed. It was  
Cho Chang."  
  
Harry felt his shoulders slump, even though he no longer had a  
crush on her. He also did not want anything to happen to her  
either. "How is Malfoy holding up? He and Cho were getting  
awfully friendly."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "He doesn't know yet, he's been unconscious.  
I'm sorry to bring you the bad news."  
  
Harry just nodded.  
  
I have an emergency meeting with the Order. Therefore, I am  
going to have to go. Do not try to visit Draco yet. It won't do  
him any good." With that, Dumbledore got up. He looked like he  
aged ten years within the last five minutes.  
  
Harry watched him go. There was nothing left for him to do.  
Harry's eyelids started to get heavy, and he took off his  
glasses, and laid them on the table next to him. He sank back  
into his bed and let his eyes close. Hopefully his dreams would  
turn out to better than reality.  
  
Author notes: Ok I got another chapter written. Yeah! I am  
leaving on vacation tomorrow. So I probably won't update for at  
least a week. Sorry! As always thanks to Jim, you're the best.  
I would also like to thank Lion of Gryffindor for your  
continued support on both of my stories. He has a couple good  
ones posted. So check it out! Now here's to the reviewers.  
  
Rocky235: As always my favorite smart arse! Lol! Keep on  
reviewing. You always leave great ones.  
  
Lourdes: Thank you!  
  
Lion of Gryffindor: Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews.  
Now Update! Lol. I'm glad you like the story so much.  
  
Nymphadora003 I'm you liked where I sent Voldemort. I decided  
he needed to be in a cold and frigid place. Only a couple  
people caught on to that. Keep the reviews coming please?  
  
Aalikane: Now it's your turn again. So you have to kill me huh!  
I think I'll leave you more cliffhangers. lol.  
  
ZagZig722: Now you have to update, I did lol . Thanks for  
reviewing it means a lot.  
  
Melindaleo: Thank you for reading my story, Let me know when  
you update! You got one great story going. This one is still a  
work in progress. The original version really sucked but I'm  
slowly working out the kinks. Keep on reading.  
  
And to everyone else Review! Thanks to all those who have cause  
I got over 100 reviews yeah!  
Ok that's out of my system now. Until next time, cheers.  
Dolphingirl79 


	25. Chapter25 A Week in Bed

Fire of the Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to write this? I do not own Harry Potter!  
  
Chapter25; A Week in Bed.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, to light shining in his eyes. He brought his hand up to his face, trying to shield his eyes. "Could the sun be any brighter?" Harry asked himself sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, yes, it could be. If you were standing outside, instead of being stuck in here." A voice popped up beside him. Harry looked over, and saw a blurry vision Ginny standing next him. Harry, felt around on the night table and found his glasses. The blurred images cleared. Ginny was staring at him with an amused looking expression on her face. "So do you always talk to yourself Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry felt his face go red, and he changed the subject. "How are you holding up, since the attack? I've been worried, but they told me that you were ok."  
  
"I've been worried about you too, Harry, but I have been holding up fine. Well, since I found out you would be ok, with no lasting ill effects. I haven't seen Madame Pomfrey yet. How long are you going to be here for?"  
  
"I'm not sure Gin, maybe a week. Madame Pomfrey says I have to gain my strength back. I was hit with the killing curse. It obviously didn't kill me, but it drained me badly." Ginny paled noticeably.  
  
"I'm glad that the curse didn't do its job. It must mean that the pendant stopped the worst of the curse from hitting you." Ginny's body trembled, when she thought of what could have happened.  
  
Harry struggled to sit up. Ginny propped up the pillows behind him. Harry's face took on a sorrowful look. "Gin, I have to tell you about Percy."  
  
Ginny looked up with tears running down her face. "I already know Harry. Ron told me this morning. I know he was a bloody prat, but he was my brother. I still loved him even though he turned against us."  
  
Harry raised his arm, and let his fingers gently caress her cheek. "I know, Ginny. I'm sure Percy also knew too. Some where in his sick, twisted, power-driven, and insane mind, he knew." Harry glanced down, he saw Ginny clutching a book. Harry decided it would be a good time to change the subject. "Gin, what are carrying?"  
  
Ginny glanced down at the book she was holding. "Oh, I forgot. I made you a scrap book to look at while you are stuck in this bloody hospital wing." Ginny carefully handed the book to Harry. "Be careful with it." She advised him. "Some of things in there are quite old. Consider this an early Christmas present."  
  
Harry took the book with caution and opened the front cover. He looked over at the first page and saw the inscription that Ginny had written.  
  
Dear Harry, I am sorry I couldn't afford to get you much for Christmas. However, I'm giving you more that money could buy. I made this book with various pictures, and mementos. May you always look back, and remember the good times.  
Love Always,  
Ginny  
  
"Aww, Gin, thanks so much!" Harry gently pulled Ginny close, and landed a soft kiss on her pouty lips.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Harry and Ginny jumped back. Madame Pomfrey walked up to them carrying an array of potions.  
  
"I see you found him alright. Now go to class, so Mr. Potter can get some rest. You can come back, and visit later."  
  
Ginny gave Harry a wry smile. "I'll be back to see you after class."  
  
Harry smiled back at her. "I'll be waiting."  
  
Ginny turned around and left the hospital wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey handed Harry a tray of potions. "Here, take them all, then rest."  
  
Harry looked at the array of potions. "What is all this?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked at him exasperatingly. "You've got pain relief potion, strengthening potion, and a sleeping potion. The clear one you should be familiar with, it's Skelegrow. Let me know when you're finished." Madame Pomfrey turned up her heels and walked off.  
  
Harry grimaced at thought of taking the last potion. He quickly drank that one first, so he wouldn't have the horrible after taste. As he finished the rest, Harry signaled to Madame Pomfrey to take away the tray. Harry felt the sleeping potion take effect, and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry awoke a few hours later. At the foot of his bed was a lunch tray. Harry felt ravenous. He ate his lunch of fried chicken and mashed potatoes. He pushed the tray to the side. Now that lunch was over he then brought out the book Ginny had given him and began silently thumbing through the pages.  
  
He felt like laughing and crying, all at once. One of the photos caught his eye and he studied it intently. The picture was of a red hair girl and a messy black haired boy. They were both walking by the lake, and they were holding hands.  
  
"That's funny; I don't remember that at all." Harry admonished to himself quietly. The girl in the picture turned around. Harry saw the green eyes that matched his own. It was his mother not Ginny! "Merlin, where did Ginny get this? I wonder how she got a picture of my parents?" Harry asked himself wonderingly.  
  
Harry turned to the next page, and it contained a picture of the marauders. They all looked so carefree, and happy. "It's a good thing they didn't know the future." Harry commented to himself. Harry started to look at more, but a knock on the door interrupted him.  
  
Ron and Hermione popped their heads in. "Do you mind if we come in?" Ron asked in a small voice.  
  
"Well," Harry drawled out. "I suppose so. Truce, Ron?"  
  
Ron stood there looking sheepish. "Yeah, truce."  
  
"Now boys, was that so bloody hard." Hermione trying to look stern, but her twinkling eyes gave it away. "Oh, Harry, by the way, here's the homework you missed. So far you have Potions and Transfiguration. We will give you the rest as we get them."  
  
Harry looked at the assignments Hermione had given him. "You know me, Mione. I just love homework, especially Potions." Harry tried to keep a strait face.  
  
"Oh, shove it, Harry." With that Hermione smacked Harry upside the head. Ron had a hard time not bursting out laughing.  
  
"Harry, how long do you have to be in here for?"  
  
"I'll be in here for a bloody week, Ron."  
  
Hermione looked at the boys smirking. "Watch your bloody mouths you prats"  
  
Ron turned around, and faced Hermione. "Look who's talking, Granger." Hermione mockingly swatted at Ron. Ron caught her hands in his easily. He kissed them gently and let them go slowly.  
  
"Hey you two." Harry cut in. "Get your own room."  
  
"Ok, We'll see ya later, Potter." Ron pulled a protesting Hermione out of the room.  
  
"We will be by later, when we have more time." Hermione called out, with her voice slightly muffled.  
  
Harry just shook his head. "Well I might as well get this bloody Potions homework done with before Snape finds an excuse to kick me out of his class."  
  
Harry began writing about the history of Polyjuice Potion. Two hours later Harry put his quill and parchment down on the table. His hand was killing him. Only Snape could think of assigning an essay that was four parchment rolls long! Harry's eyes were blurring together. He took off his glasses, and laid back down into bed. Merlin, he couldn't wait for this bloody week to be over with. Harry heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Harry opened his eyes. It was Madame Pomfrey carrying a tray of potions. Harry groaned, and closed his eyes. He hoped she would think he was asleep, and go away.  
  
"Mr. Potter, wake up. It's time for your potions. Don't be pretending you're asleep when I know you're not."  
  
Harry opened his eyes back up again, and groaned. "This is going to be one long week!"  
  
Hey I'm back from vacation, and thank you all for the reviews! As always thanks to Jim, my beta. You're the best. Now to the reviewers.  
  
Mel B : A new reviewer! I'm glad you like the story! I hope you keep reviewing!  
  
Blackdragonofdeath13 : Another new reviewer. Thank you! Please keep reading.  
  
Aalikane: Ok, Ok. I read it. Lol  
  
Nynphadora003: I'm sorry I killed Dennis, but I figured someone from Gryffindor had to die too. It ended up being him. Thanks for your constant reviews.  
  
Lourdes: Another loyal reviewer, Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
ZagZig722: Now it's your turn lol!  
  
Lion of Gryffindor: Hey your stories are really good too! I really enjoy reading them. I'm glad you liked what I did to Percy. Keep on reading!  
  
Melindaleo: I'm glad it gave you a break, and thank you! I'm sorry I killed of Cho, but I needed to kill of the one of the more known characters. Keep on reading!  
  
Glitter8262: Thank you, Sorry, I made this one longer for you.  
  
Rocky 235: Last but not least. Thank you!  
  
To everyone else who reads be kind and review! Until next time cheers!  
  
Dolphingirl79 


	26. Chapter26 Christmas!

Fire of the Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!  
  
Chapter 26 Christmas!  
  
At the end of a long week, Harry was finally released from the hospital wing. It was the day before Christmas. Most of the students left on the Hogwarts Express, and went home to their families. They were all returning before New Years, because the ball this year was to be held on New Year's Eve.  
  
Ginny opted to stay with Harry, at Hogwarts, this year. Ron and Hermione also decided to remain at school for the holidays. Harry spent most of his time in Gryffindor Tower Common Room. Even though he was well enough to leave the hospital wing, Harry still hadn't regained all of his strength yet. He often found himself tired, although Madame Pomfrey told him that it would pass. Harry still had to stop in the hospital wing once a day for strengthening potion.  
  
Harry glanced out the window, and sighed. Dark gray clouds hung low and heavy in the sky. The bitter wind howled around the parapets on the tower roof. Cold infused the stonewalls and Harry shivered as he wrapped a blanket around him. Harry felt his stomach growl, and he wondered what was taking Ginny so long. She had left for the kitchen almost a half hour ago.  
  
They were spending the night in the Gryffindor Tower Common Room. Harry hoped that Ginny hadn't been caught by Filch. Even though the students were on hols, Filch wasn't.  
  
Harry had felt only minor twinges in his scar since the attack. He still wasn't sure of Voldemort's thoughts, as the Dark Lord was being careful to block Harry from his mind. Harry could only wish he was doing the same.  
  
Another large growl came from Harry's stomach. He sighed and got up. Harry was starting to get really worried about Ginny. As he got to the Gryffindor entrance, the door swung open, and Ginny stepped in looking beautiful and breathless.  
  
"I'm so sorry it took so long Harry, but I had Peeves chasing me. I managed to snatch some fried chicken and biscuits from the kitchen though." Ginny laid down the blanket. "Here's the picnic that we didn't get to have."  
  
Harry was touched by her sentiment. "Aw Gin, you didn't have to."  
  
"But I wanted to Harry. I wanted to show you I still remember our date that we never finished. We can start at the part that got interrupted."  
  
"I love you, Gin."  
  
"And I love you, too. Now sit down, shut up, and eat, Potter!  
  
"Damn, Gin, I get the point." Harry looked in her eyes, and saw mischief sparkling in the brown depths. He knew underneath that bossy act she was having a hard time controlling her urge to laugh. Harry only wished he could have planned a better Christmas Eve for her. Unfortunately, he was still too weak to get around much. His energy was still drained, even though Madame Pomfrey reassured him he would get his strength back with time.  
  
Harry tore into his chicken, like a rabid wolf. Ginny watched him with utter amazement.  
  
"Hungry, Harry?"  
  
Harry gave her a lopsided grin he knew she found adorable. "I'm a growing boy Ginny. At least I am not as near bad as Ron."  
  
Ginny began to snicker. "Harry, I don't think anyone can hold a candle to Ron's appetite."  
  
Harry imagined Ron every night at dinner. He began to chuckle. "The only person who could hold a candle to Ron was Sirius." Harry said the last name softly. Ginny noticed the change in Harry.  
  
"Are you ok, Harry?" Harry slowly looked up, and found himself holding her gaze.  
  
"I'll be fine, I just missed Sirius a little, especially because it's Christmas Eve. At least this year is better than last."  
  
"How so Harry?"  
  
Harry pretended to be thinking hard. "Well, there is no Umbridge this year. Most importantly, I have you." Harry wrapped his arms around her. They just sat on hearthrug in front of the fireplace, for a long time. Harry felt himself begin to feel really sleepy. He looked at Ginny and noticed she was already sound asleep. He pointed his wand towards his dorm. "Accio blankets and pillows" Soon blankets and pillows came flying at him. He carefully laid the blankets and pillows on the floor. When everything was arranged, Harry gently laid Ginny, down. He curled up next to her soon fell fast asleep.  
  
The night soon passed into morning. Harry was having a really good dream of Ginny. He dreamed she was lying on top of him, and kissing him. He opened his eyes, and saw his dream became a reality. Harry quickly rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.  
  
"Morning Gin."  
  
"Merry Christmas Harry. Now get up it's time for presents."  
  
Harry let out a pitiful groan. How could she expect him to just get up after she had been lying on top of him. "Just a minute Gin, let me wake up a little first, okay? Why don't you get the presents ready, while I use the bathroom."  
  
"Whatever you say, Harry. I guess when nature calls, you've got to answer. Just hurry up!" Ginny gave him one more kiss, before bouncing off of him.  
  
Harry slowly got up, and headed toward the bathroom. He hurried so he could get back to Ginny. As he ran back down to the common room, he saw Ginny shaking the boxes. It was obviously something she liked to do. Harry began chuckling to himself while he watched her. Ginny seemed to sense she was being watched. She turned around and saw a very amused Harry standing behind her.  
  
"How long were you there, Harry?"  
  
Harry walked closer to her with his arms folded together. "Long enough Gin. Couldn't wait for me, huh?"  
  
"Nah, you were taking too long. Sometimes a girl has to take things into her own hands. C'mon there're presents to unwrap!" Ginny tossed him a bright green package. "Here you go."  
  
Harry caught the brightly wrapped package. "Thanks Gin," he opened it quickly. It was another forest green, Weasley jumper. "Well, here's one for you he grabbed a boxed wrapped in gold colored paper. Ginny dove on in and tore the wrapper off. Inside was a white flat box. She opened it slowly. Ginny gasped in amazement. She grabbed the contents of the box, and shook it out. It was the dress robe she longed for in Diagon Alley. It was pale green with cream and gold trim.  
  
"Thank you so much Harry. I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you. I gave you your present at the hospital bed."  
  
"Ginny, it was a beautiful gift too. Don't worry, your heart is enough of a present." He took her hand, and kissed her fingertips gently. "Now c'mon, let's get back to opening presents!"  
  
After they were done opening all their presents, Harry gazed at his pile of gifts. Ever since he been to Hogwarts, the pile got larger, and larger every year. He had a box of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans and Chocolate Frogs. He got a new fancy quill and parchment paper, from Hermione. A picture of his parents, and the marauders while they were in Hogwarts. Some Rock cakes from Hagrid. What surprised him most was the pensive he received from Dumbledore. Harry knew they were supposed to be expensive. "Well I guess he is still trying to make up to me because of last year." Harry silently thought to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't take you on the Firebolt Gin. I haven't yet the strength."  
  
"It's okay, Harry," Ginny added coyly. "There's always New Years."  
  
"You're on Gin."  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I appreciate all the wonderful feedback. If you read this story please review. And as always many thanks to you Jim, my beta. Until I write more, cheers! Dolphingirl79 


	27. Chapter27 The New Year's Eve Ball

Fire of the Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Chapter 27: The New Years Ball!  
  
The Christmas Holidays were flying by. Ginny and Harry spent a lot of time just being together, but they did manage to get in a snowball fight with Ron and Hermione. It was a tough battle, and Harry was the first to wear out. Students were starting to return to Hogwarts, and the halls were buzzing with talk of the upcoming New Years Eve Ball. Ginny was especially excited.  
  
Harry still spent most of his time in the Gryffindor Common Room regaining his strength. His usual activity was playing Wizards Chess, or studying up on his defensive spells. Several professors had started decorating the Great Hall, and it was spectacular. The inside looked like a wintry wonderland. The castle was looking more enchanting than usual.  
  
New Years Eve came, and found Harry pulling on his dark forest green dress robe. He nervously smoothed it out. He combed his hair trying to make it flat, but as usual, his hair won out in the end. Harry sighed as he went out to the Common Room. He couldn't wait to see Ginny all dressed up. He was pacing, as he waited for Ginny to come down.  
  
Harry saw Hermione come down first. She had pale blue robes, with flecks of silver in them. Harry gave the good luck signal to Ron, who just nodded his head nervously and smiled. At least he wasn't wearing the frilly maroon robes. Instead they were navy blue, with no frills at all. Harry watched as Ron escorted Hermione out of the tower. Harry was so busy watching them that he almost missed Ginny making her entrance. Harry's breath caught when he saw her. She possessed such a regal, yet natural beauty. Harry felt as if he should be bowing down before her. She wore pale green robes with cream and gold trim. They look like they were molded onto her. Ginny wore her hair down in loose, but controlled waves. Harry's fingers itched to run his fingerings through its shimmering length. He decided to play it out in the dramatic note. "You look absolutely ravishing, stunning, magnificent, and beautiful. Are you sure that plain old me can escort such an exquisite creature as yourself." Harry bowed down before her.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "You are not so bad yourself, Potter."  
  
Harry held out his arm. "Shall we, milady?"  
  
Ginny smiled gently as she took his arm. "Why certainly, milord." With that they escorted each other down to the Great Hall. On their way down, Harry saw Malfoy exiting the hospital wing.  
  
"Wait right here, Ginny, I'll be right back." Ginny gave him an understanding look.  
  
Harry walked over to Malfoy. "Hey, Draco, you're finally getting released from the hospital wing?"  
  
Malfoy gave Harry a cool look. "Why do you care, it's not like you visited me."  
  
Harry felt like he was punched in the stomach. "I'm sorry, but Madame Pomfrey told me that you couldn't have any visitors. Usually anyone that can't receive visitors is so bad off they wouldn't know whether they had visitors or not."  
  
Draco sighed, resignation in his voice, all the fight was gone from him. "They only told everybody that because they thought someone would tell me about Cho, and then I would lose all hope to live. I don't see the bloody point of that. I cared for her, but it was still too new for me to tell whether or not I truly loved her. I'm sorry she's gone, and I miss her, but I'm not devastated."  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco, I didn't know."  
  
Draco looked at Harry with a sad look in his eyes. "Don't worry about it, Potter, I'll see you around. With that he turned and walked off. Harry felt a sense of loss and regret as Draco walked off. Harry somehow knew that their friendship wouldn't be the same. He also knew he couldn't keep Ginny waiting.  
  
He put his arms around her and just held her. She patted him on the back soothingly. Ginny seemed to know how he felt without him saying a word. Harry and Ginny slowly broke apart, and he took her hand. They walked in silence, fingers interlaced, to the Great Hall.  
  
As Harry held the oak door open, they slowly looked around in amazement. The only word Harry could use to describe it was magical. There were enchanted snowflakes and icicles everywhere. The hall was decorated in pale blue and silver hues. It was a wonderland with none of the cold. There was a band warming up on stage. "Celestial Nights," it said on the banner. Unsurprisingly, Harry had never heard of them. Harry could tell Ginny had though, her face held a dreamy gaze to as she looked at them. Harry realized the band members were all young male wizards.  
  
"Hey, you aren't thinking about trading me in?" Harry questioned Ginny, teasingly.  
  
Ginny just looked at him and blushed. "Why I would never trade you in, Potter. I'm yours forever. Don't you know that?"  
  
Harry grabbed her hands and kissed her fingertips gently. He could feel her shiver with anticipation. "I love you, and of course I know you love me. Don't you know that you hold my body, heart, and soul?"  
  
Ginny felt a giddy warmth pulse through her. She looked up into his green eyes that held her captive. "I know Harry. I can tell by the way you look at me. I can tell by the way you hold me. Last, but not least, I can feel it when you kiss me." Ginny then gave him a soft kiss, which held warmth and reverence in it. They held each other for a moment, until Harry broke apart with a slight smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Do you want to dance with me, Ginny? I know I am not a great dancer, but I promise not to step on your toes."  
  
"I'd love to, let's go." Harry led Ginny by the hand, and swung her out to the dance floor. Harry put his arms around her, as they began to gently sway to the music. Ginny gently rested her head on Harry's shoulders, and closed her eyes, wishing that moment would never end. She felt his breath tickle the back of her neck. She breathed in deeply, the spicy clean smell of his cologne. It felt so good just to be close to him. Ginny closed her eyes again, and she drifted away, while in his arms. The next thing she knew Harry stopped dancing.  
  
"Umm, Gin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The music stopped."  
  
"Oh, OH."  
  
Ginny quickly untangled herself from Harry. Her face was glowing bright red.  
  
"Let's go sit down, Gin, and maybe have a butterbeer or two."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Harry guided her to a table and pulled out the chair for her.  
  
"Stay here, and I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok," Ginny readily agreed. She watched as Harry walked off to get them drinks. Ginny began to look around at other couples while waiting for Harry. She saw Seamus and Lavender talking and laughing. She was glad that they seemed happy. Everyone deserved happiness tonight, because God knows, with the war out there, the happiness could be soon overcome by sorrow and bitterness. Ginny heard laughter passing by her. She glanced back up and she saw Ron laughingly pulling a stubborn Hermione to the dance floor. "Well there's a change. I thought it would be the other way around." Ginny was soon lost to her own thoughts, and she didn't notice Harry sneak up behind her.  
  
"Hey, love, what are you thinking of." Harry surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist. Ginny felt his warmth enveloping her.  
  
Ginny looked up at him with love. "Why, I'm dreaming of you, of course."  
  
Harry smiled as she spoke. He could never get used to the feeling of being loved. It felt like a new experience every time Ginny said it. Harry was mainly used to hatred and abuse. He handed her a butterbeer, and held out his glass. "Here's to tonight. No matter what happens tomorrow, we will still have tonight."  
  
Ginny held up her glass. "May tonight live forever in our hearts." They both quickly downed the contents of their glasses. Harry put down his glass, and got up, as the band started a fast pace song.  
  
"C'mon Gin, let's dance." Harry dragging her to the dance floor amazed Ginny. She kept her thoughts to herself, as Harry pulled into a fast dance. They seemed to dance for hours, but once in awhile they stopped to talk to Ron and Hermione or some other couple. Mostly they just danced. It was around 11:30, and everyone was getting anxious for the clock to strike midnight, when Harry whispered to Ginny.  
  
"Let's take off."  
  
Ginny looked up at him in surprise. "Now?"  
  
"Yeah, now."  
  
"Okay, lead on, Harry." Harry led her out of the great hall and looked around cautiously. When he saw no one coming he pulled out the invisibility cloak from his dress robe. The cloak wasn't what Ginny expected Harry to pull out.  
  
She thought it might have been his wand.  
  
"C'mon, Gin, get under it." Ginny quickly obeyed. Together they snuck out of the castle. Ginny was quite surprised when Harry took her to the quidditch pitch. He held out his wand and called out. "Accio Firebolt." Harry soon heard his broom whistling through the air. He caught it and climbed on.  
  
Harry held his hand out to Ginny. "Are you coming?"  
  
Ginny quickly took his hand and climbed on the broom behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. The ground was soon disappearing beneath her feet. The air whistled around her. Harry flew over the lake. The moon was fully risen, and casting it's silvery reflection on to the lake. It was peaceful to look at, and. Harry landed by the waters edge. With the cries of "Happy New Years" coming from inside the castle, Harry cupped Ginny's face, with his hands.  
  
"Happy New Years, Gin." he breathed in her ear. As he began to gently kiss her, fireworks were exploding in the background. Ginny gently broke away from Harry. He looked at her with a soft smile.  
  
"Happy New Years, Harry." Then as he kissed her, she kissed him.  
  
Thanks as always to Jim my Beta. Thank you to all the reviewers out there. They mean a lot to me. I'm sorry, I probably not be able to update as much. I have been only been able to write one chapter a week, and I have two stories that I'm keeping up with. Lately I have been extremely tired, and today I found out the reason for that. I found I was pregnant. I'm still a little bit shocked about it myself. I am not in no means abandoning this story or my other one. It just might take a little longer for me to update, cause I have a harder time staying awake to write. Thanks again for everyone's support. Till next time cheers! Dolphingirl79 


	28. Chapter28 Dreams of the Future?

Fire of the Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. So do not sue me please!  
  
Chapter 28 Dreams of the Future?  
  
New years passed in a flash, and the rest of January seemed to blur by, as Harry kept busy with quidditch, the D.A., and lots of homework. He had hardly anytime to breathe much less any time for Ginny and his other friends. All was quiet with Voldemort and the remaining Death Eaters. After the attack in Hogsmeade, Voldemort was laying low for a while, trying to rebuild his forces. Harry didn't feel any more pain in his scar, which he welcomed with great relief. It was hard to lead a normal life with flashes of pain pulsing through his head. He often wondered how he was ever to kill Voldemort. Voldemort had been studying and learning so much longer than he had. Harry began to feel that it was hopeless, for how could he defeat someone so powerful.  
  
Harry just shook his head to clear it and continued to study at the common room table. Now that Charms was done he'd have to start on History of Magic.  
  
Opening the text, he began reading. "Chapter 33: The Uneventful Times." Harry fell asleep with his book open.  
  
There was a smoky haze that burned his eyes and screaming, lots of screaming. He dreamed about the final battle, which took place right outside of Hogwarts. Harry was walking through the battlefield, stepping over the bodies of students and Death Eaters. Harry saw the wounded lying on the ground, struggling to get up, or just moaning. Tears burned his eyes as he saw the familiar faces of his friends. They lay there covered in blood and not moving. He struggled to keep his head clear, as he passed by the bodies of Remus Lupin, and Dumbledore. Harry had a hard time choking back the sobs.  
  
He told himself over and over again, "I'm only dreaming. I'm only dreaming." He continued walking and looking around for Voldemort or his body, but did not see it. Instead Harry saw his own body lying there on the ground. He felt cold chills come over him. It was the most unnerving experience, seeing your dead lifeless body staring up at you. Harry heard a cold cruel laugh; he looked up, and saw Voldemort shoot out a green beam of light out of his wand. Ginny fell, and a scream tore from Harry's throat.  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
Then the scene changed, and all the blood and gore was gone. The battlefield was replaced by a grassy meadow. He saw two figures walking towards him. As they walked closer Harry realized that was his parents. They were glowing with a soft light.  
  
"Mum, Dad?"  
  
James and Lily just nodded with tears in their eyes.  
  
"All this is a dream?"  
  
James cleared his throat. "Yes, it is."  
  
"What does all this mean? Mum? Dad?"  
  
James and Lily looked at each other then at Harry. Lily spoke up first. "It was a vision of what can still happen Harry. This was to show you what would happen if you lose hope and faith. This is only a what if scenario. So, as long as you believe in yourself, you will defeat Voldemort. But if you don't, what you saw will come to pass."  
  
"Can I defeat him? Truly?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, you can. But you can't do it unless you believe that you can. Another thing you must work on is relying on others, rather than only yourself. Your greatest flaw is your need to do everything by yourself. You're an incredible force alone, but you are unstoppable with your friends by your side."  
  
Harry looked up at his mum. He saw the love shine in her green eyes. Harry felt a lump in his throat. It was the kind of love he wasn't used to getting. It was the love of a mother. Harry had to squeeze his eyes shut to stop the tears from flowing down his face. He didn't want to cry especially in front of his parents. Harry felt the loving arms of his mother as she wrapped her arms around him. He felt her love for him, and it was overwhelming. Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder, it was his dad.  
  
"Harry, we love you, and we're proud of you. No matter what the future holds, we will always be with you."  
  
Harry stared at his dad's brown eyes. "I love you too, dad."  
  
"And Harry."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't forget to prank the Slytherins."  
  
Harry had to laugh at that. "I won't, dad."  
  
James pulled out a silver chain with two charms on it. One was a stag, the other a lily. "This is so you know this was real and not just a dream." James put the chain around Harry's neck.  
  
"Thank you dad, mum."  
  
They just looked at him with tears in their eyes. "We love you son and good luck."  
  
James and Lily began slowly backing away from him. Harry realized it was time for them to go.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry, till we meet again. Until then we will watch over you."  
  
"Bye mum, bye dad." Harry whispered back. He felt himself get pulled from the dream, back to reality.  
  
"Nooo!" His mind was screaming he didn't want to leave his parents, which he had finally found. Harry felt light shining on his face, but Harry kept his eyes shut. He was trying to will himself back to sleep. Finally Harry realized that wasn't possible, and he opened his eyes. He felt around his neck for the silver chain. "Thank God," Harry whispered as he grasped it in his hands. Harry, from that moment on, knew that his parents never really left him. He also realized that they would always be watching over him.  
  
I know such a short chapter, and it doesn't have much of Ginny in it. Sorry! I decided Harry needed to see his parents. Ok as always much thanks to Jim I don't know what I would do with out you. To all the readers thanks your reviews, please keep them coming. To all those who reads this, and don't review. Please do, it helps us authors out a lot. I'm sorry it took so long, but I have had a lot of morning sickness lately {it should be called all day sickness}. So I write whenever I feel well enough to. Until next time, cheers! Dolphingirl79 


	29. Chapter29 Insanely Busy Times

Fire of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Authors note: I'm sorry it's been a long time since I have written anything for this story, but under the circumstances I haven't been feeling really well lately. So I kind of lost interest. Also computers, TV's, anything with flashing lights make me extremely dizzy. I can't wait for it to end. Oh I found out my due date. I'm due on November 9th.

Hopefully both of my stories will be finished by then. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, and support from everyone. Well on to the story.

Cheers!

Dolphingirl79

Chapter 29 Insanely Busy Times.

After Harry had his dream revelations, he felt oddly better. Harry felt a confidence in him self that he didn't know was possible. All professors really took notice of his work improvements, even Snape. Harry threw himself into learning everything he could. His mind was constantly searching for more knowledge. Ron even commented to him that we was becoming like Hermione. Hermione was obviously delighted at Harry's new found interest in school work.

Ginny felt a little left out, by the lack of time Harry spent with her. She was patient and understanding with him. She was increasingly busy with her self, with her owl's coming up soon. Still sometimes a girl gets lonely. Ginny couldn't wait until the OWL's were over with. She longed to spend time alone with Harry. The only time she saw him was at quidditch practice, and the D.A. classes. She often missed times of being alone with him.

Ginny sighed as a stray lock of red hair fell into her face. She brushed it off her face impatiently. She glared back into her charms book, and tried to concentrate on her studying. Unfortunately her mind kept straying back to Harry. Ginny closed her book angrily. If he wasn't going to come to her, then she was going to him! Ginny got up off her bed, and left the dorm to go to the library, where Harry seems to have lately taken a permanent residence.

Ginny walked through what seemed like endless corridors. Her mind was contemplating what she was going to say to Harry when she saw him, but her mind seemed to go blank every time she got past hello. All Ginny knew was, that she had to drag Harry out of the library somehow.

Ginny's hand shook slightly when she opened the door to the library. She took a deep breath, and walked in. Her eyes scanned around searching for Harry. She saw a group of sixth year Slytheryns', point and laugh at her as she walked by. Ginny was not bothered by their ridicule, and slander. "If they want to look like arse, let them." Ginny silently told herself.

Ginny kept her eyes searching for the familiar messy black hair. Her eyes slid from the tables to the book cases. She saw the rumpled black hair, and the piercing green eyes. She saw him scan the titles of the books before deciding to pull one out. He brought it back over to his table were his books were. He sat down, and opened the book. He did not even notice her!

Ginny felt her blood to begin to boil. She felt herself taking a few calming breaths before stepping forward. "Hello Harry."

Harry looked up at her with a surprised look in his eyes. "Um hi what's up?"

Ginny remembered to count to ten before speaking. "I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk by the lake with me. I have really missed you these past weeks."

Harry just sighed. "You know I'm busy, and I have a lot to research. Maybe some other time ok?"

Ginny felt a rage burn within. "No Harry it's not ok. Just remember no matter how much things you think you have to do. You can't ignore the people around you. You will eventually end up insane, and bitter. Just like Tom Riddle! I have no need for a boyfriend who can't even spend five minutes within three weeks with me!" Ginny turned around, and stormed out.

Harry's face went white as he saw her leave. He glanced down at the books, and then at the door. He quickly made his decision. He slammed his book shut, and went to the door.

Afterword;' I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but it seemed like a good place to leave off.

I am sorry I probably won't be able to update again for a little while. I'll probably do one more chapter before I have the baby. Afterwords I won't be working for a while, so I'll be able to update more often.

Cheers! Dolphingirl79


	30. Chapter30 A Chase around the lake

Fire of the Phoenix

Chapter30 A Chase around the Lake.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Authors note: Finally here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but for a while I was too big to sit behind the computer comfortably. Well I had a baby boy. His name is Justin. He was 7lbs 9 oz, and 20 ¾ inches long. Thanks to everybody on their support. Here is the next chapter.

A Chase around the Lake.

Harry stormed out of the library after Ginny. He ran down the twisted corridors and passages looking for her. Instead he ran into Hermione. She appeared to be ruffled from him running into her.

"Harry watch out where you are going. Why are you running around for anyways? Where's the fire?"

"I'm sorry, but I was running after Ginny. Did you see her, or which way she went?"

Hermione just watched him, while looking amused. "Don't you know she always goes to the lake when she wants to be alone or when she is trying to calm down. So you can probably catch her there."

Harry smacked himself in the head. He couldn't believe his stupidity. She only asked him to the lake with him. "I guess I have been working too hard." He silently berated himself.

Harry gave Hermione's shoulders a quick squeeze. "Thanks I owe you one." With that Harry hurried toward towards the castle doors.

He hurriedly pulled open the heavy doors. The light out side was beginning to fade, as the darkness was threatening to take over. Harry felt an alarm come over him. Didn't she know it wasn't safe outside with the night coming? Harry ran all the way to the lake. His eyes scanned around for a glimpse of fiery red hair. Finally he caught sight of her sitting down underneath the trees. Her head was resting on her knees, and she seemed to be rocking slightly. Harry slowed his pace down to a walk. As he edged closer to her, Harry could see her shoulders quaking. Her tears sparkled like diamonds as they ran silently down her face. Harry felt relief and guilt, all at the same time. He stopped behind her, and wondered what he would say to her. He gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." That's all that came to Harry's mind. He couldn't think up of anything else to say.

Ginny slowly turned around. Tears still glistened on her cheeks. Harry felt a wave of guilt run through him, for causing her tears. She silently just shook her head. Ginny gave Harry such a sorrowful look that it pierced his heart like a double edged sword. "I don't want to lose you Gin, but I need to learn how to for once and all destroy Voldemort. Until that happens I can't really live a life with you. So please understand. I love you, but you got to patient with me for now. Please Ginny I need your support in this. I still want you with me, and I want us to have a life together." Harry continued to look pleadingly at her.

Ginny just held her arms out simply. "I have just missed you so much. I was beginning to think that you didn't want me anymore."

Harry just engulfed her in a bittersweet embrace. "Don't worry that will never happen." He held her face up, and kissed her with an almost reverence. When the broke apart. Harry looked up at the sky, and saw the stars were replacing the dying sunlight. "We need to get inside the castle. It's not safe outside at night."

Ginny took his hand, "ok let's go back."

They both walked back to the castle together. Their hearts was a lot lighter than it was moments ago. They entered the great hall holding each other. Unfortunately they entered the hall while dinner was in precession. The slytheryns were pointing at them with sneering laughter. Ginny bent her head towards Harry. "Just ignore them. Don't let them get to you."

"Don't worry I wasn't I was wondering which of them I could practice all the curses I've been learning."

Ginny just had to laugh. "Damn if that's not a good idea I don't know what is. I'm sure Ron would love some slytheryn target practice. Hermione though might give us lecture though."

"Gin, you think that has ever stopped us before?"

"No."

Harry held out a chair for her. Ginny sat down, and grabbed a plate. Harry was soon piling up his own plate with shepherds pie. He heard a plop on the other side of him. He saw Ron in the chair on the other side of him. "What's up mate?"

Ron looked at him with an annoyed dark expression. "Bloody slytheryns, that's what."

Ginny just giggled at him. "What did they do?"

"Don't ask." He looked up at the slytheryn table, and saw Pansy Parkinson pointing and laughing at him.

"Well big brother, I have a simple solution for you." Ginny eyes glittered mischiefly as she loaded her spoon with mashed potatoes. She stood up and flung it at Pansy Parkinson. "Food Fight!"

Authors note: Thank you everyone for your support. Please be kind and review. It shouldn't take me as long to update again, but I 'm going to update my other story first.

Cheers Dolphingirl79


	31. Chapter31 A Change in the Air

Fire of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Chapter31 A Change in the Air.

After the famous Hogwarts food fight, Ginny and Harry served their detentions. Ginny was beginning to study for her OWLS. Harry helped her in the defense area, and charms. While Hermione helped her with the rest. They didn't get much quality time together, but they still saw each other when they could. Late one night, Harry and Ginny were the only ones' left in the Gryffindor tower. Everyone else was in their dorms asleep. They were both struggling with their transfiguration home work. Harry was working on research for his animagus capabilities of the phoenix. McGonagall was testing him on the end of the year exams.

"Hey Ginny, I wonder if I have the magical properties of a phoenix when I transform. This book is useless, because I guess you aren't supposed to transform into animals with magical properties."

Ginny looked up from her book. "I would imagine so, otherwise what would be the point on being able to transform into the phoenix, unless you could really be the phoenix. Just in case why don't you ask Dumbledore?"

"Because I don't want to run to the Dumbledore for every question. Besides that's what we got Hermione for." Harry let out a chuckle while running his hands through his messy black hair, making it stand up worse.

Ginny just let out a laugh. "Don't you let Hermione know you said that."

"Don't worry I won't. I really don't have a death wish, like everybody seems to think."

"I know you don't. You just seemed to like all the near death experiences instead."

Harry felt his temper flare up as she said that, until he saw her teasing brown eyes. "I know all the times I could have died, and I didn't. I should probably be in the Guinness's book of world records."

"The what?"

"Damn Gin, I thought you took muggle studies."

Ginny tried to put the best offended look on her face, but failing miserably. "Whoever said I was the best student? Besides at least I know what a telephone is, unlike Ron."

Harry snorted with laughter. "He is hopeless with the fellytone. He got me in trouble once for calling me. He seemed to think he had to shout at it. Just to say my uncle wasn't too happy about it."

"Those horrible muggles, I imagine not. At least you don't have much longer than you can be free from those horrible people."

"I know I can hardly wait." Harry let out a big yawn. "I guess we should probably turn in for the night. I got Snape in the morning."

"Yeah you don't need detention. Merlin knows you had more than your share of detention."

"He seems to look for any bloody reason to get me in trouble. When he looks at me, all he sees is my father. He is so blinded by his childhood grudges, that he can't see me for who I am."

"Well it's his loss if he can't see the wonderful guy that I see, sitting before me. Besides when did you ever care what Snape thinks about you? All he ever did was torture and embarrass you in class."

"I know Gin, but last year I kind of looked in his pensive."

"You did? And you're still alive?" Ginny grabbed his wrist to search for a pulse.

"That's not funny Gin. I thought he would kill me, but instead he just stopped from giving me occulmancy lessons. No body was too happy with that." Harry remembered the enraged expressions on Remus's and Sirius's face when he told them that. That seemed so long ago, when it was only a year. It seems like a lifetime passed since then.

Ginny noticed a change to Harry's mood. She reached over and wrapped her arms around the top of his shoulders. Harry just let the comforting warmth of her arms soak into his soul. He was lucky to have someone like her. He wondered what he ever done to deserve her love. She seemed to always no how to make him feel better.

"Thanks Gin." Harry pulled her arms tighter around him. They held each other a while like that. Not talking, but enjoying the comfort that they brought each other. Harry looked up at the clock and noticed it was now 2:00 am. "Umm I think we should go to bed, so I can face my morning with Snape." Harry turned around and kissed her lightly. "Goodnight Gin. I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too." With that Ginny got up and left to the girls' dormitory.

Harry got up, and walked to his dorm. He pulled back the curtains around his bed. He laid down and sighed. He was definitely wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

Harry awoke the next the morning to Ron standing over him. Harry sleepily reached for his glasses. H e put them on and the room came into view. "Ron why the hell are you up already?"

Ron just looked at him with a smirk on his face. "Are you planning to get up or stay in bed all day?"

Harry just glared at him. "Tell me a good reason to get up."

"Oh just your favorite professor would love to make you scrub the bed pans in the hospital wing with no magic. Also he would love to take more points off of Gryffindor."

"Oh shit, I forgot I had Snape." Harry hastily sat up and started to change into his robes. "It is just for once I got a good night's sleep. No Voldemort, no nightmares, just uninterrupted sleep." He fumbled with the comb through his hair.

"How the bloody hell can you forget about that slimy git? Even if you did have a good night sleep. "What time did you come to bed anyways? I woke up at midnight, and you weren't around."

"I was up studying with Ginny." Ron just tossed him a look that he didn't really believe him.

"I'm sure you were also catching some snogs along with that studying."

Harry's face began to flush red. "I'm sure we didn't do anymore than you and Hermione."

"Ouch, point taken. Now let's get some breakfast, because I can't face Snape with an empty stomach."

"You can't face anything with an empty stomach." Harry retorted back at him.

Ron just threw him a dirty look. "Hey I'd rather Snape not taking off points for my stomach rumbling." With that Ron turned around and began to leave. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah go ahead I'll be right behind you." Harry pulled his shoes on, and then followed Ron to the great hall.

Harry pulled out a seat next to Ginny, at the Gryffindor table. The Slytherns did their usual sneer at him. All except Draco, he just stared at his breakfast without really seeing it. Harry felt a pang of guilt; he knew how it felt to lose someone you love. But Harry still sometimes had a hard time believing that he was Draco now, and not a Malfoy. He shot Draco a sympathetic look, and Draco just gave him a half hearted smile without really meaning it. Harry was getting ready to ask him if he wanted to join Harry at the Gryffindor table when Dumbledore entered the Great Hall. He entered with a formidable presence. Magic radiated off of him. His expression was grim, the twinkle in his blue eyes were replaced with a cold fury. Harry was instantly alerted, he knew something was wrong for Dumbledore to look like that. Dumbledore swept to the front of the hall. He magically raised his voice.

"Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but all classes are cancelled today." Ron's face lit up with the prospect of no classes. Dumbledore continued, "There has been attack at the ministry of magic!" Harry watched Ron's face go from joy to horror. Ginny dropped the glass she was holding. Glass shattered, her pumpkin juice splashed all over Harry. She gripped his arm.

"Oh Merlin please let dad be ok!" Harry just felt a hot anger spread through him. Damn Voldemort, damn his minions.

Authors' note: Thanks for all your reviews and continued support. I tried hard to make this chapter longer for all of you that were commenting about the last couple chapters being short. I'm sorry I don't update as much as I use to. For that I'm sorry. The new baby takes up most of my time. So please be patient with me. I have no intention of abandoning this fiction, especially because it's my first one. It's almost done with. Yes there will be a sequel. Thanks again and please review!

P.S. I know there are probably some grammatical errors please since I know longer have a beta, it is hard for me to catch them all. But I'll do my best!


	32. Chapter 32

Fire of the Phoenix.

Disclaimer : As usual I don't own a thing. All the credit goes to J.K.R.

Chapter32. A Light in the Dark.

Harry put a comforting arm around Ginny as his anger surged at Voldemort. He could feel Voldemort ecstatic ecstasy through his scar. He could feel Voldemort's dark maniacal laughter pulse through him. Harry tightened his grip around Ginny until she cried out in pain. Only then Harry looked down and saw how tight he was squeezing her, when he saw the tears in her eyes. Harry instantly felt guilty.

"Are you ok?" Ginny just silently shook her head no. She was in too much of a shock to say anything.

Harry felt an elbow in his ribs he looked up and saw Hermione pointing to the professor's table. Harry noticed all the professors where talking anxiously while the occasional looking in his direction. Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Whatever that they were talking about; it could not be good news for him. Pandemonium was all around him. The students were all in panic, with screaming and crying going all around him. Harry looked at Ginny and saw she was white and shaky. Harry glanced over at Ron and saw him clenching his fists under the table. Harry prayed that Mr. Weasley was alright. Harry felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Dumbledore standing next to him.

"A word with you in my office, please Harry?"

Harry swallowed hard trying to push down the sense of foreboding that was trying to pulse all through his body.

"I'll be right there Headmaster."

Dumbledore's cool blue eyes that normally twinkled and sparkled, was now in a frozen blue raging fury. Power seemed too illuminated through every line that etched through his tired ancient face. Harry could detect sadness as well as regret in his voice. Dumbledore never seemed so old and tired. Harry gave Ginny's hand a squeeze. Harry tried to speak, but the words wouldn't flow from his mouth, so he just closed his mouth shut. Ginny seemed to understand, and she nodded her head through the flood of tears that were running down her cheeks.

Professor Dumbledore looked down at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. "You may all come too, because I daresay you will all hear what I am going to say anyways." Dumbledore casting a furtive glance at Harry. They all got up, and silently followed Dumbledore to his office. They reached the statue that guarded Dumbledore's office. "Skiving Snack boxes." The statue sprung to life. Harry looked at Dumbledore with a look of question in his eyes. Harry pushed it out of his head. What was is to him what Dumbledore chose his passwords to be. There were much more important things at hand. Dumbledore led them silently up the spiral staircase into his office. When they reached his office Harry glanced at all the portraits, they were whispering franticly between themselves. They saw Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione; they instantly stopped the frantic talking amongst themselves.

Dumbledore motioned for them to take a seat in the squashy chairs in his office. Harry chanced a look at Ginny. Her face was ghastly pale. She had a look of sorrowful acceptance in her eyes. Harry had to look away. He looked at Dumbledore's grim face for a hard minute before asking the question of the hour. "So what happened?"

Dumbledore stroked his long white beard before answering. He looked up at Harry his normally sparkling blue eyes was now an ice blue fury. "Well as you all know Voldemort and the death eaters attacked the ministry today. Losses from our side are quite devastating. The death eaters weren't playing around." Dumbledore paused to take a quivering breath. Dumbledore looked at Ron and Ginny, "I'm afraid your father has gone missing. I'm sorry."

Ron let out a shaky breath. "Well that doesn't mean he's dead though." He gave Dumbledore a hopeful glance.

Harry looked down at his shoes, not trusting himself to look up. "If Voldemort takes you prisoner, sometimes you are better off being dead than a prisoner. At least if he is dead he will be in peace, but if Voldemort got him, he will be in anything but peace." Harry dared a glance at Ron. Ron was clenching his fists at his side. He saw Hermione grab Ron's arm as if to restrain him. Ron took a few shaky deep breaths to calm him back down.

Dumbledore waited for them to finish before he continued. "We will do everything in our power to get him back safely. I will give you information as I receive it." Dumbledore took off his glasses and sighed before continuing. "Harry please let me know if you feel anything or have any visions, please consult me before acting on impulse."

Harry felt angry and guilty at the same time. He felt Ginny slip her hand into his. She gave him a reassuring squeeze. Harry wondered how she could continue to keep hoping and living even after the devastating news that she received today. Harry looked up at Dumbledore, and muttered "Yes professor."

Dumbledore looked at them sorrowfully. They were so young they should be enjoying life not fighting in a war. "You may go back to the Gryffindor tower. I'll let you know if I hear anything about Mr. Weasley."

Ginny and Ron could only shake their heads. Harry almost felt his heart breaking for them. Maybe he thought a little bit for himself too. He hoped that Mr. Weasley wouldn't suffer too much from Voldemort and his minions. Harry slowly followed Ginny, Hermionie, and Ron to the Gryffindor tower silently. There wasn't too much to say. They were at least all in it together. There was nothing like to have to suffer the burden all alone as Harry had done numerous times. They silently went into Gryffindor tower with out speaking. Harry could feel their anguish; he put his hand on Ginny's arm. She gave him a sorrowful smile. Harry's heart leapt into his throat. Once again the old familiar guilt came back to him again. Ginny looked at him again and softly said the best words Harry could hear at the moment. "It's not your fault."

Harry felt a warmth and strength pulse through him. Ginny laid her head on his lap. He gently stroked her fiery red hair. After a while her breathing became slow and calm. Harry knew she was asleep. He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione fell asleep on the couch across from them. Before Harry knew it he fell asleep too.

Soon Harry began dreaming of a grave yard. He saw Mr. Weasley slumped over a gravestone tired and defeated. Harry felt anger flush through him. He tried to reach him, but he heard a cold chilling voice crying

"Avada Kedavra." He saw the green rushing light, and Mr. Weasley falling to the ground. Harry felt his dream self running to Mr. Weasley's body, even though he knew that there wasn't anything that he could do. Harry heard that high cackled laugh that echoed through the night air. Harry turned around to see Voldemort brandishing his wand like a whip. "Well, well Mr. Potter. I see you came to me again. I'm sure you are asking yourself, is this is real? Or is it is one of my tricks. I think I'll let you find out for your self shortly."

With that Harry felt himself getting propelled back to his state of conscious. Harry woke up with a start. His scar burned intensely. Ginny woke up next to him. "What is it?"

Harry put his hand on his scar, trying to push the pain way. "I need to see Dumbledore."

Then another wave of pain rushed though him, he began to feel like he was under the cruciatious curse. Harry could hear himself screaming. He heard Ginny call out "Stupefy." Harry slumped to the floor and his world turned black.

Author's notes. I know it has been a while since I have updated, by my life is very hectic right now. I am going on vacation tomorrow, but I am taking the lap top with me. Hopefully I will have another chapter to post when I return. Thank you all for your patience. I will try to have this story completed, before HBP comes out. There are only about 3 chapters left. So please bear with me a little longer. I hope everyone has a great 4th of July weekend. Cheers every one, and don't forget to review!

Cheers, Dolphingirl79


	33. Chapter 33

Fire of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own a thing!

Chapter33 A Life Worth Living.

When Harry was awakened he found himself on the floor of Dumbledore's office. He saw Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the order hovering above him. Dumbledore held out his hand to help Harry up.

"I trust you are feeling better Harry? That was quick thinking of Miss Weasley to stun you. That I recently learned is a good counter curse against the cruciatious curse.

I thank you Miss Weasley for." Dumbledore did a slight bow to Ginny before turning back to Harry. "I'm afraid I must have to ask you if I could get your memories and put in my pensive."

Harry raised his head up slowly, and looked into Dumbledore's troubled eyes. "Of course professor."

Dumbledore took his wand to Harry's forehead a silvery wisps came out of Harry's head. Dumbledore quickly put his wand into the pensive. Then they all watched Harry's memory played out. Harry watched Ron turn a nasty shade of green. Ginny turned white, and she started to shake like mad. Harry put a comforting hand on her arm. She grasped with her other hand gratefully.

Harry found his voice first. "What does this all mean professor?"

Dumbledore just peered down at him through his half moon shaped spectacles. His eyes held no sparkle, and his face was grim. "This means Voldemort is trying to lure you out of the castle again. He is assuming that you wouldn't tell anyone that you're going." Dumbledore looked at Ron and Ginny with a brief pause. "I don't know for sure if your father is aliveor not, but I do know that we must treat this with the out most caution."

Harry glanced at Ginny and she was shaking with silent sobs that racked her small frame. A curtain of flaming red hair blocked her face. Harry knew that if he could see it, that there would be tears tracing a path down her face. Harry knew he couldn't just do nothing about it! Dumbledore broke into his thoughts gently. "Don't worry Harry I don't plan to do nothing about this. We know where Tom is, so we are going to organize a rescue mission if it is possible. If Mr. Weasley is alive, we will get him back."

Dumbledore ushered Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione out of the office. "I'll let you know when I hear something until then go back to your dormitories and try to get some more sleep. Bad Situations always seem to look better in the morning."

Harry looked at Dumbledore in disbelief. He felt anger pulse through him. Harry told himself to stay calm. He nodded his head tersely and walked out of the office not saying a word to anyone until they got back into the common room.

"Gryffindor's rule," Harry told the fat lady in the portrait. The portrait swung open.

Harry went and kicked the table in frustration before sitting on the couch. He took a shaky breath to calm himself before speaking. "It's just like before Dumbledore is leaving me out of everything. "Doesn't he know I'm the only one who can destroy Voldemort? Why is keeping me in the dark, it's quite obvious that I will never have a normal life. Why is he trying to protect me now, when he knows it's me that has to end things."

"That's because he knows that you are not ready." Ginny broke in with her soft voice quivering with unshed tears.

Harry turned towards her. Her hair hung in her face like a scarlet curtain. Harry pushed the strands back out of her face. He put his chin under her chin and cupped her face gently. "I may not be ready to defeat him, but I am the only one that can get your father back."

"Then you know Harry we will go with you." Ron and Hermione said in unison while holding on to each other tightly.

Ginny let her brown eyes penetrate Harry's green eyes until if felt like she would penetrate his very own soul. "You know I'm with you."

Harry felt his heart break a little bit as she said that. He wished that she wouldn't have to be involved. But Harry knew deep inside his heart that Ginny wouldn't have it any other way. He looked down at the pendants his parents have given him, and the phoenix one Ginny has given him. Harry felt a surge of strength and love surge through him. He looked back into Ginny's soul penetrating gaze. "May love guide us back home." Harry looked around at Ron and Hermione. "Well let's get some research done. At first we have to find out where Little Hangleton is."

"Well Harry that is easy all we have to do is take the knight's bus over their. We just have to get to Hogsmeade first and, take the bus from there. Hemione broke in surprisingly with out her know it all attitude that she likes to take on.

Ron broke in I think we should all bring our brooms in case we need to escape. We should bring an extra one in case of my dad needs if he is too weak to apparate."

Harry was amazed from Ron's quick thinking, but then he did know his strategy. All those chess games paid off. "We will have to swipe two school brooms, because I know you don't have one Hermione. Hermione looked white at the possibility of riding on a broom, but she looked resolute at the same time.

"If I could ride on a threstal I couldn't even see, I can deal with broomstick." Hemione gave a toss of her head making her hair bushier than usual. "When do you think we can leave undetected?"

Harry looked down at his watch. "Well it is around eleven now, how about we meet at the quidditch pitch in about an hour. We should probably try to swipe a couple things from the hospital wing. I would think a blood replenishing potion and maybe a strengthening potion too." Harry paused thoughtfully "Now who can sneak into the hospital wing and get them with out being obvious?"

Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. "I can go; I only have been sneaking brooms out of the broom shed since I was six years old."

Harry looked at Ginny and he saw a little bit of Fred and George shine in her. "Ok, but be careful ok?"

Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. "You know I will." With that Ginny left the common room with a little more bounce to her step unlike earlier. There seem to be a glimmer of hope hiding in her slowly seeping out.

Harry turned around to Hermione and Ron. Then he remembered something he should have given Ginny the invisibility cloak. Ron seemed to be reading his mind. "It will be alright, Ginny has had lots of practice at home."

Harry could only nod and wait nervously for Ginny's return. Time seemed to crawl by slowly then about twenty minutes later Ginny returned breathless and wind swept, robes were bulging a little in the front. "I got them right here." Ginny pulled out two small flasks from her robe. One was blood red; the other was filmy and steaming slightly. "Now come on let's go get my dad."

Hermione held Ginny back, "You and Harry pretend you guys are going flying, and Ron and I will meet you guys there. That way Dumbledore won't suspect us. You guys go ahead; Ron and I will be there in about fifteen to twenty minutes. He can help me choose a broom."

Ron leaned over towards Harry and talked really low. "Yeah there is a big choice between the shooting star that has no steering or the on that butterflies out strip." If it wasn't the fact that so much was going on, Harry would have snorted with laughter.

Instead Harry grabbed Ginny's hand "C'mon lets go."

They walked side by side not speaking, barely touching. They both felt flutters of nervousness on the inside, but on the outside perfectly composed. Harry felt like there was someone watching him. He looked around but didn't see anyone, but the feeling remained.

Soon Harry and Ginny reached the quidditch pitch Harry got their brooms out of the broom shed. He grabbed his firebolt and Ginny's Nimbus. Harry was soon soaring the air, diving and doing loops; flying was one thing he felt he was really good at. Ginny was soaring with him, she about as a good flyer as we was. They flew going through spiral twists that went strait up ad strait down. They didn't realize that they had an audience. Ron and Hermione soon joined them up in the air. Ron carried the extra broom with him. Hermione looked a little shaky on her broom, but she did all right. She pursed her lips thin with determination. Harry flew to them

"Are you guys ready?" Ginny and Ron, and Hermione all nodded their heads. "Then let's go." Harry felt the feeling again that he was being watched, but he didn't see anything. So he followed the others as they flew towards Hogsmeade.

Back in the castle, Snape reported to Dumbledore. "They have left just like you said they would Albus."

Dumbledore stroked his long silver beard. He gave a port key to all the members of the order. He grabbed on to Fawkes. "Well let us be off then." Unknowingly did he not know that another broom followed Harry.

Author note: Hey everyone, I tried to have this story done before HBP, but because of my work schedule, taking care of kids I couldn't write this chapter as fast as I normally could. Well there are only two chapters left to go. Then I will concentrate on finishing my other story Every Rose has its Thorn. After that I will write up a sequel to Fire of the Phoenix.

Please review it means a lot to us and makes us authors get up off of our arses and write.

Cheers everyone. Thank you for sticking with me.


	34. Chapter 34 The Song of the Phoenix

Fire of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own H.P., or any of the wonderful characters in Jo's world.

Chapter34, The Song of the Phoenix.

Draco Malfoy watched the Gryffindors fly off from a distance. He knew Potter was up to something, expecially since the attack on the ministry. He knew that the muggle lover Weasley was taken. Draco was still appalled by the Weasley's being the blood traitors that they were. But he also learned to accept that. He knew overall the Weasley's were decent people, and didn't deserved what was happening to them. Draco shivered slightly underneath the invisibility cloak. He slightly repositioned himself on his Nimbus 2001. He watched Potter, the mud blood, and the Weasley's fly off towards the direction of Hogsmeade. Draco leaned slightly forward on his broom and silently took off after them. He knew that they were going to go into the Dark Lords' trap. Draco's silver eyes misted over in a raw fury. He had some revenge to repay the Dark Lord, even if it meant his own life. "An eye for an eye," Draco whispered silently to himself. He sped off after the others.

Harry couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being followed. Every time he turned around he saw nothing there. "You're just being paranoid," Harry told himself . Almost too soon the flight was over. They landed by the shrieking shack. Harry got off his broom, and shrunk it down to the size of a toy model. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all did the same. Harry gave a nervous glance behind him. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he was being followed. Harry felt his eyes trek themselves to Ginny's. Her eyes held his resolution in his decision. She nodded to him slightly. Harry understood her completely. He held his wand out, and braced for the Knights bus.

Harry wasn't disappointed, it didn't take long for Stan Shunpike make his appearance. As unusual the bus about knocks them all over. Ron did fall over, earning an exasperating look from Hermione. They silently entered the bus. Stan looked at Harry.

"Where to Neville?"

Harry just sighed, because he still didn't feel like going into detail about him not being Neville.

"Little Hangleton."

"Well that will be twelve sickles per person with the chocolate. Eleven sickles without the chocolate."

Ron gaped at Stan Shunpike. All Stan could manage was a sheepish look and said," you know inflation."

Harry just grabbed a bunch of coins without bothering to count them to, and shoved it at Stan. "Just keep the rest."

Stan Shunpike became over exuberant and dropped the bag of money on the dingy floor of the knights bus. He led them to the back of the bus. Stan looked at Harry like he wanted to say something, but then changed his mind. He walked backed to the front of the bus. He stumbled half way down the aisle like he was pushed. But he gave a dirty look to the hag that was sitting there, and continued walking. "Take them away Ern," was all Harry heard before he felt the bus lurch forward underneath him.

Ron looked at questionably at Harry, but for once he didn't speak his mind. They were all to distracted with the task at hand before them. Harry felt his hand being squeezed. He looked down at Ginny, and saw that she slipped her hand in his while he was so distracted. Ginny gave him and encouraging smile, but her eyes held sadness and hope. Harry put his arm around Ginny. he felt her warmth sink into him. He looked at Ron and Hermione. He saw them holding each other, as to savor eachother every moment they had left together. Whether it was a few hours left or a lifetime. Harry shifted his arm around Ginny, she layed her head against his chest. Harry felt that brilliant warmth that only Ginny could give him. He pressed his lips on the top of her fiery red head. Harry at that moment knew no matter what happened Voldemort could never take the love that Harry felt at this time, this moment away from him. Almost too soon the bus came to a screeching halt. They arrived at Little Hangleton.

Harry got up slowly with dread. He looked at Ginny she looked pale, but Harry saw strength and determination in her eyes. He knew Ginny was ready for whatever was ahead. He looked at Ron and Hermione, and knew that they would stay with him to the end. Harry felt warmed all over at the loyalty of his friends. He seriously doubted if Voldemort had that kind of loyalty ever. Harry walked off the knights bus. He gave them all their broomsticks that was shrunken to the size of the model ones. The knight's bus sped off as soon as they cleared the road. Harry saw a big dark and foreboding house. He recongized from his dreams. Harry shivered as he drew closer to the house. The house seemed to let out a permanent chill in the air. There also seem to be mist that shrouded the house like a blanket. Hermione let out a shaky laugh. "

"Well that's a house used for those horror movies."

Ron gave Hermione a strange look, "what's a horror movie?" Hermione just looked at him with an incredulous look on her face. "If you took muggle studies, then you would know."

Ron looked like he was going to retort, when Ginny grabbed on his arm. "Honestly Ronald now is not the time, we have more important things at task right now!" Ginny turned around angrily at Hermione. "You know Ron is oblivious to muggle things, so why bait him?"

Ron and Hermione looked down sheepishly. Harry gave Ginny a grateful look. He was glad he didn't have to endure another Ron and Hermione's famous rows. Ginny gave him a look back that seemed to say, your welcome anytime.

An explosion seem to rock the sky. Harry broke out to a run to the back of the house. He ran to the graveyard. He saw the dark mark rise up into the sky. He saw Mr. Weasley tied to the same headstone that Harry was tied to two years ago. He had blood matted to the side of his head, and was slumped over. Either he was dead or just barely alive. Harry heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and he saw Ginny, Ron, and Hermione behind him. They all had their wands out. They were ready to expect anything.

"Stupefy" Harry instantly spun around, in time to watch Ron fall to the ground. Harry pointed his wand to Ron, "Eneverte," he mumbled. Ron instantly was awakened. Harry looked to where the source of the stunning spell came from, to only see nothing. An eerie unatural silence seemed to envelop them. "What do you think is comming next?" Hemione couldn't seem to speek higher than a frightened whisper.

"I don't know, but I wish I did though Mione." Ron put his hand on her arm. "My guess is to go get Dad, even though I know it's a trap. The deatheaters are taunting us. I can feel it."

Ginny shivered at Ron's words, "I know I feel it too." Harry felt the air turn to ice. The familiar sound of his mother's screams begin to echo in his ear. Kind of like a badly tuned radio. Harry glanced up to see the arrival of the dementers. "Ok everyone happy thoughts!" Patronuses on the count of three. One, two, three.." Harry searched for the happiest though he could think of. Odlly him snogging Ginny came to mind. He began to feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Expecto Patronum." Prongs erupted from his wand. He pointed his wand at the dementors. "Go get them Prongs." He whispered as he watched Prongs charge the dementors.

He watched Hermione's otter join Prongs. Ginny's face was almost serene, as she called out, "Expecto Patronum." A large silver unicorn, erupted from her wand, and charge off after the dementors. Soon the coldness in the air began to clear. Harry looked around and saw Ron sitting on the ground with his knees drawn up to his chest. Harry reached out his hand. "Are you all right mate?"

Ron could only nod his head, his teeth was chattering too much to talk. Harry swore, he could kick himself for not thinking to bring chocolate around. Hermione did the next best thing. She started to snog Ron. Harry as he watched Ron perk up, like he had just been hit by a cheering charm. Harry had to smile to himself . He should of thought of the cheering charm earlier. Harry watched Prongs canter back to him. He bowed his head before disapearing.

Harry walked slowly to where Arthur Weasley was. Even though Harry knew it was trap, he felt oddly calm. He felt for his pendants around his neck. He felt them go oddly warm. He was filled with warmth and determination. The song of the Phoenix seemed to oddly echo in the air. Harry felt full of strength and conviction, he was certain that Voldemort will die today...

Ok I know this is more chapters then I last predicted, but I have been having writer's block, and the way I can figure to write this is taken an extra chapter. Please have patience with me. Also don't forget to review! It gives me inspiration to write faster!

Cheers!


	35. Chapter 35 The Serpent ans the Phoenix

Fire of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of HP. I just play around with it for my own personal amusement.

Chapter35 The Phoenix, and the Serpent!

"Diffendo," the ropes around Arthur Weasley disapeared. Harry knelt by him and saw that he was uncounscious. "Eneverte", Arthur Weasley looked up at Harry and struggled to give him a weak smile. "Here Sir this will help." Harry pulled out the flask that was hidden in robes. "It's a strengthening solution." Mr. Weasley silently took the potion. Harry continued to rummage in his robes to find the spare wand to give to Mr. Weasley. He looked up to see the Death Eaters sneaking up on Ron while he was keeping look out for Harry. Harry pointed wand at the Death Eater. "Stupefy", Harry watched as the Death Eater fell down. Ron was oblivious to it all. Finally Harry felt the spare wand jab him in the side. Damn that thing was sharp. When all else failed you can use the bloody thing to jab it into the Death Eater's eyes. Harry managed to get it out of his tangled robes and gave it to Mr. Weasley.

"Here I know it is not the same as yours, but you won't be defenseless at least."

"Thanks Harry you did think of everything, but..." Mr Weasley stopped speaking and Harry saw why, Ron, Hermione and Ginny was surrounded by Death Eaters.

Harry left Mr. Weasley and started firing stunners, at the Death Eaters. Harry heard foot steps behind him, he looked back and saw Mr.Weasley following him. Harry gave a small laugh to himself, "Nothing will keep a Weasley down, expecially when it's their family being threatened."

Harry took careful aim at a Death Eater that was about to curse Ginny. "Petrificus Totalus," the Death Eater went rigid and fell to the ground. Harry watched Ginny point her wand towards another Death Eater, the next thing he knew he saw great flapping things attack the Death Eater's face. Harry knew that she just used her favorite curse on them. Harry felt a surge a pride in him, but he knew he didn't have time for that now. Time was now of the essence.

"Stupefy," Harry looked over to see a red beam come out of Mr. Weasley's wand. It struck a Death Eater on the side of his face, and knocked him out cold. Harry began to hearing popping sounds fill the air around him. Death Eater's were apparating in from every direction.

The strangest thing was as the Death Eaters were apparating in the Order of the Phoenix were also apparating in too. "At least this gives me cover that I need to go find Voldemort,"

Harry told himself silently. Harry ducked through the grave yard to the old Riddle house. He took his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and put it on. At least no one could see he was coming.

Harry reached the door, he cautiously looked around him. "Alohomora," the door sprung open. Harry peered around the door cautiously. He stepped in. He felt his invisabilty cloak tug. Harry looked behind him seeing nothing. His eyes adjusted to the darkness around him. There was dust and cobwebs on the walls and the old furnishings. "I guess old Voldie couldn't be bothered with a few cleaning spells," Harry thought wryly to himself.. Harry went slowly up the old creaking stairs. Harry swore to himself silently. " What is the bloody point of being invisible, if I can't even go up the stairs quietly." Oddly enough Voldemort didn't seem to come out. Then Harry realized that Voldemort wanted this time for Harry to come to him. An odd chill went though him at the thought of it all. A sense of familiar seemed to plague his his senses, until Harry realized he seen this all in a dream, he had long ago. Instantly Harry knew which room old Voldie was waiting in for him.

Harry stood outside the door gathering in his Gryffindor courage, when the door suddenly opened. "Well well Potter, didn't those filthy muggles teach you any manners? Don't you know it's rude to lurk at doorways?" Voldemort paused for a moment and then pointed his wand "Crucio!"

Harry felt the spell around him, his phoenix pendant went warm Harry watched as the spell spread out all around him, but still not touching him. Harry heard the Phoenix song coming within him. Harry pointed his wand to Voldemort "Stupefy."

Voldemort just casusually swished his wand and deflected the curse. "Potter you are so predictable that curse is so, shall we say elementary. How about you try some with some power like this." He brandished his wand like a whip, he muttered an incantation that Harry couldn't hear. The next thing Harry knew that they were outside with a blizzard raging around.

Harry had a weird feeling that Voldemort sent them to Greenland! "I can see by your face Potter that you figured out where you are, but there is no one to save you here."

Harry pulled his cloak around him, and casted a heating charm around him, but still he shivered. Harry felt the Phoenix go warm around his neck, when he words "crucio."

The spell bounced harmlessly off of Harry. Harry aimed his wand at Voldemort. "Stupefy," a red jet came out of his wand. Voldemort deflected it with just a flick of his wrist. Harry dodged another crucio spell. Harry flicked his wand again, "tangarella," this time Voldemort wasn't fast enough. Harry had to laugh as Voldemort started dancing. While Voldemort was busy dancing Harry hit him with the tickling curse. Voldemort fell over from dancing and laughing, but he managed to point his wand at him, and muttered "finite incanteum."

"Well that was amusing wasn't it Potter." Voldemort's eye'd narrowed even more with a cold fury.

"Yeah I thought it was." Harry flicked his wand at Voldemort and then there was a bang then Voldemort had a bright flashing neon sign on him that said World's Biggest Git on his forehead. Harry heard a smothered chuckle come behind him. Harry turned around and all he saw was more snow in the desolate landscape that surrounded him.

"Enough of this playing around Potter." Harry watched in horror as he saw Voldemort turn into a basilisk.

The basilisk Voldemort was hissing to Harry, he was careful enough not to look him in the eyes. Voldemort lunged at Harry, but Voldemort seemed to hit a barrier. Harry watched in horror as the invisibilty cloak slipped off of Draco Malfoy.

Even though he was Draco was bleeding heavily he stood up he was careful not to look the basilisk Voldemort in the eyes. Draco pointed his wand at Voldemort "reducto." "This is for making my life hell you sick maniupilative bastard."

Harry watched as the baskilisk hissed in agony. Harry saw the snake ready to strike again. He looked down at his Phoenix pendant he heard the song of the Phoenix surround him. Harry felt himself transform into a phoenix. As Harry flew up he saw hundreds of fire flashes appear. Phoenixes, were popping in everywhere. Fawkes joined Harry, and let out a trill. There were silver phoenixes, gold phoenixes, and the fire colored ones like Fawkes. Altogether the Phoenixes joined in the battle against Voldemort. Harry joined in the destroying of Voldemort. His eyes were soon blinded. Voldemort screamed and hissed in agony. They were all busy attacking Voldemort wherever there was free space. neither of them noticed Draco had fallen down weakened by the basklisk venom. Harry flew to him, but it was too late Draco was gone. Harry saw a fire flash. the next thing he knew that Fawkes dropped him the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry turned back into himself. The phoenixes backed away from Voldemort.

Harry felt a sense of de ja vu as he swung the sword from the hilt, and impaled Voldemort between the eyes. Harry saw the Voldemort basklisk fall down dead. The corpse burst into flames, and burned to ashes.

A inky foreboding black mist rose from the ashes. Harry watched in amazement as the phoenixes seemed fly in and seemed to swallow the mist. The air was surrounded by the Phoenix song. The Phoenixes trilled in rejoice. The black mist disappeared completely. Harry knew then that Voldemort was truly gone. In burst of flames they disapeared, all except Fawkes. He held his tail feathers to Harry. Harry grabbed Draco's body,and the Sword of Gryffindor. In a flash they were gone.

Meanwhile at Little Hangleton the fighting ceased. The darkness that covered the town seem to lift. The Death Eater's threw their wands to the ground, and surrendered. A great light appeared in the sky, along with Song of the Phoenix. Hearts lifted everywhere, Voldemort was now truly gone. Harry appeared before them in a flash of light clutching a body, and the Sword of Gryffindor.

Harry saw a wave of people comming toward him. He looked for Ginny in the crowd. He found her right in front along with Ron and Hermione. Harry felt a wave of relief to know that were ok. He laid Draco's body gently on the ground, and then banished his body to Hogwarts. With that Harry started to walk towards Ginny and the others.

Authors notes; Wow that took a while to write. I was moving and had a bad case of writer's block. Only one more chapter to go. That will be the epilogue. Thanks for your support, and please remeber to leave a review.

Cheers!

Dolphingirl79


	36. Chapter 36

Fire of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own H.P., or any of the wonderful characters in Jo's world.

Chapter36 Epilogue, A Chance to Live.

Weeks following Voldemort's demise past quickly in a kind of silent reverie. It was as the wizarding world was in shock, and didn't know what to with itself.. Life seemed to go, but know one seemed to really believe that the horror, and the darkness was truly over. In Diagon Alley, anything with or about defense seemed to sell out as soon as they were put on the shelves. You constantly watched people looking over their shoulders for the stray Death Eater that may have escaped the ministries clutches. It didn't help that some renengade Death Eater's occasionally shot the dark mark at random. Even through all the chaos Harry and Ginny still managed to keep their spirits up and dreams alive. For the first time Harry could truly live his life. No renegade Death Eater could take that from him.

Harry looked over at the slow reconstruction of their world. He understood the reason for all the paranoia, after all look what happened last time with Voldemort. He also knew that life could not continue as it was, for no one was truly living. Why did war have to be so bloody hard. But through it all Harry knew they would recover. After what happened when they last let they're guards down, Harry could hardly blame them. Constant vigilance, that's what Mad Eye would say anyways. The old ex auror was laid to rest a few days ago, finally giving in to his injuries, sustained from the last battle. Though many were lost, in the war, but they weren't forgotton. In the old Riddle house, an Orphanage was being constructed, for the wizarding children who were now homeless. So hopefully no one had to grow up like Riddle, and Harry did, unwanted, and unloved. Harry thew a rock into the pond and skipped it along on the shimmering pond. If he could help it, no one child would have to endure what he had to with the Dursleys'. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Ginny was comming towards him.

She was so beautiful with the hair like like flames, small petite figure. Harry felt his spirits rising as she came near

"What's up Harry?" Ginny tossed her long crimson hair over her shoulder. Even after a year later, she still gave him the butterflies in his stomach. Ginny reached over and put her small hand in his. Harry felt a comfortable warmth wash over him.

"I just thinking Gin. Iwish that there was a way to make people come out and live again Ginny. I want to eventually have a family, and I don't want them to grow up in a place where people are so afraid of each other, and no one trust another. There has to be some way to bring them back together."

Harry brought Ginny's hand to his lips and kissed gently. He saw the gentle warmth that radiated from her bright chocolate brown eyes.

"They will come back around, they just need time to recover, and heal physically and emotionally." Ginny reached over and brushed his raven black hair off of his scar. She reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't worry so much, don't time heal everything?"

Harry gently traced his fingers going down her face . He cupped his hand gently under her chin. "How did you get to be so smart witch?"

"I guess I always knew when to listen." Ginny leaned her face up to collect another kiss. Harry moved in willingly and obliged.

They were broken up with a sudden splash. Harry and Ginny were soaking wet. Harry spun around and saw Fred and George sauntering in from a distance. " Oi you guys mum says to tell you that dinner is ready mate. Although you may want to dry off a bit, now that you are all cooled down now." Fred smirked evily at them. "I would hurry up though the whole family is there, including Hermione."

Ginny brandishes her wand, and the twins hastily retreated back to the Borrow. Harry let out a chuckle, there was no one else like Fred and George. They can make you laugh even at the darkest of times. Harry quickly pointed his wand to his robes, and dried them. He gave a short jab of the wand towards Ginny, and dried her robes also. Harry held out his hand and together they walked back towards the Burrow. The sun was setting turning the sky crimson, and gold. It oddly reminded him of the Gryffindor colors.

The Burrow loomed ahead still crooked and leaning to the side. Harry loved it along with all it's quarks. The sunset was shining the crimson, and gold light from behind the Burrow, bathing it in it's magnifecent light. Harry felt happiness, and contentment as he gazed on the house which had became a second home to him.  
His gaze slid to Ginny she gave him a loving smile as she opened the door, and began to slip inside. She held her hand out lovingly to him. Harry reached out and grabbed it. They were small and slender, and fit into his hands perfectly. Harry felt that he could not be happier, for he was home, and truly living.

The End!

Finally it is over! Wow it only took three years to complete.Thanks for everyone for sticking with me through the story. It has taken much longer than I thought to finish this, but life does occasionally get in the way though. I still did it, even when I felt at times like giving up. Thank you so much for continued support with the story. I don't believe there will be a sequel to this story, but stranger things have happened before. I love you guys! Until next time au revoir!  
cheers!  
dolphingirl79


End file.
